


Inselfieber - Percico Fanfiction

by MelChan1003



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Freundschaft, Friendship, Liebe, Love, M/M, Magical Islands, Magische Inseln, Mentioned Valgrace, Percico - Freeform, Smut, Translation of Island Fever, Valgrace wird erwähnt, Übersetzung von Island Fever
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die deutsche Übersetzung zu meiner 'Island Fever' Fanfiction.</p>
<p>Nico und Percy stranden auf einer magischen Insel mitten im Nirgendwo und vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt.<br/>Während Nico verzweifelt versucht, seine Gefühle für Percy unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ist Percy wie Percy immer ist und versteht die Dinge erst, wenn er direkt mit ihnen konfrontiert wird.</p>
<p>M/M, wem's nicht gefällt solls bitte auch nicht lesen! Ihr wurdet gewarnt :) Ranking M aus gutem Grund!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gestrandet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Island Fever - Percico Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312182) by [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003). 



> A/N: Hello, this is the german translation to my Fanfiction 'Island Fever'. As a warning, I hade my german writing style, so don't blame me for disappointments ;o  
> Only uploading this because a friend asked :)
> 
> Hi, das hier ist meine deutsche Übersetzung zu meiner Fanfiction 'Island Fever'. Zur Vorwarnung, ich hasse meinen deutschen Schreibstil, also beschuldigt mich nicht für irgendwelche Enttäuschungen ;o  
> Ich lade das hier eigentlich nur hoch, weil eine Freundin mich darum gebeten hat :)

**Kapitel 01: Gestrandet**

 

„Was zur Hölle?!“ Percy's Fluchen ließ Nico aufschrecken.

„Was…wo…?“, murmelte er und schaute sich verwirrt um, während er sich langsam aufrichtete.

Er starrte auf den goldenen Sand unter ihm, den glitzernden blauen Ozean vor ihm und auf Percy, der anscheinend versuchte, irgendwie ins Wasser zu gelangen, aber durch eine Art unsichtbare Mauer davon abgehalten wurde.

Nico runzelte die Stirn. Warum war er, Sohn des Hades, allem Anschein nach allein mit Percy, Sohn des Poseidon, auf irgendeiner Art Insel? Sich aufrappelnd klopfte er sich den Sand von den Klamotten und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie hier hergekommen waren.

Sie waren mit den anderen auf der Argo II. gewesen und supergutgelaunt ihrem Tod entgegengeschippert, als ein Monster sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen hatte, sie anzugreifen.

Nico stöhnte.

Er erinnerte sich schmerzhaft genau daran, wie er zusehen musste, wie Percy über Bord ging – was ja eigentlich kein Grund zur Panik war, da Percy normalerweise weitaus stärker im Wasser war, als an Land. Aber Nico hatte das schreckliche Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dass Percy sich nicht retten können würde.

Also hatte Nico das getan, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam: Percy hinterherspringen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er im Wasser nach Percy's Arm griff und ihn an sich zog, nur um festzustellen, dass der Sohn des Poseidon bewusstlos war. Dann hatte sie plötzlich eine riesige Welle ergriffen und unter Wasser gezogen und alles, woran Nico denken konnte, während er unter Massen von Wasser begraben und ihm die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde, war, dass er Percy auf keinen Fall loslassen durfte.

Dann hatte auch er das Bewusstsein verloren.

Jetzt kam Percy auf ihn zu. „Ah, du bist endlich wach. Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte der Junge mit den seegrünen Augen und er nickte zaghaft.

„Wie sind wir hierhergekommen?“, fragte Percy und schien zu hoffen, dass Nico die Antwort wusste.

Aber Nico konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Keine Ahnung.“

Percy seufzte. „Na ganz toll…wir müssen zurück zum Schiff. Die anderen könnten in Gefahr sein.“

Nico wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. „Ich könnte es mit Schattenreisen probieren.“, schlug er vor, doch Percy schüttelte den Kopf. „Schau mal runter, Kumpel.“

Nico blinzelte und schaute nach unten, nur um überrascht zurückzuspringen. Unmöglich wie es war, sie hatten keine Schatten. Nico drehte sich um sich, dann ging er zu dem kleinen Wald hinter ihnen. Als er nahe genug an dem Schatten der Bäume war, versuchte er, sich zu konzentrieren, um ein Schattentor zu öffnen, aber nichts geschah.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich habe versucht Ms. O’Leary zu rufen, aber anscheinend sind diese Schatten nicht schattig genug oder so. Wasser funktioniert auch nicht. Gleich, nachdem ich dich rausgezogen habe, wollte es mich nicht mehr reinlassen.“, erklärte Percy und Nico sank das Herz in die Hose.

Steckte er wirklich ausgerechnet mit Percy alleine auf dieser Insel fest?

Also…vollkommen allein?

Er schluckte schwer. Aber bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte, tätschelte ihm Percy gedankenverloren den Kopf und schaute sich suchend um.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir finden schon einen Weg zurück. Lass uns die Insel erkunden und irgendwas für die Nacht finden. Ich würde ja sagen, ich hoffe, dass es hier noch andere Lebewesen gibt, aber bei unserem Glück würden das Monster sein. Und ich will nicht wirklich waffenlos gegen eine Horde Monster antreten.“

Nico runzelte die Stirn und griff nach seinem Stygischem Eisen-Schwert, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass es nicht da war.

Was für ein Ort war das hier?!

Schweigend durchsuchten die beiden den Wald, in Hoffnung auf eine Hütte oder zumindest etwas, was sie als Versteck nutzen konnten. Aber egal, wo sie sich in dem Wald befanden, sie konnten weiterhin den krankhaft glitzernden Strand durch das Geäst erkennen. Es gab keinerlei große Blätter, die man als Schutz vor Regen verwenden könnte, falls es denn welchen gäbe. Das Holz am Waldboden schien so alt, es würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr brennen.

Die Hitze war unerträglich.

Nach mehreren Stunden fanden sie eine kleine Quelle mitten im nirgendwo und waren dankbar für die Abkühlung.

Nico hatte keine Ahnung wie durstig er gewesen war, bis er eine Hand voll des kalten Wassers getrunken hatte.

„Wir sollten bei der Quelle bleiben. Wer weiß wann wir die nächste finden.“, murmelte Percy und schien nun weitaus entspannter.

Vielleicht hatte ihm das Wasser neue Hoffnung gegeben. Nico erwischte sich dabei, wie er den Älteren anstarrte und drehte sich hastig weg. Genau da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge.

„Percy, schau!“ Der grünäugige Junge eilte zu ihm und schaute in die Richtung in die Nico zeigte.

„Ist das…eine Höhle?“, fragte er und Nico nickte zögerlich. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Höhle vor einer Minute noch nicht dagewesen war und war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, hineinzugehen.

Aber just in diesem Moment verschwand die Sonne hinter einer riesigen, pechschwarzen Gewitterwolke, die da ebenfalls einen Moment zuvor noch nicht gewesen war.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Als der Regen in Strömen runterkam, waren die beiden bereits auf dem Weg zur Höhle.

Dennoch waren beide von oben bis unten klatschnass, als sie eine knappe Minute später ankamen. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihren Körpern und die Kälte ließ ihre Zähne klappern.

„Scheiße! Und wir können nicht mal ein Feuer machen!“, zischte Percy.

Nico stöhnte und sie ließen sich nebeneinander an der Steinwand herabsinken und starrten nach draußen.

„Wenn wenigstens Leo hier wäre…er könnte mit seinen Gedanken allein die ganze Insel in Brand setzen…während eines Tsunamis...“, murmelte Percy und Nico's Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er war nichts außer einer Last.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Percy hinterherzuspringen? Warum hatte er nicht einem der Anderen gesagt, sie sollten Percy retten? Sie hätten ihm jetzt besser helfen können, als er. Nico war eben nur eine Plage. Alles was er konnte, war fühlen, wann Leute starben und eine Armee der Toten herbeirufen. Wirklich sehr hilfreich.

Der Jüngere schlang seine Arme um seine Knie und legte seinen Kopf darauf ab, ohne Percy anzusehen.

„Ich meinte damit natürlich nicht, dass ich nicht froh bin, dass du hier bist. Ich bin froh dass ich nicht ganz alleine hier bin.“, meinte Percy und Nico konnte plötzlich die Wärme von Percy's Körper spüren, als dieser näher rutschte.

Er errötete leicht und weigerte sich, aufzusehen.

Oh Gott, Percy war so nah bei ihm.

„Du zitterst ja.“ Percy's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und Nico konnte spüren, wie der Ältere sich bewegte.

Plötzlich wurden seine Klamotten staubtrocken, als wäre das Wasser herausgesaugt worden.

Percy musste wohl das Wasser kontrollieren.

Aber als Nico aufsah, schaute Percy ebenfalls überrascht an sich herab, seine Arme immer noch ausgestreckt, als hätte er Nico umarmen wollen. Sie schauten sich überrascht blinzelnd an.

„Gruselig, aber ok…“, meinte Percy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Nico schaute sich stirnrunzelnd um.

Was, wenn sie von irgendwem – oder irgendwas – beobachtet wurden? Percy schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben.

„Lass uns über Ärger nachdenken, wenn er hier ist.“, meinte er und lehnte sich gegen Nico, einen Arm gelassen um ihn legend.

Nico's Herz schlug so schnell, er glaubte jeden Moment umkippen zu müssen und die Röte stieg ihm wieder ins Gesicht, sein ganzer Körper steif wie ein Brett.

Aber Percy rieb nur seinen Kopf gegen Nico's Schulter und murmelte: „Alles ok? Keine Sorge, alles wird wieder gut. Lass uns einfach schlafen…“ und tat genau das.

Nico konnte nicht einfach so einschlafen. Schon gar nicht mit Percy so dicht an ihn gepresst auf einer Insel, auf der er anscheinend komplett allein mit Percy war. Also blieb er wach, still schweigend den Augenblick – vor allem Percy's Nähe – genießend. Er schaute dem Regen zu, wie er den goldenen Sand in Matsch verwandelte und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Erst nach Stunden fielen ihm endlich die Augen zu und er kippte gegen Percy, der einfach weiterschlief.

***

Als Nico irgendwann wieder aufwachte, lag er auf Percy's Schoß und sabberte aus dem Mundwinkel. Percy strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und schenkte ihm eines seiner umwerfenden Lächeln.

Nico wurde sofort purpurrot und richtete sich so schnell auf, dass sich alles zu drehen schien.

„Was zum…“, murmelte er und starrte Percy erschrocken an.

Der Ältere lachte nur. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber du sahst einfach so süß aus, wie du geschlafen hast, ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten.“, entschuldigte er sich und Nico wurde noch röter.

Süß? Er?

Er sprang auf und drehte sich weg vom grinsenden Percy – und starrte geradewegs in einen dunklen Tunnel. Er runzelte die Stirn. Als sie hier reinkamen, hatte es keinen solchen Tunnel gegeben. Oder waren sie einfach zu erschöpft und nass gewesen, um ihn zu bemerken?

Percy stand ebenfalls auf. „Ja, hab ich auch schon gesehen. Komisch, oder? Wie Dinge einfach wie aus dem nichts auftauchen? Fast so wie Magie. Glaubst du Hecate hat damit was zu tun?“

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sollen wir uns das mal näher anschauen?“

Er hatte wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl, als sollten sie da nicht reingehen. Aber was, wenn sie nur dadurch einen Weg weg von dieser Insel finden würden? Percy nickte zögerlich und sie begannen ihren Trip in die Dunkelheit.

Je weiter sie gingen, desto dunkler schien es zu werden. Nico hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie seit mehreren Stunden oder erst seit ein paar Minuten unterwegs waren, als sie ziellos durch die Dunkelheit wanderten. Ihre Schultern berührten sich hin und wieder, aber das war auch alles, was geschah. Sie redeten kaum miteinander und die einzigen anderen Geräusche waren ihre Schritte und ihr nervöses Atmen.

Irgendwann, was sich für Nico wie Tage anfühlte, kamen sie an einer Art Tür an.

Nicht, dass sie diese gesehen hätten.

Nein, Nico war natürlich volle Sahne dagegen gelaufen.

Percy fing ihn auf, als er zurücktaumelte. „Whoa, Vorsicht. Alles ok?“

Nico konnte Percy's Gesicht direkt vor seinem erkennen und zwang sich, mehr Distanz zwischen sich und den Älteren zu bringen, bevor er erneut rot wurde. Natürlich fühlte er trotzdem, wie sein Gesicht förmlich brannte.

„Ja…mir geht’s bestens.“

Dann bemerkte er etwas Komisches. Es war immer noch stockdunkel um sie herum, aber dennoch konnten sie sich gegenseitig sehen, genau wie die Tür vor ihnen (welche noch NICHT sichtbar gewesen war, als Nico dagegen gerannt war).

Percy griff nach dem Türgriff und die Tür schwang auf.

Beinahe erwarteten die beiden ja, dass etwas passieren würde. Vielleicht einen Angriff, einen der Götter oder einen Verrückten, der sie auslachte. Oder wenigstens eine Folterkammer voller alter Skelette.

Aber stattdessen schien es nur ein leerer Raum zu sein.

Die Tatsache, dass es alles so normal aussah, machte das Ganze nur noch gruseliger. Es war ein rechteckiger, dunkler Raum mit nichts außer normalen, weißen Wänden, einer niedrigen Decke und einem flackernden Licht, das den Raum in eine Art blau-grün tauchte. Es schien überraschend warm zu sein, obwohl keine Wärmequelle in dem Raum ersichtlich war.

Nico und Percy schauten sich kurz an und betraten den Raum zögerlich.

Sofort sprang die Tür hinter ihnen zu, was die beiden aufschrecken ließ. Percy's Versuch, die Tür wieder zu öffnen, war natürlich erfolglos.

„Das…war irgendwie zu erwarten, schätze ich…“, meinte Nico und schluckte schwer, während er sich erneut in dem Raum umsah.

Er hatte ja geglaubt, alleine mit Percy auf einer Insel festzustecken wäre schlimm, aber in einen kleinen, dunklen Raum allein mit Percy eingesperrt zu sein, das schien tausendmal schlimmer.

Als er sich zu Percy umdrehte, war dieser bereits auf dem Weg zu der Wand zu ihrer Linken, an der anscheinend irgendwas festgemacht worden war. Nico folgte ihm nervös.

„Was…ist das?“, fragte Percy. Als Nico näher kam, erkannte er, dass das dunkle Ding nicht an der Wand befestigt war, sondern an der Decke über ihnen, von wo es nun eine Armlänge über ihnen baumelte.

Nico wurde plötzlich klar, dass es Fesseln waren, genau als Percy den Arm ausstreckte, um sie zu berühren.

Nico sprang auf ihn zu und wollte sie ihm aus der Hand reißen.

„Fass das nicht an!“, rief er, doch genau in diesem Moment schlossen sich die Fesseln mit einem lauten CLACK eng um ihre Handgelenke.

„Was zum…“, rief Percy und Nico versuchte verzweifelt, seine Hand zu befreien, wodurch er sogleich das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen Percy kippte, der sich selbst kaum balancieren konnte.

„S-Sorry…“, murmelte Nico komplett durcheinander gegen Percy's Rücken.

Er versuchte, sich von Percy wegzudrücken, doch dank der Fesseln konnte er nicht weg und stolperte immer wieder gegen Percy, der nur stöhnte und versuchte, sie beide im Gleichgewicht zu halten – natürlich weitgehend ohne Erfolg.

Nach gefühlten Stunden schafften sie es endlich, relativ balanciert zu bleiben, auch wenn Nico immer noch meinte, viel zu nah bei Percy zu sein. Sein Oberkörper presste gegen den Rücken des Älteren und seine freie Hand schien nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als immer wieder unabsichtlich Percy's Seite oder Gesäß zu streifen, was Nico immer mehr erröten ließ, während Percy versuchte, das alles mit einem Lachen abzutun und weiterhin zu versuchen, die Fesseln mit seiner freien Hand zu lösen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg.

„Naja, wenigstens sind es unsere linken Hände. Das bedeutet wir können uns immerhin noch verteidigen, falls wir angegriffen werden…“, meinte Percy, um anscheinend überhaupt etwas Positives an ihrer Situation zu finden. Nico versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als die Tatsache, dass Percy's Hintern die ganze Zeit Nico's Leistengegend streifte.

„Wir haben keine Waffen, hast du das vergessen?“, meinte er und schaute sich erneut im Raum um, verzweifelt darauf erpicht, sich auf alles außer den Jungen vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

Percy stöhnte. „Stimmt. Verdammt. Es tut mir Leid, Nico.“

Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern und weigerte sich, überhaupt in Percy's Richtung zu schauen. Er konnte ihn zwar immer noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, aber versuchte weitestgehend, ihn zu ignorieren.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf einen dunklen Fleck ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Doch desto länger er den Fleck anstarrte, desto mehr ähnelte er Percy's durchtrainiertem Körper und Nico schloss qualvoll seufzend die Augen.

Wie sollte er diese Folter denn nur überleben? Percy war so verdammt nah, und doch so unerreichbar für Nico.

Er würde verrückt werden.

Sein Kopf füllte sich mit all den Möglichkeiten von denen er je geträumt hatte, all diese Dinge die Percy tun könnte.

Sie waren ganz allein. Es gab kein Anzeichen, dass sie hier jemals wieder heil rauskommen würden. Da sie hier gefesselt in einem leeren Raum in einer leeren Höhle auf einer verlassenen Insel feststeckten, würden sie wahrscheinlich verhungern. Aber bis dahin könnten sie doch so viel…Spaß…haben.

Nico schüttelte wild den Kopf und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, leicht gegen Percy fallend, der es anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkte oder sich zumindest nichts anmerken ließ.

Was zur Hölle tat er da?! Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, an heiße Küsse und leidenschaftliche Berührungen zu denken.

Geschweige denn an all die verführerischen Möglichkeiten, die diese Situation hergab. Percy war hetero. Percy hatte eine Freundin. Percy wusste noch nicht einmal, dass Nico ihn mochte. Er sollte vielmehr darüber nachdenken, wie er Percy zurück zu seiner Liebsten bringen könnte.

„Alles ok? Nico?“, fragte Percy und drehte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung.

Nico drehte den Kopf weg, damit Percy sein Gesicht nicht sah und nickte nur leicht. Was Percy anscheinend nicht zufriedenstellte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er und begann, sich umzudrehen, was die Fesseln sogar bedingt zuließen. Nico schaute alarmiert auf. Was dachte sich Percy nur dabei?! Er konnte sich jetzt doch nicht umdrehen! Nicht, wenn Nico immer noch all diese schmutzigen Gedanken hatte und seine Hose schmerzhaft eng um die Lendengegend war.

Doch zu spät. Percy hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich umzudrehen. Auch wenn er dadurch leicht gegen Nico fiel, der panisch versuchte, aus dem Weg zu springen – nicht das intelligenteste, das er je getan hatte – wodurch sie natürlich prompt beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und gegeneinander prallten, bis sie endlich ihre Beine voneinander trennen und koordinieren konnten.

Da ihre linken Arme festgebunden waren, war nun ein wenig mehr Platz zwischen den beiden, aber Nico empfand es immer noch als viel zu nah. Mit ihren Armen zwischen ihnen war er sich nur allzu sehr Percy's bohrendem Blick bewusst.

„Nico, warum schaust du mich nicht an? Du schaust mich nie an.“ Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als würde Percy schmollen. Nico weigerte sich trotzdem, ihn anzuschauen.

Er liebte es, wie Percy seinen Namen aussprach. Es hörte sich so richtig schön an. Nico konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sich vorzustellen, wie Percy seinen Namen stöhnte, während er tiefer in ihn- Nico zwang sich dazu, einen weit entfernten Fleck anzustarren und an etwas anderes zu denken.

Sein Herz klopfte so schnell, er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn er an einem Herzinfarkt anstatt Hungersnot sterben würde.

Er bemerkte, dass Percy anscheinend immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten schien, also zuckte er schnell mit den Schultern und starrte den Fleck an der Wand zu Tode.

Dann spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kinn und erschrak, instinktiv zu Percy schauend. Der Ältere lächelte ihn sanft an. „Geht ja doch. Bin ich denn wirklich so hässlich?“

Nico wurde rot und versuchte, wegzukommen, aber das schaffte er nicht, ohne sein Gleichgewicht aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Percy gluckste leise, was Nico noch nervöser machte. Er schob die Hand aus seinem Gesicht und schaute wieder auf den Fleck, den er sich vorhin rausgesucht hatte, in der Hoffnung, die schmutzigen Gedanken mit Percy aus seinem Kopf zu bannen.

All diese Szenen mit Percy auf ihm, ihn am Boden festhaltend und überall berührend.

Er würde sterben. Seine Hose schien nun unerträglich eng und seine Sicht war wirr vor Lust. An was dachte er denn bitte schön?!

Ok, er wusste, an was er dachte, aber warum?! Ok, das wusste er ebenfalls. Aber warum gerade jetzt?!

„…mich so sehr?“

Nico wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Was?“, fragte er und zwang sich dazu, überall hinzuschauen, außer zu Percy, was pro Sekunde schwerer zu werden schien.

„Warum hasst du mich so sehr?“, wiederholte Percy und Nico starrte den grünäugigen Helden an.

Hassen? Warum hassen? Nico konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, warum er Percy hassen sollte. Aber er konnte sich allgemein an nichts erinnern, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte.

Er wollte nur einen Mann sehen, der mit einer riesigen Erektion in der Hose und dem Objekt der Begierde direkt vor der Nase noch klar denken konnte.

„Ich…ich hasse dich nicht…“, murmelte er und spürte wie seine Wangen glühten.

Er hoffte nur, dass damit alle komischen Fragen geklärt waren. Natürlich war Glück noch nie auf seiner Seite gewesen.  
Daran war bestimmt sein Vater Schuld.

„Warum schaust du mich dann nie an? Warum redest du kaum mit mir? Nico, hör auf die ganze Zeit wegzuschauen!“ Jetzt klang Percy schon fast sauer und zwang Nico's Kopf in seine Richtung, bis er ihm tief in die Augen schauen konnte.

Nico schluckte schwer. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt so nah, dass er Percy's Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte – wodurch Nico eine überraschend angenehme Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam.

Es war so verlockend. Doch zugleich so grausam.

Percy's grüne Augen von solch einer Nähe zu sehen, die Art und Weise wie seine Stirn sich runzelte, die Art und Weise wie seine Lippen sich schon fast zu einem Schmollmund verzogen. Seine Haut schien so eben und gleichmäßig. Nico wunderte sich, ob sie so weich war, wie sie aussah – nicht dass er sie jemals berühren würde. Er schluckte erneut. Leider konnte er sich dieses Mal anscheinend nicht von Percy entfernen. Also konnte er nur auf ein Wunder hoffen, dass Percy Nico's Erektion einfach nicht bemerken würde.

„Ich…ich…“ Nico versuchte verzweifelt seine unzüchtigen Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und einen Satz zu formen, der nicht ‚Ich liebe dich‘ oder ‚Oh mein Gott, Percy, nimm ich!‘ beinhaltete.

Percy schien sein Gesicht förmlich zu studieren, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als hättest du Fieber oder so.“, meinte er und legte Nico die Hand an die Stirn.

Nico erstarrte. Percy hatte so wundervolle, warme Hände. Irgendwie hatte Nico das nicht so bemerkt, während Percy sein Kinn gehalten hatte, aber jetzt konnte er diese wohltuende Wärme viel zu sehr spüren und es machte ihn nur noch konfuser als zuvor.

Er konnte förmlich diese Hand über seinen gesamten Körper wandern spüren und ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlocken.

„Nico?“

Nico wurde purpurrot und schob Percy's Hand weg.

Verdammt, er hatte laut gestöhnt.

Nicht sonderlich klar denkend wollte Nico zurücktreten, verlor erneut das Gleichgewicht und fiel gegen Percy, der darauf überhaupt nicht vorbereitet war und ebenfalls seinen Stand verlor. Die beiden versuchten, ihre Beine auseinander zu sortieren und Nico konnte sich ein tiefes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als Percy's Knie gegen seine Erektion stieß. Sein ganzer Körper schien Achterbahn zu fahren.

„Whoa, Nico, Vorsicht…“, murmelte Percy als er endlich wieder das Gleichgewicht gewann, seinen Arm um Nico geschlungen und eng an sich pressend, damit er nicht wieder gegen ihn stolpern konnte.

Nico tat sein bestes, weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und logisch zu denken, aber es war so verdammt hart.

Er schaute in Percy's wunderschöne seegrüne Augen…und warf alle Bedenken in den Wind.

Er griff den Saum von Percy's T-Shirts und zog ihn zu ihm runter, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Percy's Lippen waren weicher als Nico überhaupt für möglich gehalten hatte und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass sie leicht geöffnet waren, um seine Zunge in den Mund des Älteren vordringen zu lassen.

Es war ein Gefühl, unvergleichbar mit allem, was Nico jemals erlebt hatte. Er hatte sich so oft vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, den Sohn des Poseidon zu küssen, wie es wohl schmecken würde und wie es sich anfühlen würde. Aber es war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier.

 *

Percy konnte es nicht fassen.

Hier war er, in einem leeren Raum, sein linker Arm über ihm gefesselt und Nico's Zunge in seinem Hals.

Was zur Hölle?!

Er war so perplex, dass er ihn nicht einmal wegstoßen konnte. Als er jedoch etwas Hartes gegen sein Bein reiben spürte, fand er endlich die Kraft dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

„Nico…hör auf…“, murmelte er und spürte, wie sein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde, während er den Jungen sanft, aber bestimmt, wegschob.

Nico schaute ihn mit anscheinend komplett lustvernebelten Augen an. Sein Mund war immer noch leicht offen und er atmete schwer. Percy versuchte verzweifelt, zu verstehen, was hier geschah.

Was war nur los? War Nico krank oder so? Warum würde er Percy auf einmal KÜSSEN?!

Aber bevor Percy irgendwas ausklügeln oder auch nur ansatzweise über den Fortgang nachdenken konnte, griff Nico erneut nach ihm und zog ihn zu sich runter.

Percy spürte, wie sein Inneres Achterbahn zu fahren schien, und zu seinem Schrecken fühlte es sich irgendwie sogar gut an.

Er was sensibel genug um die Hitze von Nico's Körper zu spüren und musste sich eingestehen, dass Nico ein ziemlich guter Küsser war, auch wenn Percy weiterhin versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben, was aber keinerlei Effekt hatte.

„P-Percy…“, flüsterte er und Percy konnte Nico's Hand an seinem T-Shirt spüren…dann darunter. Percy zog scharf die Luft ein und stieß Nico recht unsanft weg.

„Was zum…hör auf!“, rief er und starrte Nico ungläubig an.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und sein Atem ging schwer. Etwas in ihm zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ob er WOLLTE, dass Nico ihn wieder berührte, aber er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Das war doch alles albern. Waren sie unter Drogen oder was? Warum würde Nico so etwas tun? Und warum würde Percy es MÖGEN?!

„Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir?“, fragte Percy den Jüngeren, doch Nico schien nicht klar denken zu können.

Percy konnte weiterhin etwas gegen sein Bein reiben spüren und versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben, doch in dem Moment zog Nico ihn in was anscheinend eine Umarmung sein sollte und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich…ich liebe dich, Percy…ich liebe dich so sehr…“

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber für Percy war es ungefähr so, als hätte Nico ihn angeschrien. Die ganze Welt schien auf einmal Kopf zu stehen.

Das war unmöglich. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Nico hasste ihn. Das musste ein Witz sein. Aber noch während er das dachte, wusste er, dass Nico es ernst meinte.

Er stellte fest, dass er die Umarmung erwiderte, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, seinen Arm um den Dunkelhaarigen gelegt zu haben.

Dann fühlte er allerdings Nico's Hand an seiner Hose herum hantieren und dann nach unten bewegend.

„Warte…Nico…hör auf…“ Percy versuchte, Nico wegzuschieben, aber Nico rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Dann spürte er Nico's angenehm kühle Hände an seinem Schaft und konnte sich ein kleines Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

Durch Nico's überraschend geschickte Hände konnte Percy für einen Moment nichts tun, außer die Augen schließen und das Gefühl genießen.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln verbreitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper und es fühlte sich so toll an. So richtig.

Dann schaltete sich sein Verstand wieder ein und er versuchte panisch, Nico aufzuhalten.

Er schnappte sich die Hand und hielt sie hoch, was aber nur Nico noch näher an Percy zog. Er konnte Nico's Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, konnte seinen vernebelten Blick zwischen Percy's Augen und seinen Lippen hin und her huschen sehen und konnte selbst nicht leugnen, dass seine eigenen Augen immer wieder zu den Lippen des Kleineren huschten.

Nein. Das war nicht richtig. Er musste sie beide zur Vernunft bringen.

Aber noch während er das dachte, huschten seine Augen hin und her zwischen den elegant geschwungenen Lippen und seinen dunkelbraunen Augen. Mit seiner olivenfarbenen Haut und seinen atemberaubenden dunklen Augen war Nico an sich ziemlich gut aussehend. Percy hatte das zuvor nie wirklich bemerkt. Er bemerkte zudem, wie Nico's Erektion nun gegen seine eigene rieb und vernahm deutlich die kleinen lustvollen Geräusche, die Nico von sich gab.

Seine eigene Erektion reagierte jetzt viel mehr auf Percy's eigene Gedanken, als auf Nico's vorherige Berührungen und seine Sicht vernebelte leicht.

Nico gab einen nahezu wimmernden Ton von sich und Percy ließ instinktiv seine Hand los.

Im nächsten Augenblick war es aber nicht Nico, der sich auf Percy warf, sondern Percy, der Nico packte und seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren presste.

Nico gab ein überraschtes ‚Hmpf!‘ von sich, bevor er sich komplett dem Kuss hingab.

Percy erforschte total benebelt Nico's Mund mit seiner Zunge, darauf erpicht, sich alles einzuprägen. Von dem süßen Geschmack bis zu der Art und Weise wie Nico's Zunge seine hin und her schubste, als würde er sie zum Kampf auffordern. Die Art und Weise wie Nico sich in den Kuss lehnte, ihre Körper eng aneinander gepresst, ab der Hüfte aneinander reibend. Percy war komplett in Lust verloren.

Nico schien geradezu zu erbeben vor Freude und Erleichterung und Percy schob seinen eigenen Arm um die Hüfte des Jüngeren, um ihm mehr Halt zu geben. Nico's Hand war in Percy's Nacken gewesen, bewegte sich nun aber abwärts, darauf erpicht, Percy an jeder denkbaren Stelle zu berühren. Der Kuss wurde pro Sekunde erregender, während Percy's Hand sich anscheinend von ganz allein ihren Weg über Nico's Rücken bahnte und er weiterhin an Nico's Lippen klebte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Nico's Hand wurde wagemutiger und begann, zurück in Percy's Hosen zu gleiten und sich an seinem Glied zu schaffen zu machen. Percy unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und seine Hand begann, Nico's Oberkörper zu erkunden und probeweise mit einem seiner erregten Nippel zu experimentieren. Als er leicht zukniff, gab Nico ein lauteres Stöhnen von sich, von dem Percy sofort mehr hören wollte.

Nico's Geräusche waren so wie Aphrodisiakum.

Er machte weiter, immer wieder zwischen den beiden Nippeln wechselnd und beobachtete Nico's unglaublich erotische Reaktionen mit lusterfüllten Augen, seine eigene Erektion pulsierend mit Lust.

Der Jüngere stöhnte und wimmerte, seinen Körper gegen Percy's Berührungen pressend – was Percy beinahe verrückt werden ließ. Er ließ von seinen Nippeln ab und ließ seine Hände zu Nico's noch ungeöffneter Hose gleiten, um kurz darauf darin zu verschwinden und sich an Nico's Erektion zu schaffen zu machen. Der Jüngere zog scharf die Luft ein, die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht angespannt, als könnte er sich kaum zurückhalten. Percy grinste insgeheim und bewegte seine Hand mit gezielten Bewegungen.

*

„P-Percy!!“, gab Nico von sich, als er versuchte, die Heftigkeit seines Orgasmus zu unterdrücken, als er einen Moment später begann, zu kommen. Seine Hand, die vorher in Percy's Hose gewesen war, fiel schlaff an seine Seite, sein Kopf fiel gegen Percy's Schulter. Alles schien sich zu drehen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich von den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus erholte.

Percy ließ von seinem Glied ab, nur um sein Gesicht zu packen und seine Lippen auf Nico's zu pressen.

Ein wildes Zungenspiel entfachte zwischen den beiden und Nico konnte nichts tun, außer die Liebe seines Lebens anzustarren. Das musste ein Traum sein. Der beste Traum seines gesamten Lebens.

Percy küsste langsam Nico's Hals entlang nach unten und begann an einem besonders weichen Fleck zu saugen, was Nico erneut ein sanftes Stöhnen entlockte.

Dann nahm Percy Nico's Hand und führte sie zurück zu seiner Hose, wo seine Erektion pulsierend hart auf Nico's Berührung wartete. Nico's Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete Percy's Hose vollständig und ließ sie hinunter sinken, bis er seine Erektion komplett sehen konnte. Der Anblick ließ sein Inneres Achterbahn fahren und sein Glied erneut hart wie Stein werden.

Percy gluckste und stieß Nico's Erektion mit seiner eigenen an. Nico wurde rot und schaute in die lustgefüllten grünen Augen Percy's. Dann schloss er seine Hand um Percy's Schaft und begann mit zaghaften, aber dennoch gezielten, Bewegungen, Percy leise Lustgeräusche zu entlocken.

„Nico…“

Nico's Herz schien ihm aus der Brust zu springen. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und er war wieder nah daran, zu kommen. Und das nur, weil Percy seinen Namen so lustvoll gesagt hatte.

Dann vernahm er plötzlich, wie Percy's Hand an seinem Hintern zu arbeiten begann und biss sich an seiner Schulter fest, um sämtliche Geräusche, egal ob vor Lust oder Schmerz, zu unterdrücken. Percy lächelte nur und küsste Nico's Hals, schmerzlich bewusst, dass auch er sich seinem Limit näherte. Aber er wollte unbedingt Nico vorher gründlich vorbereiten, um ihm nicht allzu sehr wehzutun.

Als er einen Finger in den Jüngeren stieß, zog sich der Jüngere prompt zusammen und stöhnte laut.

Nach einer Weile konnte er sich mit dem Finger recht frei bewegen und bemerkte, dass auch Nico nun anscheinend Gefallen daran fand.

„Oh Gott…Percy…“, murmelte er heiser und schob sich gegen den penetrierenden Finger, während er sein Gesicht an Percy's Schulter versteckte.

„Lass mich…dein Gesicht sehen…“ , hörte Percy sich selbst in einer rauchigen Stimme sagen und Nico hob leicht den Kopf. Er hatte ein zartes Rot auf den Wangen und seine Augen waren voller Lust und Liebe, sein Mund leicht geöffnet und er atmete schwer. Seine schwarzen Haare schienen noch wirrer als normalerweise und Percy wünschte, er hätte seine rechte Hand frei, um eine der Strähnen aus Nico's Gesicht streichen zu können.

Stattdessen ließ er einen zweiten Finger in den Jungen gleiten, was Nico aufstöhnen und Percy mit großen Augen anschauen ließ. Percy begann, ihn in einem schnelleren Tempo zu penetrieren, bis Nico förmlich erschauderte vor Lust. Percy versuchte, sich jedes noch so kleine Detail für immer einzuprägen.

Für ihn war Nico in diesem Augenblick das schönste und zugleich erotischste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte.

„Nico…“, stöhnte er und zog seine Hand zurück, um nach den Fesseln über ihren Köpfen zu greifen. Dann drehte er Nico in einer fließenden Bewegung um, darauf bedacht, ihm nicht versehentlich das Handgelenk zu verdrehen, und legte seinen Arm um Nico's Taille, um ihn dicht an sich zu ziehen.

„Nico…“, keuchte er in Nico's Ohr, als er begann, seine Erektion gegen Nico's Hinterteil zu pressen.

Nico wimmerte und stöhnte und zitterte am ganzen Körper, als Percy sich leicht in ihn schob.

„P-Percy!!“ Die Art und Weise, wie Nico seinen Namen sagte, ließ Percy angenehm erschaudern und etwas in ihm schien nahezu zu schnurren, als ob er schon immer auf das hier gewartet hatte.

Dann biss er in Nico's Schulter und drang komplett in ihn ein.

Nico schnappte scharf nach Luft und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, aber Percy wusste, wie sehr ihm das wehtun musste. Er versuchte einen Moment lang möglichst still zu stehen, um dem Körper des Jüngeren eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an sein Eindringen zu gewöhnen.

„Percy…“, stöhnte Nico und Percy küsste die Seite seines Halses. Er konnte eine einzelne Träne über Nico's Wange laufen sehen und küsste sie weg.

„Du bist so tapfer…“, hörte er sich selbst sagen und begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Am Anfang schien es, als würde Nico nur Schmerzen haben, aber nach und nach konnte Percy spüren, wie Nico sich entspannte und sein Stöhnen sich langsam wieder mit Lust anstatt Schmerz füllte.

Percy's Sicht war vernebelt. In Nico zu sein war für ihn so ziemlich das beste Gefühl auf der Welt. Er war so eng, dass es all seine Willenskraft brauchte, um weiter zu machen, anstatt einfach seinem Orgasmus freien Lauf zu lassen.

Er wollte nicht, dass das hier endete. Wenn er das hier enden lassen würde, wusste er nicht, ob es ein zweites Mal geben würde.

Er drang immer weiter in Nico ein, der mittlerweile ebenfalls sein Limit erreicht hatte, seine eigene Erektion so stark pulsierend, er glaubte er müsste explodieren.

„Nico...“ konnte er Percy's Stimme an seinem Ohr vernehmen.

„Ich...gleich...“, keuchte Nico und konnte Percy hinter ihm förmlich Nicken spüren, während er seine eigene Erektion komplett in Nico stoß.

„Nur...einen Moment...“ Percy's rauchige Stimme war für Nico's Körper wie Sauerstoff. Das hier war alles von dem er je geträumt hatte, nur tausendmal intensiver, tausendmal besser, und tausendmal realer. Es brauchte all seine Willenskraft, sich auch nur noch eine weitere Sekunde zurückzuhalten.

„P-Percy...“, stöhnte er und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, während Percy erbarmungslos in ihn stieß, seinen Arm fest um Nico geschlossen, um ihn so nah wie möglich an sich zu pressen.

„Nico...!“ Das war alles, was es brauchte, um Nico's Selbstbeherrschung zu zerbrechen.

Er kam so heftig, dass es ihn nahezu ausknockte. Er konnte nichts als Sterne und Punkte sehen und spürte, wie seine Beine langsam nachgaben. Percy stöhnte laut in Nico's Nacken und Nico konnte spüren, wie Percy sich in ihm ergoss.

Percy hielt ihn eng an sich gepresst um ihm den nötigen Halt zu geben. Er war immer noch in Nico, seine Augen zusammengekniffen, sein Kopf schweratmend auf Nico's Schulter ruhend. Nico lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen Percy. Er konnte immer noch nur Sternchen sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie sich noch in dem seltsamen Raum befanden.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. War das wirklich passiert?

„Percy...“, konnte er seine eigene schwache Stimme sagen hören.

„Hmm?“ Percy öffnete erschöpft ein Auge und musterte Nico's Profil.

Der Jüngere schien ziemlich schläfrig, was ihn grinsen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich.“, murmelte Nico und schloss seine Augen.

Percy sagte nichts dazu. Er weigerte sich, überhaupt an irgendwas zu denken, außer an dieses wundervolle Gefühl. Etwas in ihm wollte diese Worte zurücksagen, aber er wusste, dass das nicht richtig wäre. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde nun auch lauter und schrie ihn an, er sollte sich von Nico entfernen, sollte daran denken, dass er mit Annabeth zusammen war und was ihm eigentlich einfiel, überhaupt so etwas Schreckliches zu tun.

Aber Percy ignorierte all das und knabberte stattdessen an Nico's Hals, woraufhin der Jüngere ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, öffneten sich auf einmal die Fesseln über ihnen.

Ihre Arme kamen runtergerauscht und hingen recht nutzlos an ihren Seiten. Anscheinend waren die irgendwann eingeschlafen.

Nico und Percy standen einen Augenblick einfach nur so da, wie sie waren, dann schien Nico in eine Art Bewusstlosigkeit zu fallen und seine Beine gaben endgültig nach.

Percy fing ihn auf und legte ihn vorsichtig hin, ein schüchternes Lächeln im Gesicht als er sich über Nico beugte und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

„Tut mir leid...ich scheine es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben zu haben...“, murmelte er und legte sich neben den Jungen.

Nico's gleichmäßiges Atmen war so beruhigend und Percy hatte keinerlei Interesse, der nervigen Stimme in seinem Kopf zuzuhören.

Natürlich wusste er, dass die Stimme Recht hatte – aber das hieß nicht, dass er es hören wollte. Stattdessen schlief er ein, mit Nico direkt neben ihm.

 

 


	2. Erkundungen

**Kapitel 2: Erkundungen**

Als Percy Stunden später erwachte, lag Nico mit dem Rücken zu ihm neben ihm, Percy's Arm eng um ihn geschlungen.

Er verweilte einen Moment in dieser Position, während ihm langsam wieder einfiel, was geschehen war.

Sein Verstand schrie ihn an, was für ein Nichtsnutz er doch war und wie er das alles Annabeth erklären sollte. 

Er liebte sie ja, aber irgendwie, egal, wie oft sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, es hatte sich nie so toll angefühlt.   
Er hatte sie schon so oft geküsst und doch war es nie so...leidenschaftlich.   
Es hatte sich noch nie so...richtig...angefühlt.

Etwas in seinem Inneren begann wieder nahezu zu schnurren und sagte ihm er sollte einfach für immer bei Nico bleiben. Sein Verstand hingegen begann ihn zu verfluchen und wollte ihn dazu nötigen, Nico dafür zur Rechenschaft zu stellen, ihn so hinterlistig zu verführen. Aber so etwas konnte er doch nicht tun, oder?

Percy wusste nicht viel über Nico, aber er war sich sicher, dass es ihn schier umbringen würde, wenn Percy ihm die Schuld an allem geben würde. Natürlich hatte Nico mit dem Ganzen angefangen, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es irgendwie teils auch seine eigene Schuld, da er Nico ja nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Hätte ihm Nico aber wiederum im vornherein gesagt, wie er für ihn empfand, hätte Percy sich ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht so aufgedrängt.

Aber was HÄTTE er getan, wenn er über Nico's Gefühle Bescheid gewusst hätte? Nico musste panische Angst davor gehabt habe, dass Percy es herausfinden könnte. Er hatte bestimmt gedacht, dass Percy ihn dann gemieden hätte.

'Hättest du ihn denn nicht gemieden?', kam natürlich prompt von seinem Verstand, aber er konnte die Frage beim besten Willen nicht beantworten.

Es fühlte sich so komisch an. Hätte er Nico wirklich gemieden, nur weil er ihn liebte? Oder wäre er weiterhin wie sonst gewesen und hätte Nico wie immer behandelt? Wäre ihr Techtelmechtel trotzdem passiert, selbst wenn Percy von Nico's Gefühlen gewusst hätte?

Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Alles was er wusste, war dass der Sex mit Nico das Beste war, was er je erlebt hatte. Besser als unter Wasser atmen zu können. Besser als einen Pegasus zu reiten. Bei Hades, es war sogar besser gewesen, als sein Sex mit Annabeth. Weitaus besser.

Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nie bemerkt, dass zwischen Annabeth und ihm etwas fehlte.

Es war einfach toll gewesen. So heiß, so chaotisch, so leidenschaftlich. Er konnte sich immer noch daran erinnern, wie Nico's Zunge seine so herausfordernd an gestupst hatte. Konnte sich immer noch an den wundervoll erotischen Ausdruck in Nico's Gesicht erinnern, als er kam. Nur daran zu denken ließ Percy wieder hart werden. So etwas hatte er noch nie für Annabeth empfunden. Nicht einmal bei ihrem ersten Mal. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, aber niemals so wundervoll. Niemals so atemberaubend.

Percy starrte Nico's Rücken an. Er hatte drei Möglichkeiten.

Erstens: Er konnte Nico sagen, dass er Annabeth liebte (was er ja auch tat) und sich für das entschuldigen, was geschehen war, ihm damit das Herz brechen und ihre Freundschaft zerstören - wäre aber dafür mit dem Mädchen zusammen, mit dem er ja offiziell zusammen war.   
Zweitens: Er konnte so tun als wäre nichts gewesen und hoffen, dass Nico das Gleiche tun würde und vielleicht, wenn er und Annabeth doch nicht funktionieren würden, könnte er es ja mit Nico versuchen.   
Oder Drittens: Er könnte Nico weiterhin Hoffnung machen, mit Annabeth Schluss machen, in dem er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde, um dann anschließend nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie er und Nico miteinander glücklich werden könnten.

Sein Verstand war für die erste Option, die Zweite verursachte in ihm einen starken Brechreiz und sein Inneres schrie förmlich 'Vergiss Annabeth und nimm Nico!'.

Percy schämte sich für sich selbst. Wie konnte er es nur so weit kommen lassen? Warum hatte er es mit Nico getrieben? Er liebte Nico nicht. Naja...er fühlte...irgendwas, aber er wusste selbst nicht, was genau.

'Es ist Liebe!', schrie sein Inneres euphorisch, doch Percy war sich nicht sicher.

Es fühlte sich intensiver an, aber nicht wirklich so, wie was er für Annabeth empfunden hatte.

'Was du IMMER NOCH für Annabeth empfindest!', warf sein Verstand ein.

Percy seufzte. Er war schrecklich. Egal, wie er sich entscheiden würde, er würde dennoch ein Herz brechen. Entweder Nico's oder Annabeths.

'Sie hat Luke ohnehin viel mehr geliebt, als dich.', warf sein Inneres ein.

'Du LIEBST sie!', schrie sein Verstand.

Er kniff die Augen zu und zog Nico näher zu sich heran, seine Nase in das dunkle Haar des Jüngeren vergrabend. Das war alles so schrecklich kompliziert. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Nico, der andere wollte Annabeth. Was sollte er nur tun?

*

Nico spürte, wie Percy ihn näher an sich heran zog und seine Nase in seinem Haar vergrub.

Die vorherigen Ereignisse schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf und er war froh, dass Percy sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Er grinste, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen, doch gleichzeitig liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht.

Er war so glücklich, doch gleichzeitig so todunglücklich.

Glücklich, weil der Sohn des Poseidon seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt hatte – ihn ein einziges Mal fühlen zu lassen, wie es sein würde, mit Percy zusammen zu sein. 

Todunglücklich, weil er wusste, dass sie keine Zukunft hatten. Percy würde niemals mit Annabeth Schluss machen. Die beiden waren so ziemlich das beste Paar auf der Welt. Es war als wären sie einfach für einander bestimmt.

Nico's Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Auch wenn er nie geglaubt hätte, dass Percy Annabeth fremdgehen würde, vor allem mit seiner loyalen Natur, wusste Nico nicht ob er sich darüber freuen oder sich scheiße fühlen sollte.

Er hatte den Sex mit Percy geliebt. Es war besser als alles andere auf der Welt. Er hatte sich besser gefühlt, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Lebendiger. Er hatte jeden Moment geliebt.

Aber zu solch einem hohen Preis.

Falls Percy ihn dafür beschuldigen würde – was er durchaus verstehen konnte, schließlich hatte er mit allem angefangen – dann würde Nico für immer gehen müssen. Ihre Freundschaft wäre hinüber. Er würde das Schiff verlassen müssen, Percy verlassen müssen, und niemals zurückkommen. Aber selbst wenn Percy ihn nicht beschuldigte, gab es keine Möglichkeit, ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Jedes Mal wenn Nico ihn sehen würde, würde er an das denken, was hier geschehen war. Sich daran erinnern, wie nah sie sich gewesen waren. Und sich daran erinnern, dass sie niemals sein würden. Percy würde niemals mit ihm zusammen sein und er würde niemals ihm gehören.

Er würde seinen grünäugigen Helden mit der passenden Heldin gehen lassen müssen und von weitem hinterher schauen, immer davon träumend, was gewesen war, was hätte sein können und was niemals sein würde, und sich doch immer schuldig fühlen. Er hatte mit einem vergebenen Mann geschlafen. Um ehrlich zu sein, kamen Annabeth und Nico nicht sonderlich gut miteinander aus, unter anderem weil sie sich auch kaum unterhielten, aber es machte Nico dennoch etwas aus.

'Ich habe immer von diesem Moment geträumt. Jetzt, wo mein Wunsch erfüllt wurde, muss ich auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.', dachte er sich und setzte sich langsam auf.

Er schaute kurz zu Percy, aber der schien noch zu schlafen.

Vorsichtig befreite er sich von Percy's Arm und strich ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar. Seufzend schaute er sich in dem Raum um, seine Hand immer noch in Percy's Haaren. Es hatte sich nichts geändert – wenn man mal von der zweiten Tür absah, die leicht geöffnet an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war.

Er schaute noch einmal zu Percy und konnte sich gerade so beherrschen, ihn nicht zu küssen. Er sah so süß aus. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen, seine Muskeln entspannt, seine Atmung gleichmäßig. Nico hätte ihm stundenlang beim Schlafen zusehen können.

Stattdessen beugte er sich über ihn, flüsterte ihm ein sanftes 'Es tut mir leid.' ins Ohr und stand auf. Es war seine Schuld, dass das alles hier passiert war.

Wortlos ging er zu der Tür und schaute durch den Spalt. Der Helligkeit zu urteilen führte sie wieder nach draußen.

Als er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie spät es eigentlich war. Irgendwie schien auf dieser Insel immer Tag zu sein, auch wenn das ziemlich schwer zu sagen war, wenn man ungefähr einen Tag lang in einem dunklen Raum eingesperrt war. Er versuchte, auszurechnen, wie lange sie bereits hier waren, aber er hatte keine Ahnung. Es könnten Tage gewesen sein oder vielleicht auch nur Stunden. Sie hatten nicht wirklich auf einen Sonnenuntergang oder ähnlich gewartet, sondern waren einfach herum gelaufen und hatten geschlafen, wenn sie müde waren.

Er schaute noch einmal zurück zu Percy, der immer noch zu schlafen schien. Sollte er ihn aufwachen? Vielleicht sollte er ihn lieber schlafen lassen, um peinliche Gespräche fürs erste zu vermeiden.

Nico zog seine Bomberjacke aus und ging zurück zu Percy, um ihn damit zu bedecken. Dann verließ er den Raum durch die Tür, die er mit einem Stein von draußen sicherte, damit sie nicht plötzlich zufallen konnte. Er schaute sich um, doch durch den dunklen Raum dauerte es eine Weile, bis Nico's Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnten.

Sie schienen immer noch auf einer Insel zu sein. Aber sie war komplett anders als die, auf der sie vorher gewesen waren.

Anstatt eines goldenen Strandes und komischen Bäumen, bestand diese Insel aus lauter Steinen verschiedenster Größen und Formen. Das Wasser schien dunkler und die Luft roch anders. Er schaute sich argwöhnisch um, jedoch immer darauf achtend, dass die Tür noch in greifbarer Nähe war. Aber alles was er erkennen konnte waren Steine und Wasser.

„Komischer Ort...“, murmelte er.

*

Nico stand eine ganze Weile einfach nur da und starrte ins nichts, die Tür eine Armlänge weg von ihm. Auch wenn er in Gedanken versunken war, versuchte er sich nicht zu sehr von der Tür ablenken zu lassen.

Man konnte ja nie wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er zurück zu Percy gehen sollte. Er hatte Angst, wie Percy wegen ihres Techtelmechtels reagieren würde. Das schlimmste Szenario war, wenn Percy sich entschuldigen würde oder so etwas sagen würde, wie 'Lass uns das ganze einfach nur vergessen.'. Nico würde es nie vergessen können.

Auch wenn ihn Schuldgefühle plagten, er hatte dennoch jeden Augenblick genossen. Percy's rauchige Stimme, sein Stöhnen, die Art und Weise, wie er seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Percy's Körper, eng an Nico's gepresst. Seine Hand überall an Nico's Körper. Die Art und Weise, wie Percy sich in Nico gestoßen hatte. Nico wurde purpurrot im Gesicht und berührte seinen Hintern. Percy war in ihm gekommen. Auch wenn Nico immer noch einige Nachwirkungen spürte (Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er beschloss, sich die nächsten Tage nirgends hinzusetzen), machte es ihm nicht allzu viel aus. Es erinnerte ihn stark an das Anfang seines Kampftrainings.

Nur dass jetzt weitaus vergnüglichere Dinge für seine Muskelkater verantwortlich waren.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Tür. Nico sprang auf sie zu um sie festzuhalten, falls sie zufallen wollte, aber sah stattdessen Percy im Türrahmen stehen und ihn überrascht anschauen. Nico stoppte abrupt und starrte in diese wunderschönen seegrünen Augen – und verlor prompt die Fähigkeit, zu sprechen.

*

Percy versank förmlich in diesen warmen, braunen Augen, die ihn ein wenig an diese Tigeraugen-Steine erinnerten, die die Mädchen an seinen früheren Schulen immer als Armketten und so getragen hatten. Er hatte sich vorher schlafend gestellt, um zu sehen, was Nico tun würde. Natürlich war das ziemlich schwach, selbst für Percy, aber er hatte einfach nicht den Mut gehabt, Nico da schon gegenüber zu stehen.

Er wollte dem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen. Der Entscheidung, die er treffen musste, aus dem Weg gehen. Nun stand er im Türrahmen und hatte die Fähigkeit, zu sprechen, verloren. Er hatte sich überlegt, das Ganze mit einem netten, ruhigen 'Guten Morgen' zu beginnen – und dann zu beobachten, wie Nico darauf reagieren würde – um dann entsprechend zu handeln. Aber nun steckte ihm der Gruß im Hals fest.

Nico war der Erste, der den Blickkontakt brach. Er räusperte sich und schaute zur Seite, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und marschierte Richtung Wasser.

„Hey...warte...!“, rief Percy und lief ihm hinterher. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, warum.

Nico schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf und war fast beim Wasser – bis er in die unsichtbare Barriere lief und unsanft zurückgeschleudert wurde. Percy packte ihn unter den Armen, die Jacke unbeabsichtigt fallen lassend.

„Whoa, sei vorsichtig!“, murmelte er und versuchte, Nico wieder aufrecht zu ziehen, aber Nico lief purpurrot an und versuchte, seitlich aus Percy's Armen zu springen, nur um dadurch komplett auf den Boden zu fallen.

„Autsch!“, japste er und rappelte sich auf, während er genervt in Richtung unsichtbare Wand schaute und sich den Ellbogen rieb, auf dem er gelandet war.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Percy besorgt und kam einen Schritt näher, aber Nico ging einen Schritt zurück und beäugte Percy mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Ja...“, murmelte er und schaute Percy weiterhin an, als wüsste er nicht, was er mit ihm anfangen sollte.

Der Blick verunsicherte Percy und er schaute auf den Boden, nur um Nico's Jacke zu bemerken. Er hob sie vorsichtig auf und näherte sich Nico ein wenig, um sie ihm zu geben.

„Erm...danke. Für die Jacke...“, meinte er leise und Nico nahm sie zögerlich entgegen.

„...kein Problem...“, murmelte er kaum hörbar und schaute Percy weiterhin mit diesem komischen Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

Es erinnerte Percy wage an einen Hund, der etwas falsch gemacht hatte und nun auf seine Strafe wartete.

Und dann verstand er, auf was Nico wartete.

„Nico...hör zu...“, begann er und hielt inne. Er hatte doch noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte. Das war alles so verwirrend. Sein Verstand schrie ihm immer noch zu, Nico's Herz zu brechen, weil er Annabeth doch so liebte, aber der andere Teil seines Körpers schrie ihn an, dass Nico Percy geholfen hat, zu erkennen, was wirklich sein sollte. Mit Nico hatte Percy sich...anders...gefühlt. Lebendiger. Mehr...ganz. Als hätte Percy schon immer gewusst, dass Annabeth und er einfach nicht so großartig funktionierten, als sie geglaubt hatten, weil einfach etwas zwischen ihnen fehlte.

Nico's Schultern sanken und er senkte seinen Blick. Percy's Brust füllte sich mit Schuldgefühlen und Kummer. Es tat ihm weh, Nico so zu sehen. So...traurig. Hatte er schon immer so ausgesehen, wenn er Percy mit Annabeth zusammen gesehen hatte? Percy schämte sich, zugeben zu müssen, dass er dazu keine Antwort hatte. Er hatte Nico nie sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

„Percy...lass uns...“, sagte Nico auf einmal und Percy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Nico schaute unwohl drein und zwang die nächsten Worte förmlich aus sich heraus. „Lass uns einfach vergessen, was passiert ist.“, sagte er in einem Atemzug und Percy's Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich wollte er Nico einfach nur packen und durchrütteln. Rütteln und Schütteln, weil er so unfair und grausam war. Hier stand er und zerbrach sich den Kopf, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, immer wieder daran zurückdenkend, wie großartig es sich mit (und in) Nico angefühlt hatte, und was tat dieser Idiot? Sich mit seinen eigenen Worten verletzen, in dem er Percy sagte, er sollte das alles vergessen?!

Percy ging auf Nico zu und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Er konnte keine passenden Worte finden. Nico hielt ihn nicht auf, stattdessen schlang er seine Arme um den Älteren und klammerte sich an ihn, ebenfalls wortlos. Percy konnte spüren, wie sein T-Shirt von Nico's lautlosen Tränen durchnässt wurde, aber sagte nichts dazu. Er hielt Nico einfach nur stillschweigend für eine Weile in seinen Armen, gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrend. Als Nico ihn irgendwann los ließ, bedacht darauf nicht zu ihm zu schauen, tätschelte er ihm den Kopf.

„Lass uns darüber später reden. Jetzt sollten wir uns besser umsehen. Kommst du?“

Nico nickte schweigend, Percy immer noch nicht anschauend, und folgte ihm durch die steinige Fläche.

*

Mehrere Stunden (so fühlte es sich zumindest an) verbrachten die beiden damit, über Steine, Steine und noch mehr Steine zu wandern.

Als sie einen größeren Felsen passierten, von dem Nico schwören konnte, dass sie bereits dreimal daran vorbei gegangen waren, blieb er stehen und Percy schaute sich zu ihm um.

„Ich glaube wir gehen im Kreis.“, sagte er leise und starrte den Felsen zu Tode. Er traute sich immer noch nicht, Percy anzusehen.

Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das alles hier verstehen sollte. Percy hatte nicht wirklich gesagt 'Oh nein. Ich will das alles aber nicht vergessen!', hatte aber auch nicht gesagt 'Ja, geht klar, tun wir einfach so, als wäre nie was gewesen!'.

Stattdessen hatte er behauptet, sie würde später darüber reden. Aber wann war später? Könnte Percy vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ob die beiden eventuell ja doch eine Zukunft hatten? Wohl kaum. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihren Aufenthalt hier nur nicht noch unangenehmer machen, als er bereits war.

Oder vielleicht wollte Percy Nico nicht gleich abblitzen lassen, wo sie doch noch nicht einmal wussten, ob sie jemals von dieser Insel runterkommen würden?

„Ja wahrscheinlich...ich wünschte die Tür hätte uns zu einem netteren Ort gebracht. In einer netteren Gegend zum Beispiel.“, murmelte Percy und Nico schaute instinktiv zu ihm rüber.

Er kniete am Boden und stapelte Steine aufeinander, nur um ihnen beim runterkullern zuzuschauen und anscheinend zu schmollen.

Nico konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen und schaute schnell weg. Dann erstarrte er.

Percy schaute auf, Nico's plötzliche Starre bemerkend. Der Jüngere starrte auf etwas hinter Percy, die Augen vor Überraschung geweitet. Er drehte den Kopf, konnte aber nichts Besonderes erkennen.

„Was ist los, Nico?“

Nico schaute ihn überrascht an und nickte dann zu was auch immer er sah. Percy runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts als einen riesigen Felsen erkennen.

„Was?“

Nico schaute nun leicht genervt drein und zog ihn zur Seite, sodass er ganz knapp an dem Felsen vorbeischauen konnte. Percy traute seinen Augen kaum. Wenn man genau zwischen den Felsen hindurch schaute, konnte man das andere Ende der Insel erkennen und dort, am Wasser, war eine riesige Holzbrücke. Sie schauten sich an, beide mit demselben Gedanken. Sie waren die ganze Zeit in Kreisen um die Insel gelaufen, aber die Brücke war erst gerade eben aufgetaucht. Ganz sicher.

„Das hat definitiv was mit Magie zu tun.“, kommentierte Percy und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie nah sich ihre Gesichter waren, mit Nico so dicht hinter ihm stehend und Percy's Kopf leicht nach hinten gelehnt.

Natürlich war Nico ein Stück kleiner, aber Percy stellte überrascht fest, dass Nico's Größe perfekt war, um ihn problemlos zu küssen. Nico nickte und schien den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel zu bemerken, denn er wurde auf einmal leicht rot und entfernte sich von Percy.

Die beiden gingen quer durch die Insel, anstatt rund herum, um die Brücke nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, falls sie wieder verschwinden sollte. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wohin sie führen würde, aber vielleicht war es ein Weg zurück zu den anderen. Oder vielleicht brachte sie sie auch nur noch tiefer in dieses Labyrinth-ähnliche Etwas.

Jetzt mal im Ernst, einer der Götter spielte mit ihnen. Und es war ein richtiger Tyrann.

Wer warf Menschen denn bitte auf eine magische Insel ohne einen Ausweg, hielt sie dort nach Lust und Laune fest und ließ sie dann eventuell weiterziehen zu anderen Inseln oder düsteren Räumen oder was auch immer?

Als sie die Brücke erreichten, blieben sie stehen.

„Was, wenn die Brücke auf einmal verschwindet, während wir drüber gehen?“, fragte Nico betreten, nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, zu ertrinken.

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann werde ich das Wasser kontrollieren und wir werden weiterschwimmen müssen, schätze ich mal.“, meinte er selbstbewusst, fügte aber gedanklich ein 'Hoffentlich kann ich dieses Wasser kontrollieren' hinzu.

Nico schien nicht gerade überzeugt und beäugte das Wasser misstrauisch. Percy konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Na, komm schon, vertrau mir. Wohin auch immer diese Brücke uns führt, ich werde uns schon hinbringen.“, meinte er zuversichtlich und Nico schaute ihn direkt an.

Percy starrte in diese bezaubernden braunen Augen und fühlte eine Wärme in ihm, die er nicht erklären konnte. Dann betrat Nico die Brücke.

„Ok. Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor es sich die Brücke anders überlegt.“

Percy nickte und folgte ihm, während er sich wunderte, warum der Junge auf einmal so einen Effekt auf ihn hatte.

*

Erneut schienen sie stundenlang unterwegs zu sein, aber dennoch bewegte sich die Sonne keinen Millimeter.

Percy versuchte hin und wieder, das Wasser irgendwie zu kontrollieren, ohne es Nico merken zu lassen, doch bis jetzt hatte er nicht einmal einen Wassertropfen bewegen können. Sie konnten immer noch nichts erkennen, außer der unendlich langen Brücke auf dem unendlich weiten Ozean.

„Glaubst du, wir schaffen es?“, fragte Nico in einem gesprächigen Tonfall, als würde er über das Wetter reden.

Percy verkniff sich ein 'Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hoffen wir es mal.' und nickte stattdessen enthusiastisch. „Bestimmt. Ich bin mir sicher es ist nicht mehr allzu weit. Aber ich hoffe es ist ein netter Ort.“, meinte er grinsend und konnte schwören, dass er ein leichtes Lächeln über Nico's Gesicht huschen sehen konnte. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Nico an. Nico stoppte ebenfalls und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „

Was?“, fragte er und Unbehagen schlich sich in seine großen, braunen Augen. Percy blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf und begann wieder, weiterzugehen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

„Nichts...gar nichts...“, murmelte er und Nico folgte ihm argwöhnisch, auch wenn er sich wunderte, was der Sohn von Poseidon haben könnte.

Irgendwann konnten sie endlich Land sehen. Positiv war, dass es nach einer schönen großen Insel mit vielen Bäumen und anscheinend auch einer Art Haus zu sein, was die hoffnungsvoll für ein gutes Zeichen hielten.   
Negativ war, dass sie immer noch so weit entfernt war und die beiden sich ihrem Limit näherten.

Es fühlte sich so an, als hätten sie mindestens einen Tag auf dieser Brücke verbracht, immer nur weiter und weiter gehend, ohne Pause. Die Sonne schien immer noch gnadenlos auf sie herab, was es nicht gerade leichter für sie machte.

Aufgrund des starken Windes auf dem Meer war es nicht ganz so heiß, aber immer noch nervig grell; und ihr Schweiß durch die Bewegung und die Hitze verwandelte sich zu Eis auf ihrer Haut, was sie viel mehr frösteln ließ.

Nico hatte Glück, dass er seine Bomberjacke hatte, aber er schaute immer wieder zu Percy, der nur sein Camp Halb-Blut-T-Shirt trug und ausschaute, als würde er wirklich frieren. Er konnte eine Gänsehaut auf den muskulösen Armen erkennen und sah, dass seine normalerweise roten Lippen nun blass und bläulich waren.

Nach was sich wie weitere zwanzig Minuten anfühlte, konnte er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Er hielt an, was Percy ebenfalls anhalten und ihn fragend anschauen ließ. Nico zog wortlos seine Bomberjacke aus, die Kälte ignorierend, und reichte sie Percy.

„Zieh das an.“, sagte er und Percy blinzelte, zwischen der Jacke und Nico hin und herschauend. Nico's Augen verengten sich und schauten Percy drohend an, bis Percy nachgab.

„Danke...“, murmelte er und zog sie an. Als Percy zu Nico schaute, konnte er sanftes Rot auf seinen Wangen erkennen.

„Was?“, fragte er und schaute an sich herab. Nico schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts...ich finde nur, dass dir die Jacke überraschend gut steht...“ Er wurde noch röter und begann, weiterzugehen. Percy fand ihn einfach nur niedlich. Dann schaute er noch einmal an sich herab. Die Jacke gehörte zwar nicht zu seinem Lieblings-Kleidungsstil, aber er musste zugeben, dass sie ziemlich bequem war.

Dann folgte er Nico, seine Augen förmlich an dem Rücken des Jüngeren klebend. Nur im T-Shirt bekleidet konnte Percy viel mehr von Nico's eigentlicher Statur erkennen. Er war wirklich ziemlich dürr und blass, aber Percy erinnerte sich sofort daran, wie Nico's Haut sich unter seinen Berührungen angefühlt hatte.

Der Gedanke ließ seine Ohren rot werden und gab ihm das Verlangen, Nico erneut zu berühren. Er war so weich und warm gewesen, der Gedanke allein machte Percy verrückt. Er verspürte außerdem diesen seltsamen Drang, Nico die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und ihn nackt zu betrachten. Er hatte ja während ihres kleinen Techtelmechtels nicht viel von ihm gesehen und begann zu bereuen, nicht genug auf diese kleinen Details geachtet zu haben. Er wollte wirklich noch einmal Nico's Gesicht sehen, wenn er kam. Und wie er Percy's Namen gesagt hatte...

Percy fühlte sein gesamtes Gesicht glühen und seine Jeans enger werden.

Er wunderte sich flüchtig, ob er jemals so über Annabeth nachgedacht hatte, aber er konnte sich an nichts Derartiges erinnern.

'Weil du nicht nur eine rein sexuelle Bindung mit ihr hattest!', schrie ihn sein Verstand an.

'Schwachsinn! Es liegt alles daran, weil du nur im Überschwang des Augenblicks heraus mit ihr zusammen gegangen bist. Ihr seid das Pärchen, das alle sehen wollten und du hast es ihnen einfach gegeben, ohne wirklich irgendwas zu empfinden!', schrie die zweite Stimme.

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder auf die Brücke zu konzentrieren, auf der er ging.


	3. Spaß

**Kapitel 3: Spaß  
**

Als sie endlich einen Fuß auf die Insel setzten, stolperte Nico sogleich und fiel kopfüber in den Sand. Percy war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen und konnte nicht schnell genug agieren, weshalb er auch stattdessen in die Luft griff und prompt auf den Jüngeren fiel, der schmerzhaft aufstöhnte.

„Ups, tut mir leid...“, meinte Percy leicht errötend und kletterte von Nico runter, um ihn anschließend aufzuhelfen. Einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann klopften sie sich den Sand von den Klamotten und schauten sich neugierig um.

Es gab tatsächlich eine Art Holzhütte nicht allzu weit weg, umrandet von einigen schönen, großen Bäumen. Sonst gab es nicht wirklich viel zu sehen, außer ein paar Steinen weiter weg und was wie eine kleine Quelle aussah. Alles in allem erinnerte es Nico sehr an die erste Insel, auf der sie gewesen waren, nur hatte diese eine nettere, positivere Atmosphäre.

Sie schauten zu dem Häuschen. Vielleicht wohnte ja jemand dort, der ihnen sagen konnte, wo sie hier waren und wie sie wieder zu ihrem Schiff gelangen konnten?

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu dem Haus und Percy klopfte, aber niemand kam.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?“, rief er und Nico schaute um sich, falls überraschend Monster angreifen sollten. Aber nichts geschah. Percy schaute zu Nico's Hinterkopf und versuchte vorsichtig, die Tür zu öffnen.

Sie sprang laut knarrend auf, als hätte man sie in Jahrhunderten nicht aufgemacht.

Die beiden warfen sich nicht gerade begeistert zu und betraten vorsichtig das Haus, dieses Mal mit Nico's Fuß in der Tür, um ein plötzliches Zufallen zu verhindern.

„Hallo?“, rief Percy erneut und sah sich um. Es war gar nicht übel hier. Natürlich schien das Haus seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden zu sein, aber es schien immerhin nicht so alt, wie die Haustür einen glauben ließ. Es gab nur einen dünnen Staubfilm auf dem Boden und den Möbeln.

Alles in allem schien es ein recht hübsches und bewohnbares Haus zu sein.

Sie standen momentan im Gang, geradeaus ging es anscheinend in das Wohnzimmer, da man einen niedrigen Tisch und ein paar staubige Kissen auf dem Boden erkennen konnte, die wohl als Stühle fungierten. Zu ihrer rechten stand eine weitere offene Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte und zu ihrer rechten befanden sich zwei weitere, jedoch geschlossene Türen.

„Glaubst du, es ist sicher genug, um sich umzuschauen?“, fragte Percy und schaute zu Nico. Der Jüngere war überrascht, dass Percy nach seiner Meinung fragte.

Normalerweise machte Percy das, was er für richtig hielt und erwartete von Nico, ihm zu folgen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und entfernte langsam seinen Fuß von der Tür. Sie standen schweigend da und beobachteten die Tür für eine Weile, aber nichts geschah.

Dann gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer, was sich als Wohnzimmer und Küche in einem entpuppte. Es war ziemlich geräumig, groß genug für mindestens drei Leute und hatte eine große Glastür, die zu einer Art Veranda führte. Die Küche war genauso staubig wie der Rest des Hauses, aber sonst in einer guten Kondition, mit einem kleinen Gasherd und einigen Regalen und Schränken voller nützlicher Utensilien, wie Messer und dergleichen.

Sie beäugten das Badezimmer, beide sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sie, seit sie auf der ersten Insel gestrandet waren, noch nie auf die Toilette gemusst hatten.

Dann standen sie vor den beiden verschlossenen Türen. „Vielleicht sind es ja zwei Schlafzimmer?“, schätzte Nico und Percy zuckte mit den Schultern.

Percy stand an der Tür näher an der Haustür und legte langsam die Hand auf den Türknopf. Nico imitierte ihn und die beiden nickten sich zu, die Türen gleichzeitig öffnend.

Während Nico vor einem normalen Schlafzimmer mit großem Bett und einem noch größeren Kleiderschrank stand, hatte Percy eine Art Abstellkammer voller alten Besen und dergleichen vor sich – und zu seinem Erstaunen auch ihre Waffen! Sie lehnten an der Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes, die einzigen sauberen Dinge in einem Raum voller Staub und Dreck.

Percy ging auf sie zu und Nico sprang hinter ihn, um die Tür aufzuhalten, nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen.

Percy konnte nur über Nico's Verhalten Glucksen, auch wenn er selbst ebenfalls nicht von ihm getrennt werden wollte. Er griff nach den zwei Schwertern und wunderte sich, warum Riptide überhaupt in seiner Schwertform war, aber als er es berührte, verwandelte es sich prompt zurück in einen Kugelschreiber. Er steckte ihn in die Hosentasche und brachte Nico sein Stygisches-Eisen-Schwert, welches Nico behutsam nahm und den Raum misstrauisch beäugte, auch wenn er nichts sagte.

„So...also nur ein Schlafzimmer.“, seufzte Percy, als er den Raum anschaute, den Nico geöffnet hatte. Der Jüngere wurde sofort rot und begann, unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Hm? Was?“, fragte Percy, während er den Kleiderschrank öffnete und Kleidung in ihrer Größe vorfand.

„Ich...ich kann im Wohnzimmer schlafen...kein Problem...“, murmelte Nico nervös und Percy drehte sich um. „Hm? Warum? Wir können uns ein Bett teilen, wenn du...“ Er stoppte, während er sich daran erinnerte, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als sich die beiden so nahe waren.

Es gab eine peinliche Pause.

Dann drehte sich Nico abrupt um und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Percy wollte ihn aufhalten, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

Als er später auf Nico traf, war dieser bereits dabei, alle Fenster und die Glastür zu öffnen und mit einem Besen gegen den Staub anzukämpfen. Percy öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, also zog er stattdessen Nico's Jacke aus, um sie vor dem Schmutz zu bewahren, schnappte sich einen weiteren Besen und half Nico.

Das Putzen war weitaus schneller getan, als erwartet und die beiden schauten sich erneut um, überrascht, wie gut erhalten alles doch war.

„Ich frage mich, was mit dem Eigentümer passiert ist...“, murmelte Nico, aber Percy wollte es nicht wirklich wissen.

*

Sie setzten sich auf die Kissen, die Nico ausgeklopft hatte und begannen tatsächlich ein normales Gespräch. Über Dinge wie die Größe des Hauses im Vergleich zu worin sie wohnten, die großen Fenster und die frische Brise, die durchs Haus ging.

Percy war überrascht, wie gesprächig Nico war. Er erzählte Percy davon, an wie wenig er sich von seiner Zeit mit Bianca und seiner Mutter erinnern konnte, erzählte ihm, dass er jetzt in seinem Zimmer in der Unterwelt wohnte (etwas, was Percy sich nicht gerade als nett vorstellen konnte, aber er bevorzugte es, das für sich zu behalten) und über den Mangel an Fenstern dort und...nun ja...der Sonne.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich gerne draußen unterwegs oder so, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich aus meinem Zimmer schaue, sehe ich nichts außer der Unterwelt, Tote und noch mehr Unterwelt. Manchmal fühlt man sich da echt...einsam...“ Die letzten Worte sprach er nur zögerlich aus.

Percy's Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter und er kam instinktiv näher, um einen Arm um Nico zu legen.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“, sagte er leise, aber Nico schnaubte nur. „Ja klar. Was weißt du schon übers allein sein. Du bist doch der super tolle Held. Der, der immer im Rampenlicht steht. Der, den jeder liebt und anbetet. Wann bist DU schon jemals allein?“

Nico schaute ihn nicht an, während er sprach. Er schob Percy's Arm weg und distanzierte sich erneut, aber Percy folgte ihm beharrlich und hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Nur weil Menschen um mich herum sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht einsam fühlen kann...“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Nico drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und schaute ihm direkt in seine seegrünen Augen, die auf einmal so traurig schienen, dass Nico für einen Moment kaum atmen konnte.

Er hörte auf, sich von Percy zu entfernen und drehte sich stattdessen komplett zu ihm, darauf wartend, dass Percy ihm aller erzählte – also erzählte Percy ihm alles.

Er erzählte ihm die Dinge aus seiner eigenen Sicht. All seine 'großartigen Abenteuer', all die Zeiten, in denen er dachte, jetzt würde er bestimmt draufgehen. Wie oft er sich gefühlt hatte, als hätten ihn alle im Stich gelassen, dem Tod überlassen. Wie verraten und verletzt er sich gefühlt hatte, als Luke sich als Feind entpuppte und wie alle Leute behaupteten, ihn zu kennen, wenn sie doch keine Ahnung hatten, wie Percy sich wirklich fühlte.

Percy hatte niemals ein Held sein wollen. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, einfach nur ein normales Kind in Camp Halbblut zu sein. Oder noch besser, ein ganz normaler Mensch. Er erzählte Nico alles. Von seinem ersten Tag im Camp bis zum letzten Tag auf der Argo II., alles inklusive. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er Nico das alles erzählte. Er starrte einfach in diese wunderschönen, braunen Augen und die Worte schwallten nur so aus ihm heraus. Nico saß nur da und hörte zu, und es war genau das, was Percy brauchte. Alles floss nur so aus ihm heraus und mit jedem Wort begann er, sich besser zu fühlen, ohne zu wissen, dass er sich vorher nicht gut gefühlt hatte.

Es war, als wäre ein Schmerz weg, von dem er nicht wusste, ihn gehabt zu haben.

Aber als er fertig war, fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert und...irgendwie frei.

Und dann lächelte Nico ihn an. Es war das wunderschönste Lächeln, das Percy je gesehen hatte und es wärmte ihn bis in seine Zehenspitzen, ein kribbelndes Gefühl durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrierend. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war nun komplett still, dafür schrie die zweite Stimme nur umso lauter. 'Küss ihn! Kannst du nicht sehen, wie sehr du ihn liebst?! Du hast noch nie mit irgendwem sonst über all das gesprochen, weil es keinen anderen gab, dem du es hättest sagen können!' und Percy musste der Stimme zustimmen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, Annabeth darauf anzusprechen, dass jeder meinte ihn zu kennen und es doch nicht tat, aber sie hatte ihn nur angeschaut, als würde er verrückt werden, also hatte er das Thema gewechselt. Aber Nico hatte ihn nicht komisch angeschaut. Stattdessen legte er einen Arm um Percy und meinte, er wäre froh, dass Percy ihm das alles anvertraut hatte. Dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er Percy so angeschnauzt hatte und dass er hoffte, dass es Percy jetzt besser ging. Percy nickte langsam und schaute seitwärts zu Nico.

„Ja...ich...habe noch nie mit irgendwem darüber gesprochen...“, gab er zu und sah, wie Nico bei den Neuigkeiten leicht errötete.

„Wie kommt’s?“, fragte er nach einer Weile und starrte ein Staubkorn zu Tode. Percy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte wohl, es würde keiner zuhören. Außerdem wusste ich gar nicht, dass es mir so viel ausmachte, bis ich dir davon erzählt habe...schätze, das macht dich zu etwas ganz Besonderem.“, meinte er ohne nachzudenken und sah, wie Nico dunkelrot anlief.

Percy konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist so süß.“, meinte er grinsend und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Nico's Haar. Der Jüngere sagte nichts dazu. Sein Arm war von Percy's Schulter gefallen und Percy konnte sein Gesicht nicht einmal mehr sehen, versteckt hinter seinen dunklen Haaren.

Irgendwie war er immer noch so erleichtert und glücklich, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, was für einen Effekt er auf den Jungen hatte. Stattdessen stand er auf und schaute zu der Glastür. „Weißt du was, wie wäre es, wenn wir Sandburgen bauen? Ich fühle mich richtig nach Sandburgen bauen!“, sagte er plötzlich, schnappte sich Nico's Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her durch die geöffnete Glastür ins Licht.

*

Nico stolperte hinter Percy her und versuchte verzweifelt, sich wieder einzukriegen. Sein Herz klopfte so verdammt schnell. Was dachte sich Percy denn nur dabei, ihm solche Sachen zu sagen? Dass er etwas Besonderes war und…süß. Nico schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er sollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen. Percy meinte es nicht so. Er war einfach nur glücklich, dass er sich das ganze Zeit einfach mal von der Seele hatte reden können.

Doch Nico musste zugeben, selbst ohne sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen, fühlte er sich immer noch ungewohnt happy. Schließlich hatte Percy Nico diese Dinge anvertraut, niemandem sonst.

Egal, wie viel besser und cooler seine anderen Freunde doch waren, hatte er sich doch für Nico entschieden.

Sie hielten mitten am Strand, nur wenige Meter vom Wasser weg an und Percy begann damit, zu versuchen, eine Sandburg zu bauen.

Mit staubtrockenem Sand konnte Nico sich das gar nicht vorstellen, aber Percy schien es ziemlich egal zu sein.

Nico schaute ihm eine Weile lang schweigend zu, dann beschloss er, zu versuchen, zum Wasser zu kommen. Überraschenderweise erreichten ihn die Wellen sogar, was ihn sogleich bereuen ließ, dass er Schuhe trug, da sie nun mitsamt seinen Socken patschnass waren.

„Percy, schau!“, rief er und Percy drehte sich um. „Klasse, das heißt, du kannst mir Wasser bringen und wir können noch bessere Sandburgen bauen!“, rief er euphorisch.

Nico zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hätte erwartet, dass Percy aufspringen und selber versuchen würde, ins Wasser zu kommen, um zurück zur Argo II. zu gelangen. Stattdessen saß er im Sand wie ein kleines Kind und formte Sandhügel, die anscheinend Sandburgen darstellen sollten. Nico konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Da ist es ja…“, sagte Percy auf einmal, einen sanften und von Emotionen gezeichneten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Was?“, fragte Nico verwirrt und setzte wieder sein Pokerface auf.

„Dein Lächeln. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wie es aussehen würde.“, meinte Percy nonchalant und beobachtete, wie Nico rot anlief.

„W-Was?“ Aber Percy grinste nur breit.

„Jetzt bring endlich das Wasser her, Kumpel.“ Nico schüttelte den Kopf und begann dann, zwischen dem Wasser und den Sandhügeln um Percy herumzulaufen, immer etwas Wasser in seinen Händen transportierend. Percy schaute ihm dabei zu und kommandierte ihn grinsend herum, er sollte das Wasser hierhin bringen, da aufpassen, dass er nichts kaputt machte oder sich beeilen. Nico warf ihm dann immer diesen sadistischen Blick zu, als würde Percy das alles nach seinem Tod zehnfach zurückkriegen.

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er fand selbst das süß. Auch wenn er inständig hoffte, dass Nico das alles wieder vergessen würde, bevor Percy ins Gras biss. Er wollte nicht wirklich noch zusätzliche Schmerzen oder Strafen ertragen müssen.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir wirklich auf einer verlassenen, magischen Insel gelandet sind und Sandburgen bauen…“, meinte Nico und ließ sich in den Sand fallen, Rücken an Rücken zu Percy – und begann seine eigene Sandburg aus nassem Sand zu bauen. Er entschied sich für eine eher schlichte, einfache Burg, wie ein Kind sie bauen würde.

Percy hingegen hatte einen riesigen viereckigen Klotz aus Sand gebaut, den er nun aushöhlte und langsam in die Form eines Märchenschlosses verwandelte. Nur die Türme fehlten…bis jetzt. Nico formte weiterhin kleine Hügel und drückte sie wieder flach, bis Percy begann, ihn zu kritisieren und ihm anzubieten, zu helfen, was Nico irgendwann nur noch augenverdrehend annahm.

Als Percy sich dann über die eben erst geschaffte Grundstruktur beugte, um auf der anderen Seite weiterzubauen, verlor er natürlich prompt das Gleichgewicht – und drückte ihr eben geschafftes Werk platt.

Beide lachten und Nico begann, ihn mit Sand zu bewerfen und spielerisch zu beschimpfen, dass er seine wunderschöne Burg zerstört hatte, während Percy ihn zurück bewarf und behauptete, ohne ihm hätte er gar nicht erst so eine tolle Burg gehabt.

Am Ende versuchte Nico, einer Handvoll Schlamm auszuweichen, indem er versuchte, im Sitzen zurückzuspringen, was mehr nach einem Hopsen aussah – und stoß prompt gegen Percy's Riesenschloss. Entsetzt schaute er nach oben und hoffte, das ganze Ding würde nicht auf ihn drauf fallen – was es natürlich genau in diesem Moment tat.

Percy kugelte sich vor Lachen, mit Tränen in den Augen und den Armen um den Bauch geschlungen, während Nico aussah wie ein begossener Pudel, nur eben mit Sand anstatt Wasser.

„Nicht...lustig....“, spuckte Nico zusammen mit einer Ladung Sand aus und schaute ihn beleidigt an, während Percy nur noch lauter lachte. Aber nach einem kurzen Moment begann auch Nico, zu lachen und warf eine perfekte Hand voll Dreck direkt in Percy's Mund, der dann zwar lachte und hustete zugleich, was sich nicht sonderlich gut vertrieg, aber die beiden hatten ihren Spaß.

 *

Als sie auf Nummer Sicher gegangen waren, die Sandburg des jeweils anderen wirklich komplett vernichtet zu haben, gingen sie zurück zum Haus.

Percy gluckste und beobachtete Nico aus den Augenwinkeln heraus.

Nico grinste immer noch und Percy konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er sah so süß aus. Vorhin hatte er wirklich GELACHT und Percy hatte geglaubt, er würde sterben.

Sein Herz hatte so wahnsinnig schnell geschlagen und er hatte wieder dieses seltsame Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper verspürt – nur noch viel intensiver, was Percy leicht schwindelig werden ließ.

Außerdem hatte er sich wahnsinnig glücklich gefühlt. Nico zum Lachen zu bringen hatte ihn selbst sich noch viel besser fühlen lassen. Es war wie eine Droge. Auch wenn Percy das nicht beweisen konnte, da er noch nie Drogen genommen hatte und es auch nicht plante.

Er schaute weiterhin liebevoll zu Nico und wunderte sich, warum ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie schön Nico's Lächeln war. Er wollte ihn am liebsten packen und küssen und alles wiederholen, was sie gefesselt in dem Raum getan hatten – nur noch intensiver und ohne Kleidung.

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fühlte seine Ohren glühen. An was dachte er denn da bitte?!

 *

Zurück beim Haus angekommen bemerkten sie, dass es dort kein fließendes Wasser gab (was sie sich eigentlich hätten denken können, da sie hier auf einer Insel waren und nicht in New York), also gingen sie mit zwei großen, leeren Eimern aus der Abstellkammer in Richtung Quelle.

Auch wenn sie keinerlei Hunger verspürten, waren sie dennoch durstig, oder glaubten es zumindest.

Sie redeten nicht viel auf dem Weg, außer, dass Percy Nico von all seinen 'kleinen Unfällen' erzählte, die an seinen vorherigen Schulen passiert waren, bevor er herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Halbblut war. Nico schien weitaus entspannter zu sein.

Er lachte sogar hin und wieder, ins Besondere bei der Geschichte mit Ms. Dodds.

„Ernsthaft, eine alte Frau in einer Lederjacke? Das ist ja voll gruselig. Aber es überrascht mich, dass Chiron das nicht durchschaut hat.“

Percy stimmte ihm nickend zu und erzählte ihm von dem Mal, als er Chiron und Grovers Gespräch belauscht hatte, mit all diesen komischen Wörtern, die er damals noch gar nicht verstand. Nico grinste.

“Du hattest echt keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Halbblut-Zeug, oder?“ Percy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich habe es noch nicht einmal glauben wollen, als der Minotaur vor mir stand und so.

“Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für mich war es, als wäre mein Lieblingsspiel real geworden. Erinnerst du dich? Mythomagie. Ich habe es so ziemlich jeden Tag gespielt - und auf einmal war ich mittendrin. Ich fand das klasse.“

Percy grinste breit, als er sich an den jungen Nico erinnerte. „Ja...haben wir bemerkt. Du wolltest nie die Klappe halten.“

Nico gluckste. „Naja, ich fand es einfach super. Und du warst so ziemlich mein absoluter Held.“

Percy schaute ihn ein wenig verwundert an. Es hatten ihn schon viele Held und so genannt, aber die Weise, wie Nico es gesagt hatte, ließ sein Herz erneut schneller schlagen.

'Mein absoluter Held'. Percy ließ das eine Weile einsinken und fragte sich, ob Nico damals bereits von seinen eigenen Gefühlen gewusst hatte, oder ob er Percy nur bewundert hatte.

Die Frage bechäftigte Percy. Aber er konnte ja wohl kaum hergehen und Nico fragen, wann er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. An sich konnte das ohnehin nicht gegangen sein, weil Nico ihn ja kurz darauf gehasst hatte, nachdem Percy ohne Bianca von der Mission wieder gekommen war.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Erinnerung. Er wunderte sich vage, ob Nico ihn immer noch für ihren Tod verantwortlich machte. Alles in allem war es ja irgendwie seine Schuld gewesen. Er hätte sie beschützen sollen, aber stattdessen hatte er zugesehen, wie sie in den Roboter geklettert war und darin und mit ihm gestorben war.

Percy schaute gen Boden. „Sag mal...Nico...“ Begann er, aber hielt inne. Sollte er wirklich dieses Thema gerade jetzt anschneiden, wo er doch endlich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Jüngeren bekommen hatte?

Nico schaute ihn fragend von der Seite her an. Für einen Moment war es ganz ruhig. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Tod nicht deine Schuld war, Percy. Ich war nur aufgebracht...sehr aufgebracht...“

Percy wunderte sich, woher Nico wusste, was er fragen hatte wollen, aber fühlte zugleich eine Welle der Erleichterung durch ihn gehen.

„Aber du hast mich doch gehasst, oder? Weil ich das Versprechen gebrochen habe.“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, ohne es zu wollen. Seine Stimme klang auf einmal irgendwie tief und deprimiert.

Nico schaute ihn argwöhnisch von der Seite an. „Nein...naja, ja, irgendwie. Aber damals war ich noch sehr über meine eigenen Gefühle verwirrt, also kann ich es nicht wirklich sagen. Es war mehr so...Ich war stinksauer, weil du sie sterben lassen hast, aber ich konnte einfach nicht lange auf dich wütend sein. Ich wusste irgendwo in mir, dass es nicht deine Schuld gewesen war...“, erklärte Nico, als sie die Quelle erreichten.

Schweigend füllten sie ihre Eimer und Percy dachte über das nach, was Nico gesagt hatte.

In ihm tummelten sich gemischte Gefühle. Zum einen fühlte er sich lausig, weil er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte, zum anderen aber gut, weil Nico ihn nicht gehasst hatte und dann aber wiederum schrecklich, weil er sich gut darüber fühlte, dass Nico ihn nicht gehasst hatte, obwohl er es verdient hätte.

„Weißt du...ich glaube, ich hatte mich damals schon in dich verliebt. Du warst einfach so großartig. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nur bewundern, dachte einfach, du könntest alles tun. Aber als du ohne Bianca zurück kamst, war ich so verletzt, dass ich wollte, dass du einfach in irgendwin Loch kriechst und stirbst, weil du mich so angelogen hattest. Aber dann haben die Skelettkrieger dich angegiffen und ich konnte nicht einfach so zusehen, wie du stirbst...und da habe ich zu allererst erkannt, dass ich...anders...war.“, gab Nico zu aber weigerte sich, Percy anzusehen.

Er starrte auf den Eimer in seiner Hand und begann dann, zurück Richtung Haus zu gehen.

Percy blieb einen Moment lang stehen und ließ seine Worte einsinken. Sein Herz klopfte bestimmt fünfmal schneller als es sollte, und er fühlte sich ganz komisch. Gruselig, aber dennoch gut.

„Warte...'anders'? Was meinst du mit 'anders'?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd, während er versuchte mit Nico Schritt zu halten.

„Schwul.“, sagte Nico laut und Percy blieb ohne es zu bemerken erneut stehen.

Dann versuchte erneut, Nico einzuholen, der nun ziemlich zügig Richtung Haus marschierte. Es war fast so, als wäre es Nico peinlich, darüber zu reden, was Percy nicht nachvollziehen konnte, da Nico ihm ja bereits gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Auch wenn Percy nichts dagegen hätte, es noch einmal zu hören. Es machte ihn irgendwie glücklich. Dann dachte er aber darüber nach, wie es sich für Nico anfühlen musste, Percy seine Liebe zu gestehen und zu wissen, dass Percy sie nicht erwiderte. Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in ihm aus und er wünschte sich inständig, dass alles nicht so kompliziert wäre. Wünschte sich, er könnte diese Worte ebenfalls sagen. Wünschte sich, er könnte Nico so glücklich machen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Weißt du...das ist nichts, worüber man sich schämen muss...“, begann er, doch Nico gab nur eine Art Schnauben von sich.

„Was?“, fragte Percy und hatte den Sohn des Hades endlich eingeholt.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung...“, murmelte Nico aber weigerte sich, zu Percy zu schauen, noch sein Gesicht zu zeigen.

Sie kamen bei der großen Glastür an und gingen wortlos hinein, um die Eimer in die 'Küche' zu bringen. Die ganze Zeit über versteckte Nico sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren und versuchte dann, ins Bad abzuhauen, obwohl Percy ganz genau wusste, dass er nicht dorthin musste.

Er hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Was meinst du damit, dass ich keine Ahnung habe? Ich habe doch recht, oder etwa nicht? Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du dich dafür schämen musst, wen du liebst...“ Nico zuckte zusammen und versuchte, sich loszureißen. Das erlaubte Percy einen flüchtigen Blick in Nico's Gesicht.

Er erstarrte. „Nico...es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht...“, murmelte er und ließ Nico's Arm los. Dem Jüngeren liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und Percy begriff, wie Nico seine Worte aufgefasst haben musste. Er stand einfach nur da und versuchte, nicht zu schluchzen, während er leicht zitternd auf den Boden starrte. Percy hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er würde lieber einer ganzen Horde Monster gegenüber stehen, als Nico so zu sehen.

Es war so viel schmerzhafter und Percy fühlte sich noch hilfloser.

„Nico...“, flüsterte er und versuchte vorsichtig, einen Arm um Nico zu legen. Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn es irgendein Mädchen oder allgemein eine andere Person gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn umarmt und ihm gesagt, alles würde wieder besser werden.

Aber da er derjenige war um den es ging, derjenige war, der Nico so verletzte, was sollte er da schon tun? Was sollte er sagen? 'Hey, tut mir leid, such dir lieber einen anderen Typen.'? Sein Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken, Nico mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen und etwas in ihm knurrte. Er entschied sich, das fürs erste mal zu ignorieren und legte seine Arme um Nico.

„Es tut mir leid...ich wollte dich nicht verletzen...ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass es nicht schlimm ist,...schwul zu sein...“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, aber just in dem Moment schob Nico ihn unsanft weg und schaute ihn gerade zu rasend vor Wut an.

„Oh, es ist nicht schlimm, ja? Was weißt DU schon davon?! DU bist ja schließlich hetero! DU liebst Annabeth! Wie denkst du, würdest DU dich fühlen, wenn du einen verdammen Typen lieben würdest, der eine Freundin hat und so ziemlich dein einziger gottverdammter Freund auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten ist?! Würdest du immer noch sagen, dass es NICHT SCHLIMM IST?!“, schrie Nico ihn heulend an, Tränen in Bächen über die Wangen laufend.

Percy's Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, Nico so verletzt zu sehen. Nico's Worte waren schroff, aber wahr. Dennoch spürte Percy, wie ein warmes Gefühl sich in ihm ausbreitete, weil Nico erneut gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Wodurch ihn noch mehr Schuldgefühle plagten, weil Nico hier gerade sein Herz ausschüttete und ihm erzählte, was für ein Arschloch er doch war.

Percy ging auf Nico zu und umarmte ihn erneut, auch wenn der Jüngere alles daran setzte, ihn wegzuschieben.

„Nein. Nein, lass mich los! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, mir Hoffnung und alles zu geben, wenn ich doch weiß, dass es kein uns-...“ Nico konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, weil Percy ihn plötzlich losgelassen, sein Kinn gepackt und Nico's Lippen mit den seinen versiegelt hatte.

Was für ein Kuss.

Percy's Mund presste auf seinen, was es kurzzeitig unmöglich machte, zu atmen, dann glitt Percy's Zunge in seinen Mund und ließ ihn keuchen und alles um ihn herum vergessen. Percy hielt ihn eng umschlungen und versuchte, sich alles einzuprägen. Den salzigen Geschmack seiner Lippen, den süßen Geschmack seines Mundes, die Art und Weise wie sich ihre Zungen so lustvoll umschlungen, die Art und Weise wie Nico's Atmen schwerer wurde und am aller meisten: das leise Stöhnen, das Nico nicht zurückhalten konnte, als Percy begann, ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihm zu drücken, um ihm näher zu sein.

Er liebte es. Liebte es, wie ihre Körper langsam heißer wurden. Wie Nico seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn mehr zu sich zog, selbst nun aktiver werdend. Die Art und Weise wie er seinen Kuss erwiderte, ließ Percy beinahe verrückt werden. Seine Hände fuhren über Nico's Seiten und fühlte die schlanke Statur des Jüngeren unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Es erfüllte ihn mit einem Drang, Nico die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Nico hatte seine Arme immer noch eng um Percy geschlungen und schien komplett in den Kuss absorbiert zu sein, was Percy noch aufgedrehter machte. Er spürte, wie er sich unbewusst gegen Nico's Leistengegend rieb und vernahm sogleich ein leises Wimmern seitens Nico.

Erpicht darauf, mehr von Nico zu hören, rieb er sich weiterhin an ihn und schob seine Hände unter Nico's T-Shirt und hoch zu seiner Brust, um zu schauen, ob Nico immer noch so heiß reagierte, wie zuvor. Als er begann, mit Nico's Nippeln zu spielen, biss Nico ihm fast auf die Zunge und stöhnte laut, was Percy mit nur noch mehr Lust füllte. Als ihre Lippen sich von einander trennten, flogen Percy's Hände nach unten, schnappten sich das T-Shirt und zogen es hoch, um Nico klar zu machen, dass er es ausziehen musste. Jetzt.

Nico gehorchte und mit einer fließenden Bewegung landete das T-Shirt auf dem Boden. Percy begutachtete für einen Moment Nico's Oberkörper, um sich alles so gut einzuprägen, wie nur möglich. Als Nico ihn bettelnd anschaute mit einem Hauch pink auf den Wangen, war Percy in einem Satz bei ihm und küsste ihn immer und immer wieder, während seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen.

„P-Percy...“, stöhnte Nico, als Percy erneut mit seinen Nippeln spielte und Percy liebte den Klang seines Namens so sehr, dass er nicht von Nico abließ, bis er spürte, dass Nico's Knie nachgeben wollten.

Der Jüngere schaute ihn mit purer Lust in den Augen an, aber Percy packte ihn an den Seiten, zog ihn weg von der Wand und begann, mit ihm weiter zu gehen, während er Nico immer und immer wieder küsste. Dann stieß er eine Tür auf, ohne hinzusehen und schob Nico hinein, ihn so ablenkend, dass Nico beinahe zu Tode erschrak, als etwas hinter ihm gegen seine Beine stieß. Er ließ sich rückwärts fallen, Percy so sehr vertrauend, dass es ihm egal war, worauf er landen würde. Es schien das Bett zu sein.

Nico schob sich etwas mehr darauf, damit seine Beine nicht so unbequem vom Bett hingen, während Percy sich über ihn beugte und begann, jede unbedeckte Stelle seines Körpers zu küssen, die er finden konnte. Er küsste seinen Hals entlang nach unten, dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite an einer weichen Stelle knabbernd, als das letzte Mal, dann küsste er sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust und leckte und biss dann sanft in seine Nippel, was Nico beinahe verrückt machte.

Percy grinste insgeheim und erkundete jede Stelle Nico's Körpers, langsam nach unten wandernd. Er leckte um den Bauchnabel des Jüngeren und entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen, dann beschloss er, dass es Zeit war, dass diese nervige Hose verschwand. Aber gerade als er Nico's Gürtel öffnete und ihn seiner Hose entledigen wollte, setzte Nico sich abrupt auf und hielt ihn davon ab.

Auch wenn Percy nicht wirklich aufhören wollte, ließ er von Nico's Hose ab und spürte stattdessen, wie Nico nun selbst die Initiative ergriff und Percy's T-Shirt ausziehen wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Percy total vergessen, dass er noch Klamotten anhatte. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, warum er sich untenrum so eingesperrt vorkam. Er zog sich hastig das T-Shirt vom Leib und warf es ziellos beiseite.

Dann konnte er spüren, wie Nico versuchte, ihn runterzudrücken und ließ es nur allzu willens zu, sein Ausdruck voller Lust und Neugier, was der Jüngere wohl tun würde.

*

Nico hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, aber binnen Sekunden war er auf Percy, seine Hände überall, sein Mund auf Percy's gepresst. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber als Percy ihn überall geküsst und berührt hatte, hatte er den Drang verspürt, das gleiche zurückzugeben.

Er wollte, dass Percy sich so gut fühlte, wie er.

Nico konnte seine eigene Erektion pulsieren fühlen und hoffte inständig, dass er noch eine Weile länger aushielt, während er langsam Percy's Hals entlang nach unten küsste, wie der Ältere es zuvor bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er fand Bissspuren an Percy's Schulter, die ihn an ihr letztes Mal erinnerten. Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt leckte er sanft darüber und wanderte dann tiefer, küsste Percy überall und ließ seine Hände zu Percy's Jeans wandern. Die ganze Zeit über versuchte Percy, in Nico's Hosen zu kommen, aber Nico hielt ihn davon ab, mit einem flehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Wenn Percy ihn jetzt dort berührte, würde er sich auf keinen Fall mehr zurückhalten können. Er konnte Percy leicht Nicken sehen und fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung, dass Percy ihn verstand. Er wollte, dass Percy sich gut fühlte. Besser als gut, fantastisch. So fantastisch, wie Nico sich fühlte, wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Nicht, dass er das für möglich hielt.

Er öffnete hastig Percy's Hose und zog sie mitsamt Percy's Unterwäsche nach unten. Oh Gott, er war so groß. Er hatte es das andere Mal bereits bemerkt, aber einen schnellen Blick zu erhaschen, während man kam und komplett neben sich war und ihn jetzt zu sehen, waren zwei komplett verschiedene Dinge.

Er zog Percy's Hosen weiter nach unten, damit sie nicht im Weg waren und ließ seine Hände zu Percy's Schaft wandern.

Percy zuckte leicht zusammen und schloss leise stöhnend die Augen, als Nico seine Hand um ihn legte. Nico grinste und begann, verschiedene Bewegungen mit seiner Hand auszuprobieren, während sich seine andere Hand um Percy's Hoden kümmerte. Ein leises Keuchen entwich Percy's Mund und er schaute zu Nico, seine Augen verschwommen mit Lust.

„Nico...“, murmelte er und Nico's Herz machte einen kleinen Salto. Er liebte es, wenn Percy seinen Namen in dieser rauchigen, lustverzerrten Stimme sagte. Er beschloss, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Seinen Kopf langsam sinkend, begann er, über die Eichel zu lecken. Percy stöhnte und seine Hände verkrampften sich in den Bettlaken, die sie vorher ausgeklopft hatten. Nico widerstand der Versuchung, aufzuschauen, um Percy's Gesicht zu sehen und begann stattdessen, mehr von ihm in den Mund zu nehmen, probeweise ein wenig daran saugend.

Percy stöhnte und versuchte, sich tiefer in Nico's Mund zu schieben. Es fühlte sich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht an. Er begann, seinen Mund auf und ab Percy's Schaft zu bewegen, stets drum herum leckend oder saugend, während seine Hände sich mit Percy's Hoden beschäftigten. Percy stöhne noch lauter und Nico konnte hin und wieder deutlich seinen Namen vernehmen.

Eine von Percy's Händen war in seinen Haaren und hielt sie ihm aus dem Gesicht, während der Ältere anscheinend versuchte, ihm zuzuschauen. Als Nico Präejakulat schmeckte, lag er plötzlich wieder auf seinem Rücken, Percy über ihm. Er zerriss ihm fast die Hose bei dem Versuch, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Nico's Glied pulsierte so heftig, es grenzte an ein Wunder an, dass er noch nicht gekommen war. Aber Nico hatte auch versucht, es so lange wie möglich rauszuzögern, um zuerst sicher zu gehen, dass Percy sich genauso gut fühlte, wie er.

Percy legte seine Hände um Nico's Schaft und Nico sah prompt Sternchen.

„Oh Gott, Percy!“, rief er und spürte Percy's Lippen erneut auf den seinen. Nachdem er Nico intensiv geküsst hatte, hob er seine Hüften vorsichtig an und positionierte sich zwischen seinen Beinen, sodass sie sich immer noch ansehen konnten, während seine Finger in Nico's Hintern wanderten. Nico stöhnte und war sich dem Präejakulat nur allzu sehr bewusst, dass nun aus seinem Schaft lief.

„P-Percy...ich werde...“ Percy schaute ihn verständnisvoll und zugleich bettelnd an und Nico versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zurückzuhalten.

Percy schaute auf Nico herab und versuchte, sich alles hastig einzuprägen, jedes noch so kleine Detail, während er seine Finger in ihn stieß. Er wusste, dass Nico sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten konnte, auch wenn er alles daran setzte. Er selbst war unerträglich nah an seinem Orgasmus, aber er musste unbedingt noch einmal dieses Gefühl spüren. Dieses Gefühl, dass er das letzte Mal gehabt hatte, als er in Nico gewesen war. Dieses Gefühl, eins zu sein. Komplett verbunden. Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, er musste es einfach noch einmal spüren.

Nico stöhnte, sein Ausdruck eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Wohlgefallen, während er Percy mit seinen wunderschönen, braunen Augen anschaute. Und dann konnte Percy sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog seine Finger aus dem Jüngeren und ersetzte sie durch seine Erektion, die er langsam in Nico schob. Er war immer noch so verdammt eng. Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in Percy aus und er bereute es, Nico nicht besser vorbereitet zu haben, aber es war entweder jetzt oder nie.

Nico und Percy stöhnten gleichzeitig, als Percy's Schaft mit jedem vorsichtigen Stoß tiefer in Nico versank.

Sie schauten sich die ganze Zeit über an, komplett benommen von dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl, dass sich in ihnen ausbreitete.

„P-Percy...“, stöhnte Nico und Percy begann, ihn härter zu nehmen, seine eigene Ejakulation so lange hinauszögernd, wie nur irgendwie möglich.

„Oh Gott...Nico...du fühlst dich so toll an...“ Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus Keuchen, Stöhnen und Flüstern und es war das Erotischste, was Nico jemals gehört hatte.

Als Percy sich immer und immer wieder komplett in Nico stieß, griff er nach Nico's Schaft, um sicherzustellen, dass der Jüngere mit ihm kommen würde.

„Percy!“, rief er und stöhnte laut, als er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und mit durchgebogenen Rücken und Tränen in die Augen endlich den Orgasmus zuließ. Sein Schaft explodierte förmlich und sein Sperma flog nicht nur über seinen Oberkörper, sondern auch auf das Bettlaken. Percy stöhnte gleichzeitig und stieß seine Erektion heftig in Nico, als eine Welle der Ekstase ihn erfasste und er tief in dem Jüngeren kam. Er konnte Nico kommen spüren und ließ seine Hände weiterhin an Nico's Schaft auf- und abgehen, während er versuchte, seinen Körper und Geist wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Das prickelnde Gefühl des heißesten und stärksten Orgasmus, den er je gehabt hatte, blieb in ihm bestehen und erfüllte ihn mit einem schwindelerregend starken Glücksgefühl.

Er ließ sich auf Nico fallen, ungeachtet des Spermas zwischen ihnen oder der Tatsache, dass er immer noch in Nico war. Er wollte ihm gerade einfach nur Nahe sein. Nico schaute ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an, die voller Dankbarkeit, Befriedigung und Liebe waren.

Percy schaute schweratmend zurück und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sein Glied endlich aus Nico zog und sich neben den Jüngeren legte. Dann zog er ihn eng an sich und schlang seine Arme um ihn – und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Das. War. Der. Wahnsinn.“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen und versteckte seinen Kopf in Nico's Halsbeuge, den Geruch des Jüngeren inhalierend. Er hatte es noch nie zuvor bemerkt, aber neben dem Geruch der Unterwelt, roch Nico leicht nach Zimt. Percy beschloss, dass er Zimt liebte. Mit seinem Gesicht weiterhin in Nico's Halsbeuge schlief er kurz darauf ein, sanft gegen Nico's Haut schnarchend.

Nico machte das überhaupt nichts aus. Er versuchte nur, seinen Herzschlag wieder in Griff zu bekommen und wischte sich mithilfe des Lakens den Oberkörper sauber, dann kuschelte er sich dichter an Percy. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er denken oder fühlen sollte.

Sollte er sich darüber freuen, dass sie erneut miteinander geschlafen hatten und dass es sogar noch besser gewesen war, als letztes Mal?

Oder sollte er geschockt sein, weil sie es erneut miteinander getrieben hatten, obwohl es doch keine Zukunft für die beiden gab?

'Vielleicht werde ich doch nur benutzt...vielleicht interessiert es ihn gar nicht, ob er mir am Ende weh tut...', überlegte er für einen Moment, aber verbannte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Wenn das so wäre, dann hätte Percy nicht versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, als er geweint hatte. Er hätte ihm auch nicht gesagt, dass es ok war, ihn zu lieben, wenn er damit ein Problem gehabt hätte. 'Vielleicht...nur vielleicht...habe ich ja doch eine Chance...irgendwann..', dachte er sich und schlief lächelnd an Percy's Brust ein.

Es war einfach zu bequem in Percy's Armen.

 *

Als Percy irgendwann wieder aufwachte, waren sie immer noch eng aneinander gekuschelt, nur hatten sich ihre Beine verfangen und Nico hatte seine Arme um Percy geschlungen.

Er grinste insgeheim und strich durch Nico's dunkle Haare. Dann stand er auf und bedeckte den Jüngeren mit der großen Decke, die ungeliebt an dem anderen Ende des Bettes lag.

Es war mehr, um ihn zu bedecken, als ihn zu wärmen, da die Sonne immer noch unbeharrlich durchs Fenster herein schien und den ganzen Raum erwärmte.

Percy sah einen Moment auf Nico herab, zufrieden lächelnd. Er sah so süß aus, wenn er schlief. Dann ging er leise zum Kleiderschrank und suchte nach ein paar Klamotten. Er wusste nicht, warum Nico und Percy hier waren oder wie sie überhaupt erst hier hergekommen waren. Sein Schwert zu verlieren war ein absoluter Schock für ihn, aber es dann in der Abstellkammer dieses Hauses zu finden, war noch schrecklicher. Er hatte das distinkte Gefühl, dass irgendeiner der Götter sich einen riesigen Spaß mit ihnen erlaubte.

Er hatte immer noch Hecate, die Göttin der Magie, im Verdacht. Auch wenn er sie noch nie persönlich getroffen hatte, hieß es, dass sie sehr mächtig sein sollte und...natürlich Magie verwendete. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie die beiden hier festhalten würde. Wenn sie sie einfach nur von den anderen der Argo II trennen hatte wollen, dann hätte sie die beiden doch getrennt irgendwo hinstecken können, oder irgendwo eingesperren und von Monstern bewachen lassen können. Dann hätten sie wenigstens gewusst, was hier los war. Sie schien die beiden nicht tot sehen zu wollen, sonst wären sie jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog Unterwäsche, Jeans und ein orangenes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Inselfieber' aus dem Schrank.

Er hätte am liebsten seine alten Klamotten wieder angezogen, aber die waren erstens voller Sand und zweitens klebte immer noch ein wenig von Nico's Sperma an ihnen von ihrem kleinen Techtelmechtel in dem dunklen Raum. Er ging rüber zu seiner alten Jeans, die ungeachtet neben dem Bett lagen. Er musste sie irgendwann abgestreift haben, da er sich genau erinnerte, dass Nico sie lediglich runtergezogen hatte.

Als er sich daran erinnerte, begann sein Gesicht zu glühen. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was er empfand, aber zumindest war es weniger verwirrend als das letzte Mal. Er nahm seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Hosentasche und steckte ihn in seine neue Hose, schaute dann noch einmal zu Nico, der wie ein Baby schlief. Sie hatten schon wieder miteinander geschlafen. Und verdammt noch mal, es war sogar noch viel besser gewesen als das letzte Mal.

Percy wandte sich ab und beschloss, sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich durstig, aber er erinnerte sich zurück an die letzten Male, wo sie etwas getrunken hatten und erst dann bemerkt hatten, wie durstig sie doch waren.

Die Insel musste das irgendwie unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich waren sie am verhungern und spürten es noch nicht einmal. Was komisch war, weil Percy immer Hunger hatte.

*

Er stand da und nahm eins der ziemlich verstaubten Gläser aus dem Regal. Sie hatten den Boden und die Oberflächen geputzt, Kissen und Bettwäsche ausgeklopft und alles, aber hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Dinge in der Abstellkammer oder der Küche sauberzumachen. Er schaute zu den Wassereimern und fragte sich, wie er das Glas saubermachen sollte, ohne das Wasser zu verschmutzen, als er sich vorkam, wie der letzte Idiot.

Er war der Sohn des Poseidon, Gott der Meere. Er konnte Wasser kontrollieren, verdammt noch mal!

Zumindest hatte er es gekonnt, bevor er auf dieser Insel gelandet war. Percy konzentrierte sich komplett auf das Wasser und versuchte, es irgendwie zu bewegen. Für einen Moment tat sich nichts. Aber dann formte sich ein dünner Wasserstrahl und schoss aus dem Eimer, genau das tuend, was Percy wollte: Das Glas saubermachen. Es schoss um ihn herum und in das Glas, bis es komplett sauber war, dann fiel das Wasser auf den Boden und versank durchs Holz.

Ok, daran musste er noch ein wenig arbeiten, aber an sich war es ziemlich cool. Auch wenn er schrecklich erschöpft war. Das Wasser hier zu kontrollieren schien weitaus schwieriger, als er es gewohnt war.

Er entschied sich, ein weiteres Glas für Nico zu reinigen und konnte spüren, wie er schwächer wurde. Ganz toll.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Nico es geschafft hatte, ins Wasser zu gelangen, als sie Sandburgen gebaut hatten. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass Percy nur nicht ins Wasser konnte, weil er es kontrollieren und sie somit zurück zur Argo II. bringen wollte? Aber würde das nicht bedeuten, dass Nico nicht in Schatten oder der gleichen gehen konnte? Naja, Nico benutzte die Schatten ja, um ein Portal zu öffnen, um zu entkommen, nicht die Schatten selbst. Vielleicht war das etwas komplett anderes. Aber Percy erinnerte sich auch daran, dass Nico versucht hatte, vor Percy wegzulaufen, aber durch die unsichtbare Wand vor dem Wasser zurückgeschleudert worden war.

Vielleicht sollte die Insel sie nur für eine bestimmte Zeit hier behalten und ließ ihnen dann immer mehr Freiraum? Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um seine Freunde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er hoffte, dass sie ihre Reise fortsetzten; oder ob er liebber wollte, dass sie nach ihnen suchten. Sie hatten schließlich nicht mehr viel Zeit für ihre Mission. Aber er wollte auch nicht einfach so zurückgelassen werden. Aber so wie er sie kannte, würden sie, vor allem Annabeth, nach ihnen suchen.

Bei dem Gedanken sank sein Herz. Annabeth. Für einen Moment hatte er sie komplett vergessen. Ernsthaft, seit er die nervige Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte, hatte er gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie war schließlich seine feste Freundin! Aber auf einmal dachte er bei den Wörtern 'feste Freundin' eher an Nico, nicht an Annabeth. Sein Herz klopfte schneller und ihm wurde ganz warm. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er mochte Nico wirklich. Nicht nur wegen dem Sex. Auch wenn der Sex der reine Wahnsinn war. Aber Nico selbst war auch der Wahnsinn. Und die Art und Weise wie sie geredet und gelacht hatten war ebenfalls der Wahnsinn. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sich Percy richtig wohl gefühlt.

Selbst mit Annabeth hatte er sich nie so entspannt. Geschweige denn ihr so viel anvertraut. Nico war einfach etwas Besonderes. Percy lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Ein glückliches, zufriedenes Lächeln. Dann nahm er endlich einen Schluck von dem Wasser und leerte es dann in einem Zug, um sich nochmal nachzuschenken und füllte Nico's Glas auch gleich mit auf.

Dann ging er Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er sollte Nico wirklich was zu trinken geben, bevor er noch dehydrierte oder so. Konnte jemand dehydrieren, ohne zu bemerken, dass er dehydrierte, weil es keinerlei Symptome für Dehydration gab, bis man dehydriert war? Die Frage hörte sich zu verwirrend an und er beschloos, sie lieber ganz schnell zu vergessen, während er das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Nico stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, splitterfasernackt und zog sich gerade seine Unterwäsche an. Percy schluckte schwer und spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief, aber er versuchte, diesen Gedanken ebenfalls ganz schnell zu vergessen. Leider klappte das nicht so gut.

Nico hörte seine Schritte und drehte sich zu ihm um, lief purpurrot an und schien für einen Moment zu erwägen, sich mit seinen Händen zu bedecken.

Percy lächelte. „Guten Morgen? Hier, ich habe dir ein Glas Wasser geholt. Ernsthaft, ich glaube wir sollten wirklich nach etwas zu Essen suchen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich was getrunken habe, dachte ich, ich würde verdursten! Am Ende sind wir am verhungern und merken es nicht einmal...ich hoffe sie haben hier blaues Essen.“

Nico nahm das Wasser und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, aber dann beäugte er Percy wieder argwöhnisch, als würde er auf etwas warten. Percy wusste, dass Nico darauf wartete, dass Percy etwas zu ihrem Techtelmechtel sagen würde, aber er wollte das Thema fürs erste meiden. Natürlich wollte er dem Jüngeren nicht unnötig Hoffnung machen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht wirklich abblitzen lassen.

Sein ganzes Selbst schien die Idee, Nico wehzutun, absolut zu verachten. Natürlich wollte er auch Annabeth nicht wehtun, aber seitdem die Stimme in seinem Inneren behauptet hatte, Annabeth sei nur mit ihm zusammen, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und nicht um mit IHM zusammen zu sein, hatte er sich an mehrere Dinge erinnert, die das bestätigten.

Annabeth hatte ihm nie wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte noch nie Daedalus's Laptop zugemacht, um etwas mit Percy zu unternehmen oder sonst irgendwas, sondern ihn immer warten und warten und noch länger warten lassen, nur um dann zu sagen, sie hätte keine Zeit. Natürlich hatte es auch bessere Tage gegeben, an denen sie zusammen ausgegangen waren oder so, aber es sie hatte sich am Ende immer über irgendwas beschwert.

Er war, als könnte er bei ihr nie etwas richtig machen. Oder gut genug machen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so lustig gewesen wäre, mit ihr auf dieser Insel zu landen.

Wahrscheinlich wären sie jetzt noch auf der ersten Insel und superintelligente Annabeth würde sich einen spitzen Plan einfallen lassen, wie sie von der Insel entkommen könnten. Bei dem Gedanken muste er Nico anlächeln, eifnach nur dankbar, dass er hier bei ihm war, anstatt Annabeth. Nico lief erneut rot an und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser, um es genau so in einem Zug zu leeren wie Percy.

„Willst du noch mehr?“, fragte er und nahm Nico das Glas ab, während er nur nickte und aber nur an sich herunter sah, anstatt Percy direkt anzuschauen. Er trug wie immer schwarze Unterwäsche und Percy fand, sie stand ihm ziemlich gut.

„Weißt du, ich glaube du würdest richtig toll aussehen, wenn du ein bisschen mehr Farbe tragen würdest.“, meinte Percy und verließ den Raum grinsend, zufrieden feststellend, dass Nico noch röter wurde.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum, machte ihn das einfach nur glücklich.

 *

Als er mit einem vollen Glas Wasser zurückkam, war Nico bereits komplett angezogen. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und schauten eine Weile schweigend aus dem Fenster, dann räusperte Nico sich.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wies dir geht, aber ich finde dieses 'Es ist immer Tag'-Ding richtig nervig. Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen, die Tage zu zählen, so wie wir einschlafen, um einen Überblick zu bekommen, wie lange wir schon hier sind.“, erklärte er und Percy stimme nickend zu. Es war wirklich irgendwie nervig.

Also durchsuchten die beiden die Schubladen in der Küche und fanden irgendwann an altes Stück Pergament – was ja an sich schon ziemlich alt war, aber sogar noch ein paar Jahrhunderte älter aussah. Sie setzten sich gegenüber von einander an den kleinen Tisch und Nico begann, mit Percy's Kugelschreiber-Schwert in Kugelschreiber-form 'Tage auf der Insel' auf das Blatt zu schreiben.

„So...am ersten Tag waren wir auf der Insel mit dem goldenen Sand, den komischen Bäumen und der Höhle...“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Percy und machte ein großes X.

„Ja, und den zweiten tag verbrachten wir dann in dem dunklen Raum, wo wir gefesselt waren bis...später.“, meinte Percy nickend und Nico wurde leicht rot, während er ein weiteres großes X machte.

„Der dritte Tag...würde das den Weg über die Brücke und alles, was hier passiert ist, beinhalten, oder wären das zwei Tage? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange wir über das Wasser gelaufen sind...“

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schreib einfach mal einen Tag auf. Also wäre heute der vierte Tag?“

Nico nickte und schaute auf das Pergament. „Wie lange denkst du, werden wir noch hier bleiben müssen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, ohne Percy anzuschauen.

Percy zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber mir gefällt es hier. Wenn wir irgendwo bleiben müssen, dann würde ich diesen Ort hier bevorzugen.“

*

Nico schaute ihn überrascht an. Er hatte erwartet, dass Percy sowas in die Richtung von 'Desto eher wir hier weg können, desto besser.' oder ein 'Hoffentlich bald und hoffentlich gibt’s dort dann auch getrennte Betten, damit du dich mir nicht wieder aufdrängen kannst.'. Nicht, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Alles in allem hatte Nico keine Ahnung, was er denken sollte.

Dieses Mal konnte Percy nicht einmal ihn für den Sex beschuldigen, außer er fand es voll heiß, wenn Leute weinten - und Nico bezweifelte das stark, besonders wegen dem besorgten Ausdruck in Percy's Gessicht. Aber Percy war eigentlich nicht der Typ für so etwas, also mit Menschen zu schlafen, ohne wirklichen Grund.

Besonders nicht, wenn er vergeben war.

Percy war eben immer noch Percy. Loyal bis zum Schluss. Nico hatte geglaubt, das würde Treue mit einbeziehen. Aber dennoch hatte Percy bereits zweimal mit ihm geschlafen und aber immer noch nicht darüber geredet. Nico wollte ihn irgendwie fragen. Fragen, was er davon halten sollte. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Natürlich würde Percy sich niemals in ihn verlieben. Da war er sich sicher. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass Percy nicht aus Mitleid mit ihm geschlafen hatte oder weil ihm langweilig war...oder weil er sexuell frustriert war. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schaute zu Percy, nur um festzustellen, dass er ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete.

„W-Was?“, fragte Nico und fasste sich instinktiv ins Gesicht, um zu fühlen, ob er irgendwas da hatte oder komisch aussah. Percy schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und schaute ihn immer noch so komisch an.

„Habe nur gerade etwas festgestellt.“, murmelte er und stand dann langsam auf. „So...wie möchtest du den Tag verbringen? Ich würde ja sagen, wir sollten uns umschauen, ob wir vielleicht eine weitere Tür oder so finden, aber vielleicht sollten wir die Tür dieses Mal zu uns kommen lassen.“

Nico runzelte die Stirn. „Das hört sich fast so an, als ob du mit mir hier bleiben wollen würdest.“

Percy grinste ihn breit an. „Naja, es ist echt schön hier – keine Monster, immer gutes Wetter und reizende Gesellschaft.“ Nico blinzelte bei dem 'reizende Gesellschaft', aber wusste nicht, wie er sich dazu äußern sollte, also schwieg er.

Percy ging zu der großen Glastür, die immer noch leicht offen stand. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir nochmal zu der Quelle gehen? Wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir da ja auch was zu essen oder so – aber keine Baumwurzeln oder so!“

Nico grinste und folgte dem Älteren aus dem Haus. Es war draußen viel wärmer als drinnen und Nico war froh, dass er seine Bomberjacke nicht wieder angezogen hatte. Er war sich auch nicht sicher gewesen, ob er seine Waffe brauchen würde, hatte sie aber sicherheitshalber an seiner neuen Hose befestigt. Er hoffte nur, dass das Haus nicht plötzlich mitsamt seiner Jacke verschwinden würde – er liebte diese Jacke.

Sie liefen eine Weile lang schweigend nebeneinander her und horchten, ob sie irgendwas hören konnten, was man essen könnte. Sie waren nicht wirklich hungrig, aber Nico wusste, was Percy mit seinem 'Vielleicht sind wir am verhungern und merken es noch nicht einmal' meinte. Nico hatte dasselbe gedacht, als er vorhin wieder etwas getrunken hatte.

Leider schien es wirklich keinerlei Lebewesen auf dieser Insel zu geben. Nico konnte jedoch einige Pilze erkennen, aber nur giftige, also sagte er Percy lieber nichts, um ihm keine falsche Hoffnung zu machen. Sie erreichten die Quelle und begannen, den kleinen Fluss entlang zu gehen, den sie erst jetzt bemerkten.

Nach einer Weile fragte Nico sich, ob Percy nicht doch lieber Baumwurzeln probieren wollte, bevor er doch noch verhungerte. Er mochte vielleicht stur sein, aber wenn Nico die Wahl zwischen Rote Beete (er HASSTE das Zeug) und Hungertod hätte, würde er die Rote Beete wählen. Auch wenn er inständig hoffte, dass er niemals zwischen den beiden Dingen entscheiden musste.

Er sah noch ein paar giftige Pilze aber sonst schien hier nichts zu leben.

„Diese Pilze sind nicht zufällig essbar, oder?“

Nico schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle giftig.“

Percy seufzte. „Dann...lass uns noch ein bisschen weitersuchen...“

Er schien wirklich keine Baumwurzeln essen zu wollen. Nico versuchte, ein Glucksen zu unterdrücken. Percy schmollen zu sehen war einfach so...süß. Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Unterlippe rausstreckte und so bettelnd um sich schaute, als würde er hoffen, die Bäume würden Mitleid mit ihm haben und ihm etwas zu Essen hinwerfen, war einfach nur zu niedlich.

Percy schaute kurz zu Nico und stolperte sogleich über einen größeren Ast auf dem Weg, weil er seinen Blick nicht mehr von Nico's Lippen reißen konnte.

Wenn Nico so gluckste, stellte es irgendwas mit seinen elegant geschwungenen Lippen an, was Percy unwiderstehlich fand – außerdem erinnerte es ihn leicht an den Gesichtsausdruck, den Nico hatte, wenn er kurz davor war, zu kommen. Als er beinahe fiel, stellte er bedauernd fest, dass Nico nun eher beuunruhigt und nervös aussah, weil Percy ihn so lange anstarrte. Er hätte es geliebt, ihn noch eine Weile länger zu beobachten.

*

Percy schaute immer wieder über seine Schulter zu Nico, das Essen komplett vergessen. Jetzt hoffte er viel mehr darauf, dass er Nico beim Lächeln erwischte. Aber Nico schaute überall hin, außer zu Percy, aber ob er das nur tat, um etwas zu Essen zu finden, oder um Percy's Blick mit Absicht auszuweichen, wusste er nicht.

Dann, als er gerade die Stelle an Nico's Hals musterte, an der er letzte Nacht geknabbert hatte und sich vornahm, nächstes mal ein wenig fester zuzubeißen, um ein dunkleres Mal zu hinterlassen, schaute Nico ihn panisch an.

„Percy, Vorsicht!“, rief er und Percy drehte sich wieder um, um herauszufinden, was Nico meinte - aber da fiel er bereits.

„Percy!“

Im nächsten Augenblick landete er im Wasser und konnte spüren, wie neue Energie seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte. Er war nich nicht einmal nass. Yay für Poseidon-Kräfte.

Percy schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich unter Wasser umzusehen. Aber außer ein paar Pflanzen und Fischen konnte er nichts interessantes sehen, also stieß er sich aufwärts aus dem Wasser und durchbrach die Oberfläche, nur um Nico's besorgtes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich liebe Wasser!“, grinste Percy und schwamm ans Ufer, zu faul um sich auf irgendwas wie auf-dem-Wasser-laufen zu konzentrieren. Das wäre ohnehin zu Jesus-mäßig.

Er konnte fast hören, wie Nico die Augen verdrehte und lachend die Seite des Hügels hinunter lief, von dem Percy gefallen war. Als er Percy erreichte, war sich der Ältere nicht sicher, ob Nico sauer oder erleichtert war. Sein Gesicht und wie er vor ihm stand deuteten auf beides. Während er mit den Händen in der Seite da stand, als ob er drauf und dran wäre, Percy die Levitten zu lesen, hatte er ein erleichtertes Lächeln im Gesichtg.

„Hey.“, meinte Percy dämlich grinsend. Nico lachte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, ihn wieder ernst anschauend.

„Ernsthaft, pass auf, wo du hin gehst! Was hättest du gemacht, wenn hier kein Wasser gewesen wäre?“, fragte er, aber die Tatsache, dass er lächelte, ruinierte irgendwie die Standpauke.

Percy streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ja, Mama.“

Nico schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd and und hielt warnend einen Finger hoch. „Perseus Jackson, ich meine es ernst. Du hast Hausarrest für eine Woche. Und sämtliche tödliche Missionen, um die Welt zu retten, kannst du dir auch abschminken. Ab in dein Zimmer mit dir.“, witzelte Nico und Percy lachte lauthals, Nico's Kopf tätschelnd.

„Du wärst ein klasse Vater.“ Nico grinste und die beiden standen einen Moment lang einfach nur da und schauten sich an. Dann sprang ein riesiger Fisch aus dem Wasser und landete ihnen zu Füßen.

Beide starrten den Fisch an. Die Stille wurde lauter.

„Dieser Ort ist einfach nur komisch.“, murmelte Nico, während Percy's Gesicht aufhellte.

„Essen!“, rief er und hob den riesigen Fisch auf, der aussah wie ein Mix zwischen Lachs und Forelle, nur eben so groß wie ein kleiner Hai.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus, während Nico versuchte, ein bisschen Feuerholz aufzusammeln – wie sie ein Feuer machen würden, wussten sie noch nicht. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwo im Haus Streichhölzer.

*

Mitten auf dem Weg blieb Percy plötzlich stehen und drehte sich grinsend zu Nico um. „Übrigens fand ich es richtig süß von dir, dich so um mich zu sorgen. Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet, oder hast du versucht, mich noch festzuhalten?“

Nico wurde leicht rot und hielt ebenfalls an. „Ich habe kein Wasser gesehen. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass der Weg da anscheinend aufhörte...“

Percy gluckste. „Ja...ich sollte in der Zukunft besser aufpassen, wo ich hin laufe. Tut mir Leid.“, meinte er und strich Nico eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie standen soh nah bei einander.

Nico's Mund war staubtrocken und sein Herzschlag wurde mindestens doppelt so schnell. Percy hatte immer noch so ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, was Nico's Körper mit Verlangen erfüllte. Aber am schlimmsten waren diese wundervollen seegrünen Augen, die Nico anschauten, als würde Percy mehr ansehen, als nur Nico's Gesicht. Als würde Percy alles an ihm anschauen. Es machte Nico nervös und doch erregte es ihn zugleich.

Dann war Percy's Hand an seiner Wange und im nächsten Augenblick beugte er sich zu Nico und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Es war nur ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss, aber es war dennoch viel zu viel für Nico, der prompt das Holz fallen ließ und rückwärts wegstolperte.

Percy schaute auf das Holz, das Nico auf seine Füße fallen lassen hatte. Es tat nicht weh, aber er hatte komplett vergessen, dass Nico etwas festgehalten hatte. Er war so in Gedanken von letzter Nacht verloren gewesen und hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie Nico's Augen wie ein Spiegel zu seiner Seele waren.

Als er das Holz aufheben wollte, ließ er prompt den Fisch fallen. Mann, den hatte er noch?

Er kratzte sich beschämt am Kopf und beobachtete Nico aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie er ihn absolut entsetzt anstarrte und anscheinend über einen möglichen Fluchtweg debattierte.

Also packte Percy den Fisch und grinste. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen.“, meinte er heiter genug, obwohl er den starken Drang verspürte, sich auf Nico zu stürzen, ihn am Boden festzuhalten und auf diesem moosbedeckten Fleck mitten im Wald Sex mit ihm zu haben.

Nico schaute ihn nicht sonderlich überzeugt an, begann aber, das Holz wieder zusammenzusammeln, um dann wieder schnell weiter zu gehen. Percy folgte ihm mit etwas Diszanz zwischen ihnen, um Nico genügend Raum zu lassen, während er sich sehr detailliert ausmalte, wie er Nico jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück unglaublich langsam ausziehen würde und Nico's Gesicht beobachten und seine flehende Stimme hören würde, wie er ihn anbettelte, ihn nicht so zu quälen und endlich weiter zu machen.

Percy's Hose wurde enger und er beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.

Sofort erinnerte er sich daran, wie Nico auf ihm war und ihn mit einer Mischund aus Entschlossenheit und Verlegenheit anschaute, während er versuchte, all das zu tun, was Percy bei ihm getan hatte, nur um dann seinen Mund um seinen harten- ok, er sollte DEFINITIV das Thema wechseln.

Plötzlich rannte er direkt in Nico hinein, der neben der Glastür stehen geblieben war, und presste ihn gegen das Fenster, der Fisch zwischen ihnen feststeckend, während Percy versuchte, ihre Beine auseinander zu sortieren.

Als er es endlich schaffte, sein Gleichgewicht zurück zu erobern, stellte er fest, dass Nico erneut das Holz hatte fallen lassen.

Aber etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn noch viel mehr: Nico schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, dann schaute er auf die Beule in Percy's Hose.

Percy's Ohren wurden purpurrot. Na toll, vom Freund erwischt. Warte – Freund?! Wie fester Freund?! Wo kam das denn auf einmal her?!

Nico wusste, dass er etwas Hartes gegen ihn pressen gefühlt hatte, als Percy in ihn hinein gelaufen war. Alss er an Percy herab sah, sah er auch definitiv eine Beule, wo normalerweise keine war. Er schluckte schwer und schaute wieder in Percy's Gesicht, seine eigenen Gelüste unterdrückend.

„Erm...in Gedanken bei Annabeth?“, fragte er und wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Was für eine Frage war das denn bitte?!

Percy schien das gleiche zu denken, während er stirnrunzelnd an sich herab sah. „Wer? Oh! Nein, ich..erm...nun ja...“, nuschelte er und Nico starrte ihn mit leicht geöffneten Mund an.

Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Hatte Percy gerade 'Wer?' gesagt, als Nico Annabeth erwähnt hatte? Er konnte seinen Ohren kaum glauben. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell, selbst Percy müsste es hören. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Es war unmöglich, das einfach so zu ignorieren, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er auch nicht weiter nachhaken.

Percy griff den Fisch fester. „Erm...lass uns...dann lass uns mal ein Feuer machen.“, versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln und schnellte an Nico vorbei. Nico starrte immer noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der Percy eben gestanden hatte.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, sammelte das Holz erneut auf und folgte Percy nach drinnen, um den Fisch zu kochen.

 *

Percy hatte Annabeth komplett vergessen. Schon wieder. Vielleicht war es einfach, weil er sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Aber andererseits hatte er sich die ganze Zeit an sie erinnert, als er seine restlichen Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Jetzt, wo Nico da war, konnte Percy einfach nur noch an den Jüngeren denken. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals so Herzklopfen und Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt zu haben, wenn er an oder über Annabeth nachgedacht hatte.

Sie waren Freunde gewesen und er hatte sich gerne mit ihr unterhalten. Sie war schließlich ziemlich intelligent. Aber er hatte sie nie wirklich als feste Freundin haben wollen. Es ist irgendwie einfach so passiert, weil sie interessiert an ihm schien (Warum sonst hätte sie ihn geküsst?) und er hatte es einfach geschehen lassen. Alle hatten es so toll gefunden, als die beiden zusammen gekommen waren, hatten ihnen gratuliert und sie das 'goldene Pärchen' genannt, weil die beiden 'füreinander bestimmt' gewesen waren. Es hatte ihm nie sonderlich viel ausgemacht und er hatte versucht, seine Zeit mir ihr als Freundin zu genießen, aber mittlerweile fragte er sich, ob er wirklich jemals richtig mit ihr zusammen sein hatte wollen.

Nicht nur als fester Freund, sondern als Liebhaber. Er schaute zu Nico's Rücken, als dieser vor dem Feuerholz auf der Veranda hockte, wo sie sich entschlossen hatten, das Feuer zu machen, weil das ganze Haus aus Holz bestand – außer im Badezimmer, aber da wollten sie irgendwie dann doch kein Feuer machen.

Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, mit Nico zusammen zu sein. Es schien nicht einmal so grob. Er genoss seine Gegenwart und fand es süß, wenn Nico rot wurde. Er wusste aber auch, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm sehr viel Arbeit mit sich brachte. Der Ärger mit ihren Eltern, die Tatsache, dass Nico nicht zu lange im Camp bleiben konnte und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Erwecken der Toten.

Aber irgendwie, je länger Percy darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Lösungen fand er für diese Probleme.

Und sich Nico als Liebhaber vorzustellen war einfach. Der Sex, den sie hatten, war so toll, Percy würde das niemals aufgeben wollen, falls sie zusammen wären.

Bei dem Gedanken schaute er nonchalant auf Nico's Hintern. Vielleicht hätte er aufhören sollen, Nico zu küssen und zu berühren, um ihn stattdessen erst komplett auszuziehen und jeden Teil seines Körpers eingehend zu betrachten, nur um ihn dann erst zu küssen und zu berühren.

Er beschloss, das definitiv das nächste Mal zu machen und erstarrte. Das nächste Mal? Warum dachte er, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben würde?! Er war doch immer noch in einer Beziehung! Warte...noch? Hatte er wirklich vor, mit Annabeth Schluss zu machen, weil er Nico wollte? Etwas in ihm schnurrte laut. Aber...würde er dann nicht irgendwie in eine Beziehung springen? Naja, auch wenn er Annabeth eine ganze Weile gekannt hatte, waren sie auch irgendwie von einem Tag zum nächsten in eine Beziehung gesprungen. Warte, versuchte er gerade, sich herauszureden?

Percy schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ließ den Fisch fast erneut fallen. Den hielt er eigentlich eh nur, um irgendwas zu halten.

Er beobachtete Nico immer noch, aber entweder bemerkte er es nicht, oder es war ihm egal. Er hatte weiterhin starr seinen Rücken zu ihm gedreht und wartete darauf, dass das Feuer groß genug wurde, um den Fisch darauf zu kochen.

 


	4. Zusammen

**Kapitel 4: Zusammen**

Die nächsten drei Tage verliefen ohne besonderem Zwischenfall. Nico hatte sich geweigert, im Bett zu schlafen, woraufhin sich Percy ebenfalls geweigert hatte und die beiden am nächsten Tag eng umschlungen auf dem Boden neben dem Bett aufgewacht waren – was anscheinend nicht das war, was Nico sich vorgestellt hatte, wenn sein geschocktes Gesicht irgendwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Wenn sie nicht gerade schliefen, wanderten und redeten sie, bedacht darauf, Themen wie Sex, Sex, Sex und Annabeth zu vermeiden.

Fische flogen ihnen immer noch entgegen, als wollten sie gegessen werden. Als sie den ersten Bissen Fisch genommen hatten, hatten sie sich sofort darauf gestürzt und außer Gräten nichts übergelassen, weil sie genau so verhungert waren, wie Percy gedacht hatte.

Sie waren außerdem in dem kleinen Weiher schwimmen gegangen, in den Percy gefallen war, was wirklich seine Willenskraft testete, nicht den halbnackten Nico zu vernaschen, anstatt des Fisches. Nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes natürlich. Aber es hatte ihm wirklich viel abverlangt, Nico in Ruhe zu lassen. Auch wenn Nico ebenfalls Probleme haben zu schien, Percy anzuschauen.

Trotzdem hatten sie viel Spaß gehabt und waren auch zu dem Ort gegangen, wo die Brücke gewesen war. Die Betonung lag auf 'war'. Denn es hab keinerlei Zeichen, dass es sie jemals gegeben hatte.

Es war schon etwas gruselig, aber naja. Irgendwie hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt. Klar, nimm zwei Leute und stecke sie auf eine magische Insel, die zu anderen magischen Inseln führte, und man gewöhnte sich an mysteriöse Türen oder Brücken, die mal da waren, mal nicht. Erst gestern hatte Percy die Badezimmertür geöffnet und in einen riesigen Jungle voller riesiger Bäume und Sträucher gestarrt, der ihn etwas an den Regenwald erinnerte. Überrascht hatte er die Tür wieder zugeknallt und als er sie erneut geöffnet hatte, war da nur das Badezimmer, wie er es kannte. Nicht, dass ihn das irgendwie beruhigte.

Stattdessen beschlossen Nico und Percy, nie wieder irgendeine Tür in ihrem Leben zu schließen. Ernsthaft, man konnte ja nie wissen, was geschehen würde. Am Ende landete man in China, weil man durch die Haustür gehen wollte oder so.

Aber jetzt forderte Nico sein Glück wirklich heraus. Es war ihr siebter Tag auf der Insel und sie waren wieder am Weiher, wo Percy vergebens versucht hatte, mit den Fischen zu kommunizieren (Sie hatten ihn nur bemitleidend angeschaut und zwei waren aus dem Wasser gesprungen, um ihre nächste Mahlzeit zu sein) und kurz zu Nico schaute, nur um schwer zu schlucken.

Nico stand neben dem Weiher und streckte sich, die Sonne auf ihn runterscheinend, was seine blasse Haut wir Porzellan aussehen ließ. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich ab und die grüne Badehose sah so heiß an ihm aus, dass Percy nicht mehr wegschauen konnte. Der Kontrast war perfekt und die Farbe stand ihm unglaublich gut. Außerdem zeigte sie vorne eine leichte Wölbung, die Percy das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ und seine Fingerspitzen zuckten mit dem Drang, das, was unter dem Stoff war, zu berühren und herauszunehmen.

Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, war, dass Nico's braune Augen sich nahezu in Percy's Grüne bohrten, was hieß, dass er genau wusste, wie Percy ihn beobachtete. Percy konnte einen Hauch eines höhnischen Lächelns auf Nico's Lippen sehen und bemerkte, dass er ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte. Er räusperte sich und versuchte, seine Gelüste zu unterdrücken, während er zu dem Jungen rüber schwamm.

„Willst du mit mir schwimmen?“, fragte er unschuldig und versuchte, Nico's Badehose zu ignorieren.

Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht.“, meinte er und ließ sich langsam ins Wasser gleiten. In Percy's Revier.

Percy dachte sofort an hunderte mögliche Wege, das auszunutzen, aber ließ es bleiben. Nico schien ihm wirklich zu vertrauen. Oder vielleicht war es Nico auch einfach egal, ob Percy sich auf ihn stürzte. Vielleicht wartete er ja sogar darauf. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Percy wusste, dass es Nico Spaß gemacht hatte, aber er war nicht dumm genug, um zu denken, dass Nico weiterhin mit ihm schlafen würde, nur weil Percy seine Hormone nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Ernsthaft, seit wann war er nur so...geil? Normalerweise hatte er nicht so viel Zeit, über Sex nachzudenken, mit all diesen Monsterattacken, Missionen die Welt zu retten oder Annabeth's Spezial-Unterricht, in dem sie versuchte, ihm all diese tollen Mythen einzutrichtern, die er ohnehin wieder vergaß. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nie darüber nachdachte. Aber wenn er sich so zurück erinnerte, war es teilweise über Wochen komplett ok gewesen, nicht einmal mit Annabeth zu kuscheln, auch ohne Monsterattacken, Missionen die Welt zu retten oder Annabeth's Spezialunterricht.

Aber mit Nico konnte er nicht einmal ruhig schlafen, wenn er auf dem Boden lag und den Jüngeren nicht in seinen Armen hielt (Ja, sie schliefen immer noch auf dem Boden, weil keiner von beiden das Bett benutzen wollte). Wurde er...abhängig?

Die beiden schwammen nebeneinander durch den Weiher. Nach einem herausfordernden Blick seitens Percy wurde daraus ein Wettschwimmen, um zu sehen, wer schneller war. Natürlich gewann er. Erstens war er Sohn des Poseidon und war der Beste in Sachen Wassersport und dergleichen. Zweitens war Nico ein recht langsamer Schwimmer.

Auch wenn er anscheinend ein guter Verlierer war.

Er lächelte einfach und versuchte nur, seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten, nachdem er komplett aus der Puste war, weil Percy ihn zusätzlich noch behindert hatte, indem er das Wasser so zirkulierte, dass Nico sich nicht vom Fleck rühren konnte. Nun spritzte er Percy Wasser ins Gesicht, was ihn noch nasser werden ließ, da er beim Betreten des Wassers beschlossen hatte, nass zu werden.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, war Nico auf dem Weg Richtung Ufer.

„Niemals!“, rief Percy und kreirte eine riesige Welle, die Nico zu ihm führte, anstatt weg von ihm. Nur stoppte er diese zu spät und wurde kurzerhand von seiner eigenen Welle unter Wasser gedrückt (aber er konnte natürlich immer noch atmen), nur um dann extrem nah bei Nico wieder aufzutauchen, der sofort versuchte, sich zu distanzieren, was aber im Wasser schwerer ging als an Land und er Percy unabsichtlich gegens Bein trat.

Percy war einen Moment abgelenkt, weil ihm diese Nähe zu Nico wieder all die bezaubernden Details seines Gesichtes erkennen ließ. Dann bemerkte er, dass Nico anscheinend wirklich aus der Puste war und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Ich will dir was zeigen.“, meinte er grinsend und bevor Nico etwas sagen konnte, zog Percy ihn unter Wasser, eine riesige Luftblase um sie herum, und ließ sich mit Nico bis auf den Boden sinken.

„Wow...“ Nico schaute sich erstaunt um.

„Gefällt es dir?“

Nico nickte und beobachtete einen Fisch, der extrem nah an ihnen vorbei schwamm. Dann drehte er sich zu Percy um, der direkt vor ihm stand und nur Augen für Nico hatte. Für einen Moment vergaß der Jüngere, wie man atmete.

Dann nahm Percy sanft sein Kinn in die Hand und beugte sich zu ihm runter, aber nicht, um ihn zu küssen, sondern um seinen Mund nah an Nico's Ohr zu führen.

„Grün steht dir wahnsinnig gut, Nico.“ Percy's Stimme klang wie ein tiefes Schnurren.

Nico schluckte schwer und er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde – was anscheinend immer passierte, wenn er bei Percy war. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass es schon fast weh tat. Dann zog Percy sich langsam zurück, aber nicht ohne Nico's Wange unerträglich sanft zu streifen. Nico konnte sich nicht zurücknehmen und drehte sein Gesicht leicht, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. Percy hielt inne und wartete, was Nico als nächstes tun würde. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und er verweilte Millimeter von Percy's Lippen entfernt, seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürend.

Er schaute langsam auf in Percy's Augen, die ihn nur schweigend beobachteten. Nico wusste, was Percy tat. Seit er ihm versichert hatte, dass er ihn nicht mehr küssen würde, hatte er sich zurückgenommen. Anscheinend würde er auch jetzt zu seinem Wort stehen, außer Nico wollte es anders.

Es war seine Entscheidung.

Sein Herz sprang ihm förmlich aus der Brust und wollte, dass er nachgab, aber sein Verstand hielt ihn zurück. Dann konnte er Percy's Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spüren, wie sie ihm langsam über den Körper strichen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, nahm tief Luft – und schlang dann die Arme um Percy, zog ihn eng an sich und presste seine Lippen auf Percy's.

*

Percy grinste erleichtert in den Kuss. Er hatte schon fast geglaubt, Nico würde ihn abweisen. Es wäre wahnsinnig schwer gewesen, sich zurückzunehmen, wenn Nico ihn nicht gelassen hätte. Er wusste nicht, warum er das hier tat. Er tat es einfach.

Stöhnend zog Nico ihn in den Kuss, ihre Zungen ein einziges Wirrwarr, während Percy ihn langsam auf den Weiherboden drückte, bedacht darauf, die Luftblase um sie herum aufrecht zu erhalten und begann wieder, mit Nico's Nippeln zu spielen, äußerst zufrieden mit den lustvollen Stöhnen, die Nico als Antwort von sich gab.

Unter Wasser zu sein hatte zwei riesige Vorteile:   
Erstens fühlte sich Percy viel stärker und energiegeladener, was bedeutete, dass er Nico in aller Ruhe vorbereiten konnte und ihm sogar ein paar Male mehr kommen lassen konnte, bevor er selbst an der Reihe war.   
Zweitens waren sie schon so gut wie nackt und Percy konnte ihn überall berühren, ohne irgendwelche nervigen Kleidungsstücke im Weg zu haben, abgesehen von ihren Badehosen.

Percy begnügte sich weiterhin mit Nico's Nippeln und endete den Kuss, um Nico zufrieden anzugrinsen.

„Das gefällt dir wirklich, was?“, murmelte er und zwickte leicht zu, was Nico noch lauter aufstöhnen und langsam nicken ließ, seine Wangen mit einem sanften rot bedeckt.

„P-Percy...“, wimmerte er und Percy beugte sich über ihn, um seine Zunge wieder in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen.

Eine seiner Hände glitt langsam nach unten, darauf bedacht, dass Nico es spürte. Nico schloss die Augen und stöhnte und Percy fühlte, wie die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen regelrecht glühte. Dann rieb er neckend Nico's Erektion durch den dünnen Stoff, was ihn erneut wimmern ließ. Er hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt und seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen.

Percy wünschte, er würde ihn anschauen. Aber er hatte Zeit.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand in Nico's Hose gleiten und hörte prompt noch mehr Stöhnen und Keuchen, als sich seine Hand um Nico's Schaft schloss. Dann begann er, quälend langsame Auf- und Abbewegungen zu machen, die Nico nur noch mehr erregten.

„Percy...“, keuchte er und Percy grinste breit, während er mit seiner anderen Hand Nico's Badehose entfernte, ohne sein hartes Glied loszulassen.

Nico lag vor ihm, splitterfasernackt mit gespreizten Beinen und seinen Händen in den sandigen Boden unter ihm vergraben. Percy empfand es als das Erotischste auf der Welt. Dann schob er sich zwischen Nico's Beine, was den Jüngeren vor Spannung und Vorfreude erbeben ließ. Percy grinste fies, weil er genau wusste, was Nico nun erwartete.

Aber stattdessen beugte er sich nach unten und ersetzte seine Hand mit seinem Mund, leckte um die Eichel und begann, sanft zu saugen.

Nico keuchte und konnte nicht anders, als zu Percy zu schauen, der ihn eingehend beobachtete, während er begann, mehr von Nico's Schaft in seinen Mund zu nehmen und sich auf eine Vene auf der Unterseite zu konzentrieren, auf die Nico besonders reagierte. Nico's Stöhnen wurde lauter und wirrer, und er begann regelrecht zu erbeben.

„P-Per-...Percy!“ Percy nutzte seine rechte Hand, um Nico's Hoden zu umschließen und zu massieren, was Nico so wuschig machte, dass er versuchte, wegzukriechen, während sein Stöhnen sich so verzweifelt anhörte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

„Percy...!“, keuchte er und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, als er mit einem leisen Lustschrei begann, in Percy's Mund zu kommen.

Der Ältere schluckte und ließ von Nico's Glied ab, nur um Nico so zufrieden anzuschauen, als wäre es sein Orgasmus gewesen. Nico zitterte an ganzen Körper und schaute ihn voller Liebe und Lust aus seinen warmen, braunen Augen an. Ein dünner Speichelfaden lief ihm aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund, doch Percy küsste ihn weg und strich Nico die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Percy...“, flüsterte der Junge und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch Percy drückte ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden. Er hielt Nico's Hände ebenfalls davon ab, in seine Badehose zu gelangen. Verwirrung machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, doch Percy grinste nur.

„Keine Sorge, dafür ist später noch genug Zeit.“, meinte er und begann, Nico's Wangen, seinen Mund und seinen Hals nach unten zu küssen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ein dunkleres Mal hinterlassen wollte und suchte sich einen netten weichen Fleck zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein aus, an dem er sich festsaugte. Nico wimmerte und vergrub seine Hände in Percy's Haar, was ihn leicht zubeißen ließ, bevor er endlich von der Stelle abließ und zufrieden feststellte, dass sie dunkelrot anlief.

Dann bewegte er sich tiefer und begann, Nico's Körper überall zu küssen, lecken und hier und da auch zu beißen, vor allem um Nico's Nippel, was Nico's Glied sogleich wieder hart werden ließ. Percy legte seine Arme um Nico's Beine und schob sie leicht nach oben, was Nico näher zu sich zog und einen ziemlich erregenden Anblick bot.

Dann begann er, seinen Finger in Nico gleiten zu lassen. Nico keuchte und hielt seine Beine mithilfe seinen Armen in Position, während Percy verschiedene Bewegungen mit seinem Finger ausprobierte.

Gerade, als er überlegte, ob er vielleicht zwei Finger brauchte, um Nico's G-Spot zu finden, keuchte der Jüngere überrascht und stöhnte, was Percy siegreich grinsen ließ.

„Percy!“ Er erwischte den Punkt noch einmal und Nico stöhnte erneut auf, also stieß Percy einen weiteren Finger in ihn und begann, das Tempo langsam zu steigern.

Der Junge unter ihm zitterte und stöhnte vor Verlangen, Lust und Euphorie und rief immer wieder Percy's Namen, während er mit seinen Nägel in seine eigenen Beine krallte, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Percy spürte, wie ihm pro Sekunde heißer wurrde.

„Oh Gott, P-Percy...!“ Er nahm einen dritten Finger dazu, immer wieder in Nico stoßend und versuchte, den einen Punkt so schnell und hart wir möglich zu treffend, während er zusah, wie Nico komplett sämtliche Beherrschung verlor und nahezu schrie, als ihn sein Orgasmus packte und sein Glied Sperma über seine Beine, Hände und Brust schoss.

Er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Er lag nur da, die Beine immer noch umschlungen, seine Atmung viel zu ungleichmäßig, sein ganzer Körper zitternd und beben, und schaute Percy aus großen, vernebelten Augen an.

Percy schob sich zwischen seine Beine auf Nico, seine eigene Erektion leicht gegen seine Beine streifend.

Nico schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Faszination, Dankbarkeit und Befriedigung an. Percy verweilte Millimeter von Nico's Gesicht entfernt und schaute ihm tief in seine braunen Augen, als er dann seine Lippen langsam, fast schon sanft, auf Nico's legte. Es war nicht wie ihre vorherigen heißen Küsse.

Es war ein langer, sanfter, emotionaler Kuss, der nicht von Lust und Verlangen gezeichnet war, sondern einem Teil von Percy, den er noch nicht zuordnen konnte.

Nico schlang seine zitternden Arme vorsichtig um Percy und zog ihn ein wenig näher an sich, dann erwiderte er den Kuss und legte alle seine Gefühle hinein.

Und Percy hatte sich noch nie mehr geliebt gefühlt.

Als Percy versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen, zog Nico ihn wieder zu sich nach unten und ließ sein Bein mit Absicht gegen Percy's Erektion streifen, was Percy aufkeuchen ließ. Anschließend küssten sie sich erneut und Nico legte seine Hände auf Percy's Hüftknochen, um sie auf seine eigenen zu pressen und sich aneinander zu reiben. Dann ließ er seine Hand über Percy's Rücken nach unten auf seinen Hintern wandern.

Percy gluckste und schaute Nico mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. Nico wandte den Kopf an, bedacht darauf, nichts von seinem innerlichen 'Oh mein Gott, dass wollte ich schon immer einmal machen'-Schrei zu zeigen.

Aber Percy rieb nur ihre Hüften aneinander und gab Nico einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte er neckend und Nico wurde rot, nickte dann aber und griff Percy's Hintern fester und begann, ihn zu massieren, auch wenn er Percy nicht anschauen wollte.

Percy genoss das Gefühl, aber auf einmal hörte Nico auf, sein Gesicht dunkelrot und seine Hände auf einmal auf dem Weg zu Percy's pulsierender Erektion. Percy war komplett unvorbereitet, seine Gedanken noch bei dem Gefühl von Nico's talentierten Händen an seinem Hintern. Er stöhnte, als Nico seine Hände um Percy's Glied schloss, seine Badehose bereits heruntergezogen, und spürte, wie Nico versuchte, ihn auf den Boden zu drücken.

Er liebte es, wenn Nico versuchte, dominant zu sein. Nico's Hand war an Percy's harten Schaft, den er nur so lange aufrecht erhalten konnte, weil das Wasser ihm zusätzliche Kraft und Energie verlieh. Seine zweite Hand jedoch glitt über den Rest von Percy's Körper und er musste überrascht feststellen, dass sich Nico's Hände an seiner Bauchgegend nicht im geringsten kitzelig anfühlten, sondern ihn vielmehr noch mehr erregten.

Nico musste den angenehmen Schauder, den Percy durch die Berührungen bekommen hatte, bemerkt haben, denn er blieb weiterhin an der Stelle und lehnte sich sogar nach unten, um ihm ein paar flüchtige Küsse auf die Haut zu hauchen, während seine andere Hand weiterhin an Percy's Schaft auf und ab ging.

Als Präejakulat aus seinem Glied kam, stöhnte Percy leise und schaute Nico aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, während dieser seinen Bauchnabel leckte – was sich zu Percy's Überraschung auch ziemlich gut anfühlte.

„Nico...“, murmelte er und konnte spüren, wie Nico's Hand an seinem Schaft schneller wurde.

Dann geschah etwas, womit Percy nicht gerechnet hatte. Nico war auf ihm gewesen, mit den Beinen gespreizt, die Knie links und rechts von Percy. Aber jetzt begann er, sich so zu positionieren, dass sein Hintern direkt über Percy's Schaft war, was Percy erkennen ließ, was Nico tun wollte.

Nico hielt kurz inne und ihre Blicke trafen sich, seine Augen voller Verlangen, Lust und Ungewissheit.

Percy legte seine Hände ermutigend auf Nico's Hüften und der Jüngere begann langsam, Percy's Erektion in sich aufzunehmen. Percy versuchte, ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während er Nico dabei beobachtete und die Enge um seinen Schaft spürte, was es für ihn erschwerte, weiterhin zuzuschauen.

Oh Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an.

Nico stöhnte und begann erneut, zu zittern, auch wenn er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Percy bemerkte, dass er seine Hände noch an Nico's Hüften hatte, also begann er, sie leicht nach unten zu drücken, während er sich selbst hoch in Nico schob. Während er tiefer in Nico eindrang, begann Nico, lauter zu stöhnen und probierte verschiedene Bewegungen aus, die Percy aufstöhnen ließen.

„Oh Gott, Nico...“, keuchte er, als Nico sich mit einer kreisenden Bewegung auf ihm bewegte und der Jüngere warf ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu. Percy begann, heftiger in Nico zu stoßen und Nico glich sich dem Rhythmus an und schob sich in den passenden Momenten nach unten, was Percy's Sicht vor Lust vernebeln ließ. Er stöhnte und stieß härter und schneller in Nico. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Schaft komplett in Nico glitt und wieder raus, während er Nico dabei beobachtete, wie er sich auf ihm auf und ab bewegte. Er wurde noch enger, als er sich dem dritten Orgasmus des Tages näherte und Percy ließ von seinen Hüften ab, nur um seine Hand um Nico's Schaft zu legen und direkt seine Eichel zu stimulieren, um ihm dem Rest zu geben.

Nico keuchte und stöhnte und kam, Percy's Schaft bis zum Anschlag in sich und sein Sperma flog überall auf ihn und Percy's Oberkörper. Percy konnte immer noch diese süßen Lustgeräusche in seinen Ohren widerklingen hören, einschließlich des sanften „Percy...“, das Nico ihm mit seinen warmen, wunderschönen, unwiderstehlichen, braunen Augen zuflüsterte – und welches Percy jegliche Kraft raubten, sich auch nur noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger zurückzuhalten.

Er explodierte förmlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen, sein „Nico...“ durch seine rauchige, dunkle Stimme leicht verzerrt, während er sich in Nico ergoss, zusammen mit einem Ruck in Percy, der Welle um Welle von Glücksgefühlen, Vergnügung und tiefste Befriedrigung durch Percy's gesamten Körper fließen ließ. Es schien, als wäre sein Orgasmus noch heftiger, weil er sich so lange zurückgehalten hatte, aber es konnte auch daran liegen, dass das Wasser seine Gefühle nur noch verstärkte.

Alles in allem konnte er sich beim besten Willen keinen Millimeter rühren und lag einfach nur da, schweratmend, mit Nico auf ihm liegend, und alles was er tun konnte, war, einen Arm um ihn zu legen und Nico's schnellen Herzschlag an seiner Brust zu fühlen, während er sich so gut, doch gleichzeitig so müde fühlte, dass er am liebsten einfach nur eingeschlafen wäre.

*

Sie blieben mindestens eine halbe Stunde einfach so liegen, bevor Nico sanft von Percy glitt und neben ihm lag, ihn liebevoll anschaute und einen Finger an seinem Gesicht entlangfahren ließ – so zart, als wäre er etwas Empfindliches, das zerbrechen könnte, wenn man es zu grob behandelte. Percy lächelte ihn sanft an und schloss für eine Minute die Augen.

„Das. War. Großartig.“, kommentierte er das Offensichtliche und schaute dann nach Zustimmung in Nico's Gesicht. Der Junge gluckste und er konnte die tiefe Zufriedenheit in seinen warmen Augen erkennen.

„Tat es noch weh?“ Percy konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Es beschäftigte ihn und er hoffte, dass er nicht zu grob mit Nico umgegangen war. Er hatte sich immer noch so verdammt eng um ihn angefühlt, obwohl sie schon zweimal zuvor miteinander geschlafen hatten und Percy ihn ja irgendwie versucht hatte, darauf vorzubereiten.

Er war ja kein Genie in diesen Dingen.

Nico lächelte ihn beruhigend an und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wie Percy es normalerweise bei Nico tat. „Nee, es hat sich klasse angefühlt. Du musst wohl der begabteste Liebhaber sein, den man sich wünschen kann.“ Percy lief rot an. Er wusste nicht, ob Nico einfach nur übertrieb, oder ob er das wirklich glaubte.

Dann machte er sich Gedanken über das Wort 'Liebhaber'. Meinte Nico, dass er im allgemeinen ein guter Liebhaber war, oder meinte Nico damit, dass Percy SEIN Liebhaber war und er sich keinen besseren wünschen könnte?

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erneut. „Nico...Liebhaber...wie hast du das gemeint? Im allgemeinen oder meintest du...“, begann er langsam.

Alles in ihm zog sich mit Erwartungen zusammen. Er bettelte schon fast, dass Nico ihm sagen würde, er wäre sein. Er wusste nicht warum. Das interessierte ihn gerade auch nicht. Aber er wollte Nico gehören und Nico sollte ihm gehören. Er wusste, dass er noch nie so für irgendjemand anderen empfunden hatte, weil er noch nie eine Antwort so gefürchtet hat, wie diese.

Nico starrte ihn an, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, als wollte er etwas sagen und Percy konnte die Gedanken nahezu durch Nico's Kopf schwirren sehen. Die Art und Weise wie Percy ihn anschaute, voller Hoffnung, Angst, sogar Qual, machte Nico schier verrückt.

Was sollte er nur sagen? Er wollte Percy so unheimlich gerne sagen, dass er ihn für sich selbst wollte, als Liebhaber, fester Freund, was auch immer. Er wollte es so sehr, dass er die andere Option, die Percy genannt hatte, immer wieder verdrängte. Was war es noch einmal gewesen? Im Allgemeinen.

Percy's erwartender Ausdruck wurde schon fast flehend. Wenn Nico doch nur wüsste, was Percy hören wollte.

Er musste sich entscheiden zwischen dem, was sein Herz ihn anflehte zu sagen, und was sein Verstand ihm entgegenschleuderte. Wenn es die falsche Antwort wäre, könnte sie alles zerstören.

„Ich...nun ja...du...“, stotterte er und versuchte verzweifelt, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrenden Worte zu sortieren.

Percy schaute ihn aus großen, seegrünen Augen an und kam näher, seine Atmung überraschend schnell und er sah ihn an, als würde sein Leben von seiner Antwort abhängen. Nico's Herz zog sich zusammen. Was sollte er nur tun? Und just in dem Augenblick purzelten alle Worte einfach so aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Percy. Mein Herz sagt mir ich soll dich für mich behalten, aber diese verdammte Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf sagt sie ganze Zeit nein!“

Percy's Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick und Verständnis zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab, was Nico wundern ließ, ob Percy ähnliche Probleme hatte. Dann zog Percy ihn in einen sanften Kuss.

„Und auf was wirst du hören? Dein Herz oder deinen Verstand?“, fragte er sanft, als er von Nico abließ. Nico, immer noch neben sich wegen dem Kuss, antwortete ohne nachzudenken.

„Auf mein Herz natürlich...“

Daraufhin packte Percy ihn erneut und küsste ihn verlangend, und Nico hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte, was sein Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ.

Wenn Percy wollte, dass er das sagte, hieß das, dass er doch etwas für Nico empfand? Auch wenn es keine Liebe war, Nico wäre bereits glücklich, wenn Percy ihn nur als mehr als nur einen Freund sah. Percy schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„An was denkst du?“, konnte Nico sich nicht zurückhalten und Percy lächelte. „Liebe.“

Nico's Augen weiteten sich und er wollte, dass Percy fortfuhr, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe noch keine Antwort, Nico.“, murmelte er und Nico nickte langsam.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Percy damit meinte. Vielleicht suchte er nach einem Weg, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn aufgeben sollte, aber auf eine nette und freundliche Art und Weise, die Nico nicht zerriss.

Oder vielleicht meinte er, dass er eventuell Gefühle für Nico entwickeln würde? Nein, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Nico seufzte und gab Percy einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, dann stand er auf und suchte nach seiner Badehose.

„Unterwasser-Sex ist verdammt fantastisch...“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, als er seine komplett trockene Badehose anzog.

Percy gluckste und Nico wurde rot. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Percy ihn hören konnte.

„Auf alle Fälle.“, meinte er und die beiden gingen wieder an die Oberfläche, Percy's Luftblase sicher um sie herum, bis Nico am Ufer war.

Nico fand, dass er Percy auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise wirklich viel bedeutete.

 

Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er sich deshalb Hoffnungen machen konnte.


	5. Rückkehr

**Kapitel 5: Rückkehr**

Sie waren eine weitere Woche auf der Insel. Natürlich hätten sie hin und wieder durch eine der auftauchenden Türen gehen können, aber irgendwie waren die nur aufgetaucht, wenn gerade nur einer der beiden da war. Bis sie dann den jeweils anderen geholt hatten, war die Tür auch schon wieder weg gewesen.

Also gingen die beiden hin und wieder schwimmen, versuchten Stühle aus Holz aus dem Wald zu bauen (was sie nach zwei Tagen voller kläglich scheiternden Versuchen, lautem Gefluche und gegenseitigem Auslachen wieder aufgaben) und schliefen endlich zusammen in dem Bett.

Percy versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten und sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber jedes Mal wenn er zu Nico schaute, klopfte sein Herz wie wild und er empfand den Drang, ihn zu packen und zu küssen. Aber es war nicht wirklich, weil er erregt war oder Nico etwas richtig süßes tat. Percy musste nur einmal kurz zu Nico schauen, während dieser einfach nur da saß und ins Leere schaute und schon wollte Percy sich an ihn kuscheln und sich wieder ganz fühlen. Geliebt.

Seit ihrem Unterwasser-Sex hatten sie nicht wirklich mehr miteinander geschlafen. Die erste Nacht in dem Bett war es zwar ziemlich heiß her gegangen, weil Percy sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und Nico überall berühren musste, aber sie hatten dann doch nur ihre Hände benutzt und waren danach eng umschlungen eingeschlafen. Nun hatten sie eine stille Vereinbarung, 'abends', wenn sie sich ins Bett legten, einfach nur die Arme umeinander zu schlingen, das wohle Gefühl zu genießen und einzschlafen.

An ihrem 14. Tag auf der Insel saß Percy schweigend auf der Veranda und schaute in die Ferne, als Nico sich vorsichtig neben ihn setzte.

„Was machst du?“, fragte er nach einer Weile und Percy schaute ihm in seine großen, braunen Augen, dem Drang widerstehend, seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen.

„Nur nachdenken...“, murmelte er und schaute wieder geradeaus.

„Über...deine Freunde?“

Percy lächelte. „Unsere Freunde, Nico. Aber ja, irgendwie schon. Ich frage mich nur, was sie wohl gerade machen und ob sie schon weitergekommen sind mit der Mission. Ich wette, sie sind voll hilflos ohne uns.“, meinte er grinsend und Nico lächelte ebenfalls für einen Moment, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich hoffe auch, dass es ihnen gut geht. Vor allem Jason.“

Percy zog ein Gesicht. „Jason? Warum Jason?“, fragte er recht barsch und schaute Nico beinahe beleidigt an.

Nico blinzelte. „Naja...da du nicht da bist, werden sie wohl eher per Luft reisen, als auf dem Wasser, also wird er wohl die ganze Zeit Monsterattacken abwenden müssen...“

Percy machte immer noch ein finsteres Gesicht und zog Nico näher zu sich. „Wenn du das sagst.“, meinte er dann nur und steckte seine Nase in Nico's Haar, seinen Geruch inhalierend und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

Nico hatte Jason noch nie zuvor erwähnt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er keinen von der Argo II. erwähnt, abgesehen von Annabeth. Die Tatsache, dass er nun Jason erwähnte, machte Percy nervös.

Was, wenn Nico nun von Percy gelangweilt war und sich lieber für den Sohn des Zeus/Jupiter interessierte? Ein bitterer Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge und sein Griff um Nico wurde fester.

„Percy? Alles ok?“, fragte Nico stirnrunzelnd und distanzierte sich leicht von Percy, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dem beleidigten Ausdruck? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?“, fragte Nico nun besorgt.

Percy schaute weg, auf einmal genervt.

„Warte...bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“

Percy's Ohren wurden rot und er schnellte herum. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest!“

Aber Nico grinste nur breit und Percy schaute wieder weg.

„Jason ist nur ein Freund, Percy. Er war nett zu mir, als...naja...als ich vor Amor zugeben musste, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe...“

Percy's Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter und er schlang seine Arme wieder um Nico. „Davon hast du mir gar nicht erzählt.“

Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es wichtig war. Percy?“

„Hm?“

„Ich liebe dich.“, meinte er freiheraus, direkt in Percy's Gesicht und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Bevor Percy irgendwas sagen konnte, ließ Nico seinen Kopf auf Percy's Schoß fallen und schloss die Augen.

Percy strich ihm durch seine dunklen Haare und schaute in die Ferne. „Ja...ich glaube ich auch...“, murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Nico.

„Hm?“, fragte Nico und hob leicht den Kopf.

Percy schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Nichts.“

 *

Er schaute Nico schweigend beim Schlafen zu, während die Stunden dahin gingen. Er selbst war nicht müde. Sein Körper vielleicht, aber sein Verstand war hellwach.

Er dachte über seine Freunde und die Mission nach. Über Annabeth und Nico. Über Gaea und ihre Anhänger. Über Camp Halbblut und Camp Jupiter. Über Gut und Böse. Über Tartarus und Elysium. Und noch mehr über Nico.

Er empfand etwas für ihn, was er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es fühlte sich aber so gut an. Percy wollte dieses Gefühl niemals verlieren. Er wollte bei Nico bleiben. Es war ihm egal, ob er in eine Beziehung sprang oder so. Sie hatten sich die letzten vierzehn Tage wirklich kennen gelernt und es waren die besten vierzehn Tage seines Lebens gewesen. Irgendwie schien auch der Gedanke, mit Annabeth Schluss zu machen, mittlerweile nicht mehr so schrecklich.

Er hatte zwei Wochen mit Nico verbracht und erkannt, wie viele Fehler er doch gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war die Beziehung mit Annabeth nur ein weiterer. Sie war hübsch und intelligent, aber irgendwas zwischen ihnen hatte einfach nicht gepasst. Sie war immer so verklemmt und er konnte sich nie wirklich entspannen, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Wann immer er etwas ansprach, was ihn belastete, schaute sie ihn mit diesem komischen Ausdruck an, als wäre er ein Feigling oder so. Als hätte er sie enttäuscht. Bei ihr zu sein war lustig gewesen, als sie noch normale Freunde waren, aber seit sie miteinander ausgegangen waren, war das Geschichte.

Percy wunderte sich vage, ob das gleiche mit Nico passieren würde. Würde sich da auch alles ändern, wenn sie miteinander ausgehen würden? Oder würde er sich immer noch wahnsinnig freuen, ihn zu sehen, sich immer noch an ihn herankuscheln wollen, um ihm nah zu sein? Wenn er sich zu zurück erinnerte, hatte er so etwas aber noch nie für Annabeth empfunden, nicht einmal bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Es war sie gewesen, die sich ihm am Anfang aufgedrängt hatte, als er zum Camp gekommen war. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal gemocht und wollte ihn nur der Mission wegen. Sie war diejenige gewesen, sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er gab zu, dass ihn der Gedanke, dass sie den Jägern der Artemis beitreten hatte wollen, schockiert hatte, aber vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nicht alleine sein, wenn Grover durch die Welt reiste und nach Pan suchte und Tyson bei den Schmieden war.

Vielleicht hatte er sie wirklich nie geliebt und hatte nur gedacht, er täte es, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, was wahre Liebe war.

 *

Percy strich Nico über die Wange.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn es etwas wie 'wahre Liebe' gab, es sich so in etwa wie das hier anfühlen würde.

Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen, sein ganzer Körper müde, aber nur in Nico's Gesicht zu sehen war alles, was er brauchte, um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein.

Er beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihm sanft auf die Wange. Der Junge bewegte sich ein bisschen und öffnete leicht den Mund. Percy gluckste.

„Percy...“, murmelte Nico leise und Percy erkannte, dass er im Schlaf redete. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Percy...“

Percy lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, sagte er und sein ganzer Körper wurde ganz warm.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte, aber zugleich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich in den Jungen verliebt.

Er grinste insgeheim und schaute wieder in die Ferne. Dann sah er etwas seltsames auf die Insel zuschwimmen. Es schaute ein bisschen wie ein Floß aus. Er runzelte die Stirn und entschied, lieber Nico aufzuwecken, bevor es sich das Floß noch anders überlegte.

Ihn sanft schüttelnd, öffnete der Jüngere verschlafen die Augen. Percy grinste und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, was es in seltsamen Winkeln abstehen ließ.

„Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du schläfst.“, meinte er und stand auf. Nico schaute ihn verärgert an. „Und deshalb hast du mich aufgeweckt?“, fragte er und gähnte.

„Nee, schau mal, da. Sieht doch aus wie ein Floß, oder? Vielleicht bringt es uns zurück.“

Nico schaute in die Richtung, in die Percy zeigte und war auf einmal hellwach.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Warte, ich hole meine Jacke. Meinst du, wir brauchen Fische oder Wasser?“ Percy zuckte mit den Schultern und Nico verschwand im Haus. Für einen Moment wollte er Nico sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er sollte zuerst mit Annabeth Schluss machen.

Nico war innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder da und sie rannten zum Wasser.

„Meinst du, es bringt uns zurück?“, fragte Nico keuchend und Percy zuckte mit den Schultern, was ziemlich schwer war, wenn man lief.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe es.“, meinte er und sie hielten einige Meter von dem Floß entfernt an.

„Nun denn...alles oder nichts.“, meinte Percy und trat in die Fluten.

Zum ersten Mal funktionierte es. Es war keine unsichtbare Wand mehr da.

Nico konnte es nicht unterdrücken, nach Percy's Hand zu greifen, als er ihm dicht folgte. Er hatte Angst, nun von Percy getrennt zu werden. Er wollte nicht irgendwo alleine zurück bleiben. Percy schaute sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn warm an. Nico konnte seine Angst dahinschmelzen fühlen und spürte, wie Percy's Hand seine fester hielt. Sie standen nun beide for dem Floß. Es war größer, als sie erwartet hatten und schien ihr Gewicht problemlos zu tragen, als sie darauf kletterten.

„So...und was jetzt?“, fragte Nico unsicher und hielt immer noch Percy's Hand, was ihm aber anscheinend nichts ausmachte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht müssen wir einfach nur sagen, dass es uns zur Argo II. bringen soll?“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, bewegte sich das Floß von allein.

Die beiden schauten sich kurz an, dann zog Percy ihn näher zu sich. „Erinnert mich ein bisschen an Calypsos Insel.“, murmelte er und Nico kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

„Du hat mir nie wirklich viel davon erzählt. Wie war es da?“

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ziemlich friedlich und keine Monster oder so. So ziemlich wie hier.“

„Nur, dass du dort bessere Gesellschaft hattest, was?“

Percy schaute ihn komisch an. „Nee, du bist die beste Gesellschaft, die ich je haben könnte.“, meinte er und küsste Nico's Stirn, was ihn innerlich erschaudern ließ vor Freude. Das war das Netteste, was er je gehört hatte. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen glühten und drückte sich näher an Percy. Für eine Weile genossen sie die friedliche Stille um sich herum und beobachteten das Wasser.

„Was wird passieren, wenn wir wieder auf der Argo II. sind?“, fragte Nico nach einer Weile.

Percy schaute weiterhin in die Ferne. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber versprich mit, dass du nicht irgendwohin verschwinden wirst, ok?“

Nico blieb still. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er wieder zurück war.

Percy würde wahrscheinlich wieder zu Annabeth gehen und alles würde wieder normal werden, wie es vor diesen vierzehn Tagen gewesen war. Aber nun hatte Nico diese tollen vierzehn Tage, an die er sich immer erinnern könnte. Das sollte genug für ihn sein.

Natürlich würde es ihn dennoch zerreißen, das goldene Pärchen wieder vereint zu sehen, aber vielleicht würde Percy seine Gefühle ja berücksichtigen und ihm aus dem Weg gehen.

Aber wollte Nico das wirklich? Nico hatte eigentlich geplant gehabt, durch ein Schattenportal zu verschwinden, da sie ihn nun ja ohnehin nicht mehr brauchten. Er wusste nicht einmal wirklich, warum er geblieben war, nachdem Percy und Annabeth aus Tartarus zurückgekehrt waren. Vielleicht hatte er Percy eben nur eine kurze Weile länger beobachten wollen.

„Versprochen? Bitte...“, wiederholte Percy und schaute ihn aus seinen bettelnden seegrünen Augen an.

Nico seufzte. „Na gut, ich versprech es...“

Percy schlang seinen Arm um ihn und grinste glücklich vor sich hin.

So verblieben sie, bis sie irgendwann einschliefen, immer noch nebeneinander sitzend, ihre Köpfe gegeneinander gelehnt und Nico's Hand weiterhin Percy's haltend, während Percy's Arm um Nico geschlungen und die Hand in Nico's Jackentasche verstaut war.

 *

Als sie erwachten, waren sie immer noch auf dem Wasser, aber keine hundert Meter weg war die Argo II., langsam im Wasser landend.

Auf einmal war Jason ebenfalls auf dem Floß und strahlte sie an.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt tot! Kommt, lasst Frank und mich euch rüber fliegen.“

Nico und Percy blinzelten und schauten sich an, aber bevor noch irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, hatte Jason Percy bereits gepackt und flog davon, während Nico noch von Frank aufgegabelt werden musste, der sich in einen riesigen Adler verwandelt hatte.

Als Percy Fuß auf die Argo II. setzte, waren sofort alle seine Freunde um ihn herum und umarmten ihn.

„Oh mein Gott, es ist SO toll, dich wiederzusehen!“, lachte Hazel und Puper nickte enthusiastisch. Leo schüttelte ihm die Hand und meinte, er müsste ihnen definitiv erzählen, wo er die letzte Woche gesteckt hatte, was Percy grübeln ließ, warum nur eine Woche, wenn sie doch zwei gefehlt hatten, aber er sagte nichts.

Dann war da Annabeth, die ihre Arme um Percy schlang und ihre Lippen auf seine presste – etwas, was er nicht wirklich erwartet hatte.

Er schaute sie nur überrascht an und versuchte dann, sich auf seine Gefühle zu konzentieren.

Nichts.

Er versuchte, sie wegzuschieben, aber irgendwie hatte er vergessen, dass Mädchen Brüste hatten.

Irgendwer um ihn herum, er glaubte, dass es Leo war, rief 'Hey, holt euch ein Zimmer!', aber Percy runzelnte nur die Stirn und schaffte es endlich, Annabeth wegzuschieben, die aber anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkte, was los war und ihn nur breit angrinste.

Percy suchte stattdessen nach Nico und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er ihn erkannte.

Der Junge stand da, wo Frank ihn abgesetzt hatte und schaute Percy mit so traurigen, zerbrochenen Augen an, dass Percy fast schon seinen Schmerz fühlen konnte.

Dann öffnete sich ein dunkles Portal und Nico trat hinein.

„Was?! Du hast versprochen, dass du nicht-...“, begann er, aber Nico war bereits fort.

Percy's Welt schien in tausend kleine Teile zu zerspringen.

„Hm? Warum ist Nico gegangen? Was ist los, Percy? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so blass aus. Wo zur Hölle warst du überhaupt?“, plapperte Annabeth und legte ihre Hand auf Percy's Stirn.

Er ließ sie, sein Inneres genervt und verletzt zur gleichen Zeit.

Die anderen standen immer noch um ihn herum und grinsten ihn an, releichtert, dass er noch lebte.

Also nahm er tief Luft und lächelte zurück.

„Ja, wir-...ich bin wieder da. Nico und ich sind irgendwie auf einer seltsamen Insel gelandet, und es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis wir endlich wegkamen. Wie lange, habt ihr nochmal gesagt, waren wir weg?“


	6. Geständnis

**Kapitel 6: Geständnis**

Die nächsten Tage waren die Schlimmsten in Percy's Leben.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass alle enttäuscht waren, weil Percy und Nico sich nicht durch Horden von Monstern kämpfen musste, um lebend zurück zukommen, fühlte er sich einfach nur lausig.

Er konnte nichts essen, trank kaum etwas und sperrte sich die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer ein.

Monsterattacken kamen und gingen, genauso wie Annabeth, die sich anscheinend Sorgen um ihn machte.

Er hatte immer noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, mir ihr in Ruhe zu reden und mir ihr Schluss zu machen.

Aber auf der anderen Seite, wo war der Sinn, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, wenn Nico einfach verschwand, sobald sich ihm die Möglichkeit erbot? Percy fühlte sich betrogen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es ihn verletzt haben muss, zu sehen, wie Annabeth ihn küsste, aber hatte er denn keine Augen im Kopf? Er musste doch gesehen haben, dass Percy versucht hatte, sie wegzuschieben.

Er seufzte und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er war genervt. Genervt und einsam. Genervt, einsam und müde.

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Auf der Insel war ihm das nicht wirklich aufgefallen, aber er hatte nicht geträumt. Nun schien es so, als ob seine Träume zehn mal schlimmer waren, als zuvor.

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen für länger als eine Minute schlos, plagten ihn schlimmere Albträume als je zuvor. Vielleicht um die Zeit wieder gutzumachen, in der er keine gehabt hatte. Außerdem hielten ihn seine Gedanken an Nico wach. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Was, wenn er nicht zurückkommen würde? Was, wenn er in irgendein Monster hineingelaufen war und verletzt war? Oder noch schlimmer, was, wenn Nico gestorben war?

Percy sprang bei dem Gedanken wieder aus dem Bett. Er hatte mehrere Male versucht, Nico via Iris-Messaging zu erreichen, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war, als würde der Anruf nicht durchgehen.

Was Percy noch nervöser machte.

 *

„Hey, Algenhirn. Geht’s dir wieder besser?“ Annabeth's Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er am Fenster stand und rausschaute.

„Ja. Hör zu, ich...“, begann er, um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen, solange sie alleine waren.

Aber Annabeth hob nur ihre Hände. „Du hast jemanden kennen gelernt, hab ich Recht?“, fragte sie und Percy schluckte schwer.

In gewisser Maßen hatte er Nico ja komplett neu kennen gelernt. Und ich in ihn verliebt.

Er schaute auf den Boden. „Es...es tut mir leid.“, meinte er und hörte, wie Annabeth scharf nach Luft holte.

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich meine...du isst nichts, du meidest mich, du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschlafen.“, meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, ihren Freund nicht anschauend.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert, Annabeth. Aber...du und ich...ich glaube einfach nicht, dass wir wirklich für einander bestimmt sind...“

Dann hörte er Schluchzen. Annabeth hatte zu weinen angefangen.

Er wollte sie tösten, aber er wusste nicht, wie, ohne ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Und? Wer ist es?“, frage sie, die Tränen energisch mit der Hand weg wischend, aber neue kamen bereits nach.

Percy schwieg.

„Du machst mit mir Schluss für eine Andere und bist noch nicht mal mutig genug, mir ihren Namen zu sagen?!“, fauchte sie und Percy schaute überall hin, außer zu ihr.

„Es tut mir leid.“, meinte er ruhig und Annabeth stampfte auf.

„Es tut dir leid?! Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast?! Du verschwindest für eine Woche und kommst zurück, verliebt in eine andere und alles, was du zu sagen hast, ist, es tut dir leid? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich um dich gesorgt habe?! Wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?!“

Percy schaute zu ihr. Sie weinte immer noch, aber nun übernahm ihre Wut die Kontrolle und sie schrie ihn weiterhin an und beleidigte ihn.

Er stand einfach nur da. „

Du hast mir noch nie wirklich gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Wann auch immer ich darüber reden wollte, wie ich mich fühle oder wann auch immer ich Angst hatte, hast du so getan, als wäre ich verrückt. Wir haben kaum mit einander geredet und wenn, dann haben wir immer nur über deine großartigen Ideen und Pläne geredet. Gott, wie kannst du mir diesen ganzen Mist an den Kopf werfen, wenn du selbst doch wusstest, dass unsere Beziehung nicht die beste war?! Du hast mich doch ohnehin nur genommen, weil Luke gestorben ist!“, schrie er sie an, als ihm endlich der Geduldsfaden riss.

Es herrschte Totenstille im Raum.

Annabeth starrte ihn an, vor Schreck wie gelähmt.

„Was?! Du weißt, dass es stimmt. Oder hast du jemals gespürt, wie dir ganz warm ums Herz wurde, wenn du mich gesehen hast und dir dachtest 'Oh mein Gott, das ist der Richtige'? Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast noch nie überhaupt so getan, als würdest du es mögen, überhaupt in meiner Nähe zu sein! Jetzt reagierst du so, als wäre alles meine Schuld, weil ich mich 'in eine andere verliebt' habe. Aber weißt du was? Dieser Andere hat mir gezeigt, wie wahre Liebe wirklich sein sollte. Es sollte fair und gerecht sein. Leute sollten sich zusammen wohl fühlen, über alles reden können, ohne sich dumm zu fühlen. Und du weißt, dass ich Recht habe.“

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück, ihre sturmgrauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Na gut. Ich verstehe. Du hast mich nie geliebt und meinst, ich hätte dich auch nie geliebt. Aber lass mich dich etwas fragen. Weiß dieses Mädchen, dass du liebst, dass du eine Freundin hast? Hat sie dir all diese tollen Dinge erzählt, wie sich Liebe anfühlen sollte?“, fauchte sie und Percy spürte, wie seine Wut in ihm stieg.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, dass ich an der Nase herum geführt wurde, um uns auseinander zu bringen, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe das alles alleine erkannt. Niemand hat mir irgendwas darüber erzählt, wie Liebe sein sollte, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.“

Sie zischte etwas unverständliches und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Percy seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie geplant. Er hatte ursprünglich ruhig mit ihr reden wollen und so Schluss machen wollen, dass sie nicht allzu sehr verletzt war.

Stattdessen hatten sie sich gegenseitig angeschrien.

Percy wusste, dass er sie ziemlich verletzt haben musste. Er wusste, dass sie versucht hatte, das Beste aus ihrer Beziehung zu machen. Und er wusste, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete, auch wenn nicht einmal ansatzweise so viel, wie Luke ihr bedeutet hatte. Er kippte seitlich auf sein Bett und ließ die Albträume über sich ergehen, zu beschäftigt mit allem anderen, um sich auch noch darum zu scheren.

 *

Die restliche Woche verlief nicht sonderlich anders.

Percy und Annabeth mieden sich komplett, obwohl sie nur extrem sauer auf ihn schien, nicht wirklich verletzt.

Er redete mehr mit Frank und Leo und trainierte, wenn er gerade nichts zu tun hatte und es keine angreifenden Monster gab.

Er dachte immer noch über Nico nach. Jetzt, wo er mit Annabeth Schluss gemacht hatte, sollte man meinen, dass die beiden nun zusammen sein konnten. Aber Percy hatte Angst. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber was, wenn Nico jetzt jemand anderen gefunden hatte? Was, wenn Nico ihn nun hasste, weil er glaubte, Percy hätte ihn nur benutzt? Was sollte Percy tun, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah? Würde Nico sich freuen, ihn zu sehen, wenn sie sich zufällig über den Weg laufen sollten?

Solche Dinge gingen ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf und lenkten ihn ab. Er hatte an Gewicht verloren und fühlte sich dauerhaft schwindelig, aber das ließ ihn eher noch viel weniger essen.

Er vermisste den Fisch, den Nico gemacht hatte. Auch wenn es irgendwie nervig gewesen war, jeden Tag Fisch zu essen, hatte Nico sein Bestes gegeben, es jedes Mal anders schmecken zu lassen, und Percy hatte das extrem süß von ihm gefunden. Er seufzte, erneut über den Jüngeren nachdenkend und schaute in die Ferne.

„So...was machst du hier?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich um. Es war Jason.

„Oh. Du.“ Percy hatte nicht vergessen, dass Nico sich um den Kerl gesorgt hatte und ihm erzählt hatte, wie nett Jason doch zu ihm gewesen war und so.

Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Du magst mich wirklich nicht, was? Ich wundere mich, warum.“, meinte er und lehnte sich gegen die Reling neben Percy. Percy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hatte wirklich keine Lust, mit Jason zu reden.

„So...was ist wirklich auf der Insel passiert? Mit Nico und dir?“

Percy's Hände zuckten. „Warum ist er dir so wichtig?“, fragte er, aber bemerkte, dass es sich mehr nach einem Drohen anhörte.

Jason lachte. „Er ist mein Freund, natürlich ist er mir wichtig. Ich weiß auch über seine Gefühle Bescheid. Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass er sie auch dir gestanden hat.“

Percy schaute starr raus auf die See.

„Du bist nicht wirklich gut darin, deine Gefühle zu verbergen, Percy. Willst du darüber reden?“

Percy seufzte. „Er hat es vielleicht erwähnt.“

„Und was hast du getan?“

Percy wurde rot und schaute weg.

Jason zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh...“, war alles, was er sagte, dann drehte er sich ebenfalls wieder dem Meer zu.

„Hast du deshalb mit Annabeth Schluss gemacht?“, fragte er nebensächlich und schaute Percy nicht an. Percy schaute auf seine Hände.

„Gewissermaßen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist einfach so...wie waren nicht für einander bestimmt...“, murmelte er und Jason schaute ihn von der Seite her an.

„Das ist eine ziemlich heftige Aussage. Warum denkst du das?“

Perrcy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte auf der Insel viel Zeit, um nachzudenken. Und ich habe dort einfach ein paar Dinge erkannt, das ist alles.“

Jason grinste und Percy runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist so lustig?“

Jason schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du hast dich wirklich in ihn verliebt, was?“

Percy antwortete zuerst nicht. Er versuchte, seine Gefühle zu sortieren. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine...alles was ich weiß, ist, dass sich alles in mir ganz kribbelig anfühlt, wenn ich ihn anschaue. Ich kann nicht richtig denken und alles, was ich tun will, ist meine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und-...naja, du weißt, was ich meine. Jetzt tue ich Tag ein Tag aus nichts, außer an ihn zu denken und mich um ihn zu sorgen, mich wundern wo er ist und was er tut. Wenn das keine Liebe ist, dann weiß ich nicht, was sonst.“

Jason schaute ihne einen Moment lang sprachlos an. „Ein einfach 'Ja' hötte auch genügt.“, murmelte er und lachte, als er Percy's Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Aber ja, ich glaube, du kannst sagen, dass das Liebe ist. Du weißt es spätestens dann, wenn du ihn ansiehst und dir denkst 'Das ist der Richtige!'.“

Percy seufzte. „Ja...aber jetzt ist er weg. Was, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkommt? Was, wenn er...wenn er jemand anderen findet...?“

Jason lachte und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Nico hat dich schon so lange geliebt, er wird dich weiterhin lieben, selbst wenn du und Annabeth für den Rest eurer Tage zusammen bleiben würdet.“

Percy schaute wieder weg, nicht sicher, ob er sich nun besser fühlte oder nicht.

 *

Zwei Tage später erwachte er schlagartig, als sich das gesamte Schiff auf die Seite drehte, was ihn aus dem Bett warf und er fast von seiner Kommode erschlagen wurde.

Er stolperte an Deck und stand Angesicht zu Angesicht mit miindestens zwanzig Venti und einigen anderen Monstern, die versuchten, sowohl Schiff, als auch Crew zu zermalmen. Er zog seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Tasche, nahm die Kappe ab und sprang mit Riptide in den Kampf.

Warum mussten diese Monster auch immer in so riesigen Scharen angreifen? Es war wie ein verdammtes Fast Food Restaurant in der Stadt. Entweder war es gähnend leer oder komplett überfüllt.

Er schlug zwei Venti in zwei und versuchte, sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen.

Frank und Jason waren in der Luft und kämpften gegen noch mehr und Leo versuchte, seinen Wii-Controller für das Schiff wieder zu erlangen, der von einem dunklen, haarigen Monster herum gekickt wurde. Hazel war nirgends zu sehen und er konnte Piper hören, wie sie ein paar Venti mit Charm-Sprech ablenkte, während sie sie in Stücke hackte. Irgendwo neben ihm konnte er Annabeth fluchen hören und hinter ihm war Coach Hedge, der mit seinem Baseballschläger auf eine andere dunkle, haarige Kreatur einschug. Percy schwang sein Schwert wild umher, verteidigte sich hier und da vor ein paar Attacken und versuchte, ihnen nicht zuzuhören.

Aber obwohl er hier äußerst beschäftigt war, drifteten seine Gedanken wieder zu Nico. Er schaute sich immer wieder suchend nach ihm um, um ihn kämpfen zu sehen, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte, aber versuchte sich selbst immer wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht da war. Er schnellte herum und erstach eine Venti, dann blockte er eine weitere Attacke und half Piper, da sie nur Katropis zum Kämpfen hatte, abgesehen von ihrer Stimme. Aber seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder davon, was ihm mindestens fünfmal beinahe das Leben kostete.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da?“, schrie Annabeth ihn an, als er gerade noch rechzeitig auswich, bevor ihn eine Venti durch einen Blitz in Asche verwandeln konnte.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber wurde von einem stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter unterbrochen. Eines der dunklen, haarigen Wesen, das ein wenig einer Kuh ähnelte hatte ihn angegriffen, während er zu beschäftigt war, um es zu bemerken.

Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und er sah zu, wie sein T-Shirt riss und Blut aus der Wunde strömte.

Oh Gott, so viel Blut. Er erstach das Monster in dem Moment, in dem Leo es in Brand setzte und Jason einen Blitz in es einschlagen ließ.

Während es zerfiel, gab es ein schwaches Wiehern von sich, das sich Percy schon fast ein bisschen schlecht fühlte.

Seine Schulter tat aber zu sehr weh, um sich schlecht zu fühlen. Er stach erneut nach einigen Venti, aber seine Kräfte verließen ihn.

Es waren einfach zu viele. Sie waren ja doch nur acht. Da sie sich ca. 1.000 km über dem Ozean befanden, konnte er nicht einmal Wasser zur Hilfe holen. Also schwang er weiterhin sein Schwert, sein Zustand immer schlechter werdend.

Dann erwischte eine Venti sein Schwert und entriss es ihm, während eine weitere ihn packte und festhielt.

„Percy, pass auf!“, schrie Piper entsetzt und er wusste, was kommen würde.

Während eine ihn festhielt, konzentrierte die andere die Luft um sich herum und er konnte den Blitz heruntereilen sehen. In seiner letzten Sekunde, war sein Kopf komplett leer.

 

„Nico...es tut mir leid...“, flüsterte er.

 

Dann gab es eine riesige Explosion an Deck

Das Geräusch eines Blitzes, der sich endlich mit etwas verband.

Holz splitterte überall hin und für einen Moment konnte keiner irgendwas sehen.

Jason halbierte drei Venti auf einmal und schaute entsetzt nach unten.

Alle schauten auf den Fleck, an dem Percy eine Sekunde zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

 

„DU VOLLIDIOT!“

 

Schrie Nico und zog Percy am Kragen aus dem Loch im Schiff. Percy, als auch die restliche Crew und die Monster, starrten sie an.

„Was zum- Nico! Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Percy, gleichzeitig geschockt und bewundernd.

„Dein Leben retten, was denn sonst?“ Nico brodelte vor Wut.

Da war er, in seinem Raum in der Unterwelt, sich um seinen eigenen Dreck scherend - und auf einmal hörte er Percy's Stimme und spürte dieses schreckliche Gefühl, dass Percy jeden Moment sterben würde.

Also war er von seinem Bett gesprungen und ab durch ein Schattenportal – nur um Percy nutzlos dastehen zu sehen, anscheinend darauf wartend, von einem Blitz gegrillt zu werden.

Eine Venti griff Nico an, doch Nico durchstach sie nonchalant mit seinem Schwert, ohne überhaupt aufzusehen.

Das schien die anderen von ihrer Starre zu befreien und der Kampf ging weiter, bis alle Monster beseitigt waren.

„Nico...“ Percy lief zu dem Jüngeren, der sich jedoch weigerte, ihn anzuschauen, und stattdessen zurückwich und ein neues Schattenportal hinter sich öffnete.

Er wollte wirklich nicht mit Percy reden. Nicht hören wollen, was er zu sagen hatte.

Aber dann griff Percy seine Hand und Nico hielt inne.

„Was?“, fragte er, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

„Nico...ich...wir...“, stotterte Percy und sein Griff um Nico's Hand verstärkte sich.

„Du hast versprochen, du würdest nicht abhauen!“, meinte er plötzlich empört und Nico's Kopf schoss nach oben.

„Was?! Na, ich hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn du dich wenigstens dazu herabgelassen hättest, nicht mit deiner Freundin in den ersten fünf Sekunden, die du wieder da bist, rumzumachen, wenn du ganz genau weißt, wie ich für dich fühle!“

Die ganze Crew war mucksmäuschenstill.

Percy starrte Nico fassungslos an. „Habe ich gar nicht!“

„Warte...du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht...wegen IHM?!“ Annabeth's Stimme klang fast angewidert.

Nico's Augen weiteten sich.

„Nun ja...“, murmelte Percy und begann, betreten von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu steigen.

„Du...hast was...?“, fragte Nico, vollkommen starr und schaute Percy mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an.

„Also willst du mir sagen, dass du SCHWUL bist?!“, schrie Annabeth Percy an und ging in Rage auf ihn zu.

Percy schaute von Annabeth zu Nico und zurück, plötzlich nicht ganz sicher, was er sagen sollte.

„Naja...hör zu, Annabeth...ich...und Nico...“, versuchte er zu erklären und Annabeth schaute ihn angewidert an. Percy vernahm vage, wie Jason die anderen herum kommandierte, damit sie nicht nur da standen und gafften. Annabeth drehte sich plötzlich zu Nico.

„DU! DU hast ihn so gemacht! Was zur Hölle hast du mit ihm gemacht?!“, fauchte sie und Nico blinzelte und wich zurück, als sie begann, auf ihn zuzugehen.

Percy ging dazwischen. „Hey, lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich habe mich selbst in ihn verliebt. Er hat gar nichts getan.“

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Also willst du mir sagen, dass du die ganze Zeit schon schwul warst und nur mit mir ausgegangen bist, um es zu verheimlichen?“, zickte sie und er blinzelte.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht...ich glaube nicht...“, murmelte er und schaute zu Nico.

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist dass ich ihn jetzt liebe. Es ist mir egal, ob ich vorher schwul war oder nicht. Jetzt bin ich es.“, meinte er dann schulterzuckend und Annabeth starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Dann schlug sie ihm so heftig gegen die Brust, was ihn rückwärts stolpern ließ.

„Du ARSCHLOCH!“, schrie sie und rannte unters Deck.

Percy griff nach seiner schmerzenden Schulter, die nun noch mehr weh tat.

Nico eilte zu ihm. „Percy!“

Percy schaute zu Nico und fühlte sich sofort besser, obwohl der Schmerz immer noch da war.

„Nico...es...es tut mir leid...“, murmelte er und wünschte sich, er könnte sich einfach nach vorne beugen und ihn küssen. Nico schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich Percy's Schulter genauer an.

„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus. Warte, lass mich etwas Ambrosia holen.“ Als er sich wegdrehte, hielt Percy seine Hand erneut fest.

„Nein...nicht...geh nicht weg...“

Nico konnte einen Hauch von Angst in Percy's Stimme vernehmen und hielt inne.

Dann drehte er sich um und umarmte Percy. Hart. Er konnte hören, wie Percy scharf die Luft einzog und wollte gerade loslassen, da schlang Percy seine Arme auch um ihn.

„Nico...ich muss dir was sagen...“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Nico schaute hoch zu ihm.

Percy schaute ihn mit einem sanften, glücklichen Gesichtsaudruck an. Er ließ ihn langsam wieder los.

„Du...du hast mit Annabeth Schluss gemacht...“

Percy nickte langsam. „Nico...ich...zurück auf der Insel...“ Nico schaute ihm tief in die Augen und Percy konnte Hoffnung in den wunderschönen braunen Augen aufflackern sehen.

„Ich...weißt du...“

Nico gluckste. „Percy, sag endlich was du sagen willst. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, es nicht zu wissen!“

Percy legte seine Hände an Nico's Wangen. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Nico, ich liebe dich!“, platzte aus ihm heraus und er presste seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren.

Nico's ganze Welt drehte sich. Er konnte spüren, wie sich sein Mund leicht öffnete, um Percy's Zunge willkommen zu heißen und konnte spüren, wie er den Kuss erwiderte, wie Percy begann, sich zu entspannen, und seine Arme um ihn schlang. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und es fühlte sich so an, als würde alles in ihm Samba tanzen.

„Ich liebe dich...“, murmelte er in den Kuss hinein und kam noch näher, seine Arme um Percy's Nacken legend.

Der Ältere ließ seine Hände auf Nico's Hintern gleiten, was den Jüngeren nur glücklich in den Kuss glucksen ließ. Percy lächelte, als sie endlich voneinander abließen, beide aus der Puste und schauten sich tief in die Augen, ihre Nasen sich berührend.

„Ich liebe dich, Nico.“, flüsterte Percy und Nico konnte die Freude durch seinen Körper fließen spüren, was ihn kurz erschaudern ließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Percy.“, sagte er sanft und sie küssten sich erneut.

Sie hatten komplett vergessen, dass sie auf der Argo II. waren und andere sie beobachteten, bis Jason sich neben ihnen räusperte. Sie schauten sich um, beide peinlich berührt und rot im Gesicht, aber gleichzeitig konnte Jason ein Strahlen in ihren Gesichtern erkennen, was ihm zeigte, wie glücklich sie wirklich waren.

„Ich dachte nur, du würdest das hier haben wollen, damit du nicht an Blutarmut stirbst.“, meine Jason und reichte Percy ein wenig Ambrosia. Er nahm es und grinste ihn zum ersten Mal an.

„Danke.“

„Kein Problem.“, meinte Jason und zwinkerte Nico zu, was so viel heißen sollte wie 'Wer hätte das gedacht'. Nico grinste ihn leicht rot ihm Gesicht an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, um sich dann wieder zu Percy zu drehen und zu versuchen, seine Hand vorsichtig zu nehmen, doch Percy griff bereits nach seiner und zog ihn hinter sich her unter Deck.

„Nico, ich muss mich definitiv hinlegen. Wir müssen in mein Zimmer!“, verkündete er und als Jason ihnen nachschaute, konnte er erkennen, dass Nico dunkelrot anlief.

 *

Dann drehte Jason sich zu Leo, der einige Meter entfernt stand und grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

Als er Jason's Blick bemerkte, tat er sofort wieder total ernst und geschäftig und schaute auf das riesige Loch in dem Schiff.

„Schau dir das an! Was soll ich nur mit euch machen?! Ihr müsst auch immer mein Schiff kaputt machen!“, schimpfte er, aber Jason gluckste nur und strich ihm durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar.

„Jaja.“, meinte er, beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Leo beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„An was denkst du gerade, Jason?“, fragte er und Jasons Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich denke, wir können die Nacht dieses Mal in deinem Zimmer verbringen. Vielleicht fällt dir ja etwas ein, wie man das Schiff komplett bruchsicher machen kann, wenn ich mich um dich kümmer.“

Leo wurde dunkelrot und ließ sich von Jason zu den Zimmern schieben, insgeheim erpicht auf das, was sie heute Nacht tun würden.

 *

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Percy und Nico den besten Sex ihres Lebens.

Sie berührten, grabschten, küssten, knabberten, leckten, saugten, und ließen nie länger als eine Sekunge von einander ab, immer so nah beieinander, als würden sie nicht ohne den jeweils anderen leben können.

In dem Moment, in dem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, hatten sie damit begonnen, sich die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen, sich immer und immer und immer wieder diese drei kleinen Worte zuflüsternd, während sie sich immer wieder küssten und berührten, bis Percy sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und Nico sich Brust an Brust auf ihn gesetzt hatte, ihn überall berührend.

Ihr Verstand war leer vor Lust, ihre Körper heiß und verklebt aneinander reibend, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Wenn Percy sich in der Position in Nico stieß, stöhnte der Jüngere so laut, dass sie sich sicher waren, andere würden sie hören, aber es war ihnen egal.

Sie fanden ihren eigenen Rhythmus, in dem Percy nach oben stieß und Nico nach unten, ihre Arme eng umeinander geschlungen, ihre Münder verbunden, ihre Zungen ein einziges Durcheinander.

Dann griff Percy nach Nico's Glied, während er tiefer in den Jungen stieß und begann, ihn zwischen ihren heißen, aneinander klebenden Oberkörpern mit sanften Auf- und Abbewegungen verrückt zu machen.

Nico stöhnte in den Kuss, seine Augen halbgeschlossen, sein Schaft in Percy's Hand pulsierend.

„Percy...!“, wimmerte er und Percy stöhnte bei dem Klang seines Namens und beschleunigte seine Stöße und seine Hand, was Nico nahezu taub vor lauter Lust werden ließ.

„Nico...“ Percy's Stimme bebte und er legte seinen Finger auf Nico's Eichel und drückte sanft, aber bestimmt, darauf, wie er es auf der Insel getan hatte.

Nico's Körper zitterte und er konnte einen sanften Lustschrei nicht unterdrücken, als sein ganzer Körper begann, zu zucken, als ihn sein Orgasmus erfasste und weiße Spermafäden aus seinem Glied schossen und ihre Oberkörper erwischten.

Percy stöhnte und schob Nico hart auf sein Glied, als er sich keuchend in dem Jungen ergoss, während er seinen Hintern fest umklammerte und sein Orgasmus ihn in Wellen von Befriedigung und Glücksgefühlen überströmte.

Sie atmeten schwer, Sperma überall zwischen ihnen, aber es war ihnen egal. Percy presste seine Lippen auf die des Jungen und spürte, wie Nico seine Arme wieder um seinen Nacken schlang, ihre Oberkörper wieder aneinander reibend.

Sie fühlten sich komplett verbunden.

Dann fielen sie seitlich auf das Bett und strichen sich gegenseitig schweißnasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelten sich glücklich an, hier und da glucksend und sich sonst sanfte Wörter zuflüsternd.

*  
*  
*

Währenddessen beobachtete Aphrodite aus sicherer Entfernung das Geschehen, insgeheim grinsend. „Das ist ja wirklich gut gelaufen. Es hat aber doch eine Weile gebraucht, bis er seine wahren Gefühle erkannt hat. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihnen sagen sollte, dass ich sie auf Daedalus's Inseln gesteckt habe?“ Sie zog es kurz in Erwägung, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

Besser nicht.

 

 

**Ende**


End file.
